Sandor y Sansa: La historia que nos arrebataron
by KSB Lightbringer
Summary: Siguiendo la trama fielmente desde el inicio hasta la batalla del Aguasnegras.Sueños desenfrenados, encuentros inesperados y recuerdos de un viejo pasado olvidado.Lo que tuvo que ser y no fue entre el Perro y Sansa Stark. Lo que Martin nos ha quitado desde el inicio yo os lo entrego XD. Disfrutar como enanos sino, hare enviar a Ser Ilyn Payne para que me traiga vuestras cabezas XD
1. Visita Cortesana

**Capitulo 1 : Visita Cortesana**

**El sol radiaba como nunca en el despejado cielo de Invernalia. Lord y lady Stark miraban como sus hijos mayores y el más pequeño de todos, se reían de Bran cuando había fallado en la diana al fallar su cuarta flecha.**

**-¿Alguno era arquero a los diez? – preguntaba con firmeza Eddard en un intento de alentar a su hijo**

**La respuesta silenciosa de los mayores, fue toda una bocanada de esperanza para el joven Bran, quien sonrió para sus adentros.**

**No muy lejos de allí, en el edificio contiguo, las jovencitas de Sansa a Arya, junto con otras chicas de Invernalia, tenían su particular entrenamiento; no era con arco, ni flechas, pero requería de igual nivel de destreza…bordar.**

**La septa Mordane, revisaba minuciosamente y con ojo clínico, cada puntada de las chicas allí presentes.**

**-Muy bien señorita Poole – indicaba la septa a Jeyne, la mejor amiga de Sansa; después, la anciana se dispuso a revisar las puntadas de la joven Stark – Mmmm**

**-¿Lo he hecho mal, septa? – preguntaba asustada. SI fallaba en algo tan sencillo como aquello, jamás llegaría a ser reina y los dioses sabían que ese era el mayor sueño de Sansa Stark.**

**-Nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso, Estas puntadas son tan bonitas como tu querida**

**-Gracias – le agradeció con rubor en sus finas y blancas mejillas – Tengo una buena profesora**

**Una vez se hubo retirado la septa Mordane, no sin antes llamarle la atención a su hermana Arya, se puso a retomar la conversación con su amiga Jeyne; como eran adolescentes y sus hormonas empezaban a revolucionarse, no era de extrañar que hablaran habitualmente sobre los chicos.**

**-Beric Dondarreon – Jeyne suspira largo y tendido – Que guapo es...tan gallardo, tan atractivo**

**-El príncipe Joffrey es mas apuesto y mas joven; sus dorados cabellos, tan valiente, tan fuerte**

**Las dos muchachas se rieron pícaramente mientras no podían evitar sonrojarse al hablar de sus dos amados caballeros.**

**-¿De que habláis? - intervenía Arya con curiosidad**

**-De algo que no entenderías – le respondía sagaz su hermana**

**-Y tú que sabes**

**-Estamos hablando de chicos – le explicaba Jeyne con una sonrisa**

**-Bah, chicos… - citaba Arya con un gesto casi de asco, como si le estuvieran hablando de algo repugnante**

**-¿Ves como no lo entiendes? – le reprochaba su hermana mayor**

**-Almenos yo se herrar un caballo – le gritaba después de escuchar las disimuladas risillas de su hermana**

**-Silencio! – Llamaba la atención la septa Mordane desde el otro extremo de la sala – Una doncella no levanta la voz jovencita**

**-Lo siento – se disculpaba Arya**

**-Herrar es para los chicos – susurraba Sansa - ¿Cómo vas a casarte con uno si te comportas como ellos?**

**-Casarse es para las tontas que no saben hacer nada – se defendía Arya**

**-Con esa cara de caballo que tienes, tendrías que casarte con uno – se burlaba la mayor de las Stark**

**-Prefiero ser una cara de caballo que no una estúpida **

**-AHHH! – grito Sansa después de que su hermana le tirara del pelo y saliera corriendo**

**-Arya Stark, ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – le pregunto la septa, en tono soberano**

**-A herrar a los caballos – respondió, luego hizo una reverencia y se marcho velozmente por la puerta, antes de que pudieran decirle algo**

"**Maldita Arya, ojala y te cocee uno de los caballos" – pensó Sansa mientras se atusaba su melena de color castaño rojizo**

**-Sansa ¿Por qué eres así con tu hermana? Solo es una niña – le decía Jeyne Poole a la vez que seguía dando puntadas en su bordado**

**-Por mucho que diga mi madre de que somos hermanas legítimas, muchas veces los dudo; es terca como una mula, le gusta las cosas de chicos, siempre se escapa y vuelve toda sucia y manchada de barro**

**-Como te he dicho, es una niña, ya tendrá tiempo de hacer lo que se espera de ella**

**-Seguro que es una bastarda como Jon – murmuraba por lo bajo para que nadie la escuchara – Nunca será una dama recatada, ni la esposa de un apuesto caballero noble…me la imagino corriendo y viviendo desnuda entre los animales del bosque**

**-Que cruel eres Sansa**

**Entre tanto en Desembarco del Rey, la repentina muerte de John Arryn, la mano del rey Robert Baratheon, consternaba a todos los habitantes de la capital de los siete reinos.**

**-Enviar un cuervo a Invernalia, partiremos mañana – indicaba el rey**

**-Querido – interrumpía la reina - ¿Eddard? ¿Estas seguro? Yo había estado pensando que podía ser mi hermano quien ocupara el lugar del difunto John Arryn**

**-Conozco a Eddard desde que éramos unos niños, no hay hombre en quien confíe más que él para ser la mi mano; tu hermano es como tu Cersei, seríais capaces de matarme en cuanto me diese la vuelta**

**-¿Qué clase de acusaciones son esas Robert? - Preguntaba alteraba **

**-Vino, que alguien me traiga vino – pedía a voces el coronado hombre de amplio vientre – Los Lannister sois como las serpientes, me case contigo porque no pude con Lyanna**

**-Y tu eres un gordo putero borracho – le estallaba en la cara con decisión y atrevimiento**

**-¿Qué has dicho, mujer? Me parece que no te he oído bien – bebe directamente de la botella de vino que le han traído – Haz que envíen ese cuervo**

**-Si, mi señor – concluía el joven y tímido escudero, para luego salir por la puerta**

**-¿Dónde esta Joffrey? – le preguntaba Robert a su señora esposa**

**-Con el Perro, lo esta enfrentando a un bufón que se las daba de caballero**

**En el patio, el príncipe Joffrey sentado en los muros de piedra mientras los rayos del sol se le reflejaban en los rizos rubios, observaba con mirada apasionada el combate que se había preparado por su propia cuenta.**

**Un combate que enfrentaba a un hombre fondón y risueño, contra otro que le doblaba en estatura, le triplicaba en fuerza y le cuadriplicaba en fiereza.**

**-Vamos Perro, acaba con él – le gritaba el príncipe al mastodonte que portaba una armadura algo abollada y se ocultaba tras un yelmo con forma de cabeza de perro.**

**El mas bajo de los dos se dirigió a golpear a su adversario, pero fue demasiado lento; el Perro desplazo el brazo armado del hombre con su escudo y después, lo golpe perpendicularmente con la maza que llevaba en la otra mano.**

**El bufón callo a sus pies con el peso de una roca.**

"**¿Me mandara matarlo?" se preguntaba el Perro mientras miraba hacia abajo y posteriormente a su príncipe, esperando una orden.**

**-Joffrey! – grito repentinamente Cersei desde una de las ventanas del torreón **

**-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntaba su hijo**

**-Nos vamos a Invernalia – le respondía para luego volver a desaparecer**

**-Has tenido suerte bufón, Perro vámonos – ordenaba Joffrey dándose media vuelta y poniendo rumbo al castillo – Ya lo mataremos cuando volvamos ¿verdad?**

**-Como gustéis, alteza**

**-Lo mandare azotar hasta que sangre como un cerdo – se puso a reír burlonamente - ¿Has visto lo gordo que estaba? Fácilmente se podía confundir con los jabalís que caza mi padre**

**De vuelta en Invernalia, Lady Catelyn Stark, fue avisada de la llegada de un cuervo procedente de la capital.**

**Tras comunicarle a su marido, el fallecimiento de John Arryn y la visita de los reyes y gran parte de la corte, entre los dos, creyeron oportuno decírselo a sus hijos lo más rápido posible.**

**-¿Va a venir Joffrey? – pregunto Sansa tan alterada que incluso los pájaros que revoloteaban a las afueras, alzaron el vuelo asustados**

**-Cálmate Sansa – le pedía cortésmente su madre**

**-Hay que avisar al maestre Ludwin, para que la encierren en un torreón como a una loca – salto Arya, provocando las risas de sus hermanos**

**-Arya… – nombre Eddard con entonación paternal y calmada; su hija agacho la cabeza – Quiero que todos estéis presentables, especialmente los chicos, mañana a primera hora, os afeitareis y os cortareis el pelo**

**-¿Es necesario? – preguntaba Jon no muy entusiasmado por hacerlo**

**-Si… - contesto Catelyn con la frialdad y la firmeza de un tempano - Hay que estar presentables para el rey y la reina**

**-A Robert le da igual las cortesías, los Lannister son los que nos deben preocupar, nada es suficientemente cortes para ellos – explicaba el patriarca familiar – Todo detalle es importante hijos**

**-También habrá un banquete en su honor y Jon…tú no podrás estar**

**-Cat… **

**-Lo siento cariño, entiendo que sea tu hijo, pero seria un insulto tener un bastardo bajo el mismo techo de sus majestades**

**-Lo siento hijo – mencionaba Lord Stark apesadumbrado**

**-No te preocupes padre…lo entiendo **

**El resto de la cena Sansa no presto demasiada atención a lo que se hablaba, solo podía pensar en la visita de Joffrey, su amado príncipe.**

**Por fin, por fin podría verlo en persona y si los dioses eran benévolos, podría estar a solas con él.**

**Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, sentía mariposas en el estomago…amor…sentía amor por él, nunca lo había visto, pero estaba enamorada.**

"**Joffrey, mi bien amado príncipe, mi valeroso príncipe, mi atractivo príncipe, mi señor y guardián de mi corazón" y las mariposas de nuevo en su estomago.**

**-¿Sansa, me estas escuchando? – le repetía su madre de nuevo**

**-Esta en Joffreylandia – saltaba Arya**

**-Cállate cara caballo **

**-Silencio las dos, comportaros como damas y no como niñas pequeñas**

**-Seguro que tú también te peleabas con Lisa**

**-Ned! ¿Pero de que lado estas?**

**-Del de mis niñas – afirmo sonriente, haciendo que todos los de la mesa también lo hicieran – Chicas, comportaron delante de sus majestades y su corte ¿vale? ¿Puedo confiar en vosotras?**

**-Si, padre – se adelanto Arya**

**-Si, padre – continuo Sansa**

**Al término de la cena, todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones; Sansa seguía sin creérselo, su gran amor vendría a lomos de un galante caballo, la sacaría de allí y le pediría matrimonio.**

**Se casarían, alguno día seria reina y le daría a su rey muchos hijos rubios, guapos y fuertes.**

**Cerró la puerta de la habitación, se cambio de ropa; sentada en la cama, miro en dirección a la almohada; ya no era una niña pequeña, pero lo que estaba pensando le apetecía mucho. Se incorporo, agarro la almohada y la apretó contra su cuerpo, emulando que este pequeño pedazo de tela y algodón era su príncipe.**

**-Oh Joffrey eres tan guapo – le decía a la almohada**

**-Tu belleza eclipsa todas las demás – se respondía así misma como si fuera Joffrey quien hablara**

**-Sois muy cortes, mi príncipe**

**-Quiero que seáis la madre de mis hijos**

**-Mi señor…sois muy directo**

**-En la guerra y en el amor, hay que serlo**

**-¿En el amor? Estáis…**

**-Me he enamorado de vos, mi señora**

**-No sé que decir**

**-Solo decirme que si, os hare reina y a mi lado nada os pasara, os hare la mujer mas feliz de los siete reinos**

**-Sansa, estúpida! – le gritaba Arya desde el otro lado de la puerta**

**-Arya, ese corrige ese lenguaje – le advertía su madre**

**-Lo siento – se volvía a disculpar la joven Stark**

**-¿Por donde íbamos mi príncipe?**

**-Os estaba pidiendo la mano, mi señora. ¿Qué me respondéis? ¿Me daríais el honor de ser vuestro esposo? – se ruborizo con la sola idea de fantasear con ese momento ¿los dioses se lo concederían?**

**-El honor seria enteramente mio…pero mi príncipe, no quiero abandonar a mi familia**

**-No os preocupéis, también pueden vivir con nosotros en el castillo; sonreís, no quiero veros triste**

**-Gracias mi señor rey, mi futuro esposo, sois tan bueno conmigo…**

**El sueño ya le invadía por dentro, coloco la almohada en su sitio y se acostó en la cama.**

**Sus últimos pensamientos como no en otras tantas ocasiones no podía ser nada mas que para Joffrey Baratheon.**

"**Mi Joffrey, mi bien amado príncipe, mi valeroso príncipe, mi atractivo príncipe, mi señor y guardián de mi corazón; quiero casarme contigo, deseo casarme contigo, deseo casarme contigo y darte hijos" **


	2. Llegada y Partida

**Los visitantes entraban como un río de oro, plata y acero por las puertas de las murallas de Invernalia; los abanderados, los caballeros, las espadas leales y los jinetes libres. Sobre ellos ondeaban una docena de estandartes dorados, agitados por el viento del norte, en los que se veía el venado coronado de la casa Baratheon.**

**-¿Y Arya? – pregunto preocupada Catelyn Stark, la ver que su pequeña no esta con los demás – Sansa ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?**

**-No lo se**

"**Tampoco me importa"**

**De pronto apareció corriendo con un yelmo sobre su cabeza.**

**-Eh, eh, eh – menciono Eddard agarrándola suavemente por el braza**

**Para detener su carrera - ¿Y este yelmo?...venga**

**-Aparta – le ordenaba Arya a su hermano Bran, para que le dejara sitio**

**Cuando Sansa vio al príncipe Joffrey no pudo evitar la emoción de sonreír al tenerlo tan cerca; a la vez, percibió la mirada de extrañado que su hermano Robb le dedicaba.**

"**Todos se extrañan de que me guste Joffrey pero ¿Por qué? No hay príncipe mas apuesto en todo Poniente"**

"**Me ha mirado, me ha mirado y me ha sonreído ¿se puede ser mas feliz en estos momentos?"**

**El rey hizo aparición casi al final de toda la larga cola de soldados, conforme iba acercándose más y mas, todos los habitantes de Invernalia, se arrodillaron frente a él.**

**Detuvo su caballo y se bajo con la ayuda de dos de sus sirvientes.**

**Eddard Stark se levanto, luego de que el rey le indicara con la mano que lo hiciera, posteriormente todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.**

"**Que gordo es, mi Joffrey no se dejara estropear tanto con el paso de los años"**

**-Alteza – pronuncio Lord Stark para romper el silencio que dominaba el lugar**

**-Que gordo estáis**

"**¿Gordo mi padre? ¿Y él, no se ha visto?"**

**Ambos hombres se rieron y se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo. Seguidamente el Rey Robert fue saludando a toda la familia de su viejo conocido.**

**-Cat..-la abraza y revuelve el cabello del pequeño Rickon; vuelve a detenerse frente a Eddard – Nueve años, ¿porque no os he visto? ¿Dónde habéis estado?**

**-Guardando el norte para vos, alteza**

**En esos instantes la reina se bajo de su carruaje y camino en dirección a su señor esposo.**

**-¿Y el gnomo? – pregunto Arya mirando a su hermana**

**-¿Quieres callar?**

"**Por los dioses, que impertinente es"**

**-¿A quien tenemos aquí? – Pronuncio Robert acercándose a Robb – Tu serás Robb. – Se encamina hacia Sansa - Valla que guapa eres**

"**Le parezco guapa ¿a Joffrey se lo pareceré también?"**

**-Y tú te llamas…**

**-Arya**

**-Ohh – se acerca a Bran – A ver esos músculos…serás soldado**

**No muy lejos uno de caballeros de armadura dorada, se despojo de su yelmo, dejando ver su rubia cabellera de Lannister.**

**-Ese es Jaime Lannister, el hermano de la reina – cito Arya interrumpiendo el silencio de sus dos hermanos mas próximos**

**-Por favor, ¿quieres callarte? – le volvía a pedir Sansa**

**-Mi reina – dijo Eddard después de que besarle en la mano una vez se hubo aproximando a él**

**-Mi reina – repitió Catelyn con una reverencia cortes**

**-Llevarme a vuestra cripta, quiero presentar mis respetos – pidió Robert**

**-Llevamos viajando un mes, mi amor, seguro que los muertos pueden esperar**

**-Ned – apunto con ordenanza el rey, haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de su mujer**

"**Esa no es manera de tratar a una reina. Joffrey será mejor rey"**

**-¿Y el gnomo? – insistió Arya, esta vez la reina la escucho poniendo una mueca de indiferencia y se marcho junto a su hermano**

**En las próximas horas, se celebraría un importante banquete en honor a sus reyes.**

**Todos deberían vestir galantemente, por eso mismo, Lady Stark, estaba muy encima de sus hijos, arreglándoles la ropa, fijándose que sus prendas no estuvieran sucias y sus cabellos estuvieran bien arreglados; quería causarle una buena impresión a sus majestades.**

**Sansa era la que más se parecía a ella, por eso mismo, se esforzó más en ella, dado que su marido y el rey, estaban en trámites de juntar ambas casas cuando sus hijos fueran mayores de edad.**

**Los Baratheon y los Stark se unirían en sagrado matrimonio, formando una fuerte alianza entre ambas casas.**

**-¿Tu crees que le gustare a Joffrey? – le preguntaba Sansa a su madre, mientras esta terminaba de peinarla -¿Y si le parezco fea?**

**-Entonces es el príncipe más estúpido que ha existido**

**-Es muy guapo – mirándose en el espejo **

**-Ya… - respondía su madre, no muy convencida de su afirmación**

**-¿Cuándo nos casaríamos? ¿Pronto? ¿O tendríamos que esperar?**

**-Déjalo, tu padre aun no ha dicho que si**

**-¿Por qué diría que no? Seria el hombre más poderoso de los reinos**

**-Tendría que dejar su hogar…dejarme a mí…Y tú te irías**

**-Tú dejaste tu hogar para venir aquí y yo seria reina algún día. Por favor haz que padre diga que si**

**-Sansa…**

**-Por favor, por favor, es lo único que realmente he deseado**

**El banquete llego, todo eran risas y litros y litros de vino para los comensales. Sansa estaba sentada con su amiga Jeyne Poole, contándole que veía mas cerca su sueño cumplido, casarse con su amado y ser reina.**

**Lo que la joven Stark desconocía, era que en ese mismo lugar, apartado de todos los demás, sentado en las sombras, con varias botellas de vino vacías y empezando otra, los ojos de un animal la observaban al detalle, sin saber muy bien aun, que era eso que sentía en su corazón de bestia.**

**Una de las taberneras, se acercó a la joven de cabello castaño rojizo y le susurro que la reina quería verla; la joven se enorgulleció encandiladamente y rápidamente se levanto de su sitio, para complacer los deseos de su señora soberana.**

**-Hola, palomita – cito la reina Cersei a modo de saludo –Pero que hermosa ¿Qué edad tienes?**

**-Trece años alteza**

**-Eres alta, ¿aun creces?**

**-Creo que si, alteza**

**-¿Y has sangrado ya?**

"**¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso"? aquello la había consternado, no se lo esperaba en absoluto**

**-No, alteza – respondió titubeante**

**-Tu vestido, ¿lo has hecho tú? – a la muchacha le volvió la sonrisa y el rubor – Que talento, deberías hacerme algo**

**Después de esa moderada conversación, Sansa, volvió a tomar asiento en su sitio, miro a su derecha y descubrió a su príncipe mirarla y sonreírla.**

"**Me ha mirado otra vez. Dioses gracias por estos momentos y los buenos momentos que pasaremos en el futuro, si mi señor padre acepta el enlace"**

**-Sansa, que felicidad – le decía su amiga, después de conocer la situación**

**-¿Verdad? Aun no me lo creo…soy tan feliz que nada me lo podrá estropear**

**Demasiado rápido hablo, pues frente a su hermana, cargaba una cuchara con un pedazo de carne y se lo lanzaba en la cara, haciendo que todos a su alrededor se rieran de la broma hecha por la pequeña.**

**-Arya! – Se quejaba Sansa – No tiene gracia, siempre me hace esto**

"**El príncipe lo ha visto, ahora le parece tonta…maldita Arya, siempre estropeándolo todo ¿Qué le he hecho?"**

**La noche había sido larga y muy extenuante, prácticamente todo el mundo se había emborrachado, aunque unos mas que otros y si no, que se lo pregunten a Tyrion Lannister, quien dormitada en una escalerilla de madera, mientras a su lado el Perro, se terminaba de colocar las botas de cuero.**

**-¿Una noche dura gnomo?**

**-Si salgo de esta sin soltar un chorro por algun agujero, será un milagro**

**-No te tenia por cazador**

**-El mejor de estas tierras, mi lanza nunca falla**

**-No es caza si tienes que pagar – El Perro se marcho en busca del príncipe, no era conveniente dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, no fuera que se metiera en problemas.**

**Los pensamientos del Perro eran vacíos, ciertamente, no tenia nada interesante en lo que pensar; lo único que le llenaba por dentro era el deseo de matar a su hermano, nada mas ocupaba su mente…por ahora.**

**Junto con Joffrey regreso en busca de Tyrion, a quien se encontraron durmiendo con los perros de los Stark.**

**-Mi madre te busca – le decía Joffrey – Partimos para desembarco del rey**

**-Antes visitaras a lord y lady Stark para mostrarles tun condolencias**

**-¿De que le servirán mis condolencias?**

**-Para nada, pero se espera que lo hagas**

**-No es importante para mí y no soporto los llantos de las mujeres – Tyrion le abofetea**

**-Una palabra mas y vuelvo a pegarte**

**-Se lo diré a mi madre – otro tortazo**

**-Ve, díselo…pero primero vete a ver a Lord y lady Stark, ponte de rodillas frente a ellos y diles lo mucho que lamentas el accidente de hijo, que estas a su servicio y los tienes presentes en sus oraciones ¿lo has entendido?**

**Joffrey se marcho del lugar con las mejillas enrojecidas y maldiciendo entre dientes la osadía de su tío.**

**-EL príncipe lo recordara mi señor – intervenía finalmente el Perro, quien aun no se había movido de su sitio**

**-eso espero, si se olvida, se buen perro y recuérdaselo**

"…**.." mas pensamientos vacíos, palabras vacías, palabras sin significado eso eran para él**

**Cuando las nubes encapotaron el azul cielo del norte, fue la llamada de la madre naturaleza, para que todos pusieran rumbo dirección a la capital de los reinos.**

**Los abanderados, los caballeros, los jinetes libres, los reyes, Lord Stark, Sansa y Arya, también, se les había unido Jeyne Poole a petición de su inseparable amiga huargo.**


	3. Travesia por el Camino Real

**El viaje estaba siendo de lo más lento, muchos tenían la idea de que una tortuga podría viajar más rápido.**

**Esa lentitud se debía primordialmente en el carruaje en el que viajaban la reina Cersei y su única hija, Myrcella.**

**Sansa hubiera preferido poder viajar con ellos, así aprendería de Cersei en como comportarse como una buena reina, para cuando le llegara el turno a ella; pero aquello no pudo ser, debía de viajar en otro carruaje medio improvisado, al lado de su amiga Jeyne Poole, la septa Mordane y su hermana Arya.**

**Era un caluroso día, las dos Stark se asomaban por las ventanas del carromato; una imaginándose escenas románticas con su príncipe, yendo agarrados de la mano y él llevándole ramos de flores y la otra, imaginándose corriendo libre con su loba huargo, escalando montañas y saltando por enormes cascadas en compañía de una gran manada.**

**De pronto, Sansa se asusto cuando por el lado de su ventana apareció el Perro a lomos de su caballo.**

**-¿Os he asustado, niña? – pregunto sin quitarse el casco, haciendo que su voz tintineara afilada y áspera como una espada oxidada**

**-N..n..no – respondió con dudas, conservando la piel de gallina**

**-En el futuro deberíais aprender a mentir mejor – señalo, para seguir avanzando **

**Sansa lo vio alejarse por el horizonte y ponerse al lado del príncipe, quien se había detenido para esperarlo.**

"**Que hombre tan aterrador" **

"**¿Quién será?"**

**-¿Quién era ese hombre? – Pregunto Arya con brillo en los ojos - ¿Habéis visto su yelmo?**

**-Era Sandor Clegane, aunque todos lo llaman "Perro" – explico la septa**

**-¿Es un caballero de la reina? – interrogo Sansa casi como con interés**

**-No, no lo es – respondió la anciana –Pero su labor es quizás más importante; es el escudo juramentado del príncipe Joffrey, su guardaespaldas**

**-Es muy grande – apunto Arya, asomada por la ventana para ver si lo veía**

"…**El Perro…"**

"…**el protector del príncipe…"**

"…**da miedo…"**

"…**me dijo que debería aprender a mentir mejor, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?..."**

"…**tendré que acostumbrarme a él, es el escudo de Joffrey y si me caso con él, también será el mio…"**

"…**creo que nunca lograre mirarlo, sin sentir espanto…"**

**Unos días mas tarde, tuvieron que volver a levantar el campamento antes de tiempo, puesto que se había roto otra rueda del carruaje de la reina.**

**En una tienda bastante cómoda, Sansa desayunada en compañía de la septa Mordane, ante la ausencia de su padre, la anciana le aclaro que él rey le había reclamado a horas tempranas.**

**-El rey lo mandó llamar. Creo que se han ido otra vez de caza. **

**-Espero que no les pase nada—dijo Sansa al tiempo que daba un trocito de panceta a **_**Dama, **_**por debajo de la mesa. **

**-Una dama noble no echa de comer a los perros en la mesa —dijo la septa Mordane con desaprobación**

**-No es una perra, es una loba huargo —señaló la joven—. Además, mi padre dijo que podíamos traerlas con nosotras si queríamos.**

**-Eres una niña muy buena, Sansa. Pero en lo que respecta a esas criaturas eres tan testaruda como tu hermana. —Frunció el ceño—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Arya?**

**-No tenía hambre —respondió. **

"**Seguro que se las ha ingeniado para que algún pinche le dé de comer"**

"**Tenían que haberla dejado en Invernalia"**

**-Dile que hoy se tiene que poner un vestido bonito. Nos han invitado a viajar con la reina y con la princesa Myrcella en el carromato real**

"**¿En serio?"**

"**Que gran noticia…Arya…no lo estropees, compórtate por favor"**

**-Se lo diré, pero se vestirá como siempre**

"**Dioses por favor, que no sea muy grande la vergüenza"**

**Después de terminar de desayunar, Sansa se retiro después de la aprobación de la Septa; una vez fuera los oídos se le llenaron de maldiciones y los crujidos cuando los soldados intentaban levantar más campamentos.**

**Se adentro por los bosques y encontró a su hermana con Nymeria, intentando que ésta se quedara quieta, mientras la peina.**

**-Tienes que ir a ponerte algo bonito -le espeto-Te lo manda la septa Mordane. Hoy vamos a viajar en el carromato de la reina con la princesa Myrcella.**

**-Yo no -replicó su hermana - Mycah y yo vamos a cabalgar río arriba para buscar rubíes en el vado.**

**-Rubíes -repitió desconcertada- ¿Qué rubíes?**

**-Los rubíes de Rhaegar, por supuesto - contestó Arya mirándola como si la considerar estúpida - Aquí es donde el rey Robert lo mató y consiguió la corona.**

"**¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña y bobalicona puede saber esas cosas?"**

**-No puedes ir a buscar rubíes, la princesa nos está esperando. La reina nos invitó a las dos.**

**-Y a mí qué -replicó la menor de las hermanas- La casa con ruedas no tiene ventanas, no se ve nada.**

**-Pero, ¿qué quieres ver? -preguntó molesta**

"**Lo sabia, sabia que terminaría estropeándolo todo, siempre me hace quedar mal"**

**-No hay más que prados, granjas y refugios.**

**-Mentira -le grito-Si vinieras con nosotros alguna vez lo verías.**

**-No me gusta montar a caballo, te manchas toda, y luego te duele todo el cuerpo.**

"**Montar a caballo es para los caballeros, yo soy una dama recatada"**

"…**no soy ninguna basta aldeana como tu…"**

**- Cuando estábamos cruzando el Cuello conté treinta y seis tipos de flores que no había visto nunca, y Mycah me enseñó un lagarto león. He visto cosas que jamás te imaginarias**

**-No debes salirte del camino -le recordó Sansa- Lo dijo padre.**

**-Tampoco me alejé tanto. Además, **_**Nymeria **_**me acompañó. Y no lo hago todos los días. También es divertido cabalgar junto a los carromatos y charlar con la gente**

"**Un día de estos te pasara algo malo, ya lo veras; entablas amistad con cualquiera, desde niños desnudos hasta caballerosa decorosos y linaje desconocido"**

"**Y ese tal Mycah es solo el hijo de un carnicero…duerme con la carne de los animales muertos y esta impregnado de su hedor, por no decir que no tiene la menor idea de lo que significa la educación" **

**-Nos darán té y pastas de limón, ¡No me digas que prefieres montar un caballo viejo y maloliente, y acabar toda sudorosa y magullada, en vez de tumbarte sobre almohadones de plumas y tomar pastas con la reina!**

—**La reina no me cae bien —dijo Arya sin darle importancia. **

"**¿Pero como puedes decir eso? ¡por el amor de los dioses, se trata de la reina!"**

**-Además, no me deja que vaya con **_**Nymeria.**_

**-La casa con ruedas de la reina no es lugar para una loba -dijo Sansa- Y además, a la princesa Myrcella le dan miedo, ya lo sabes.**

**-Me importa un cuerno lo que digas, yo me voy a caballo. – menciono con gesto testarudo**

**-Dioses, Arya, hay veces que pareces una chiquilla - menciono suspirando-. De acuerdo, iré yo sola. Así será todo más agradable. **_**Dama **_**y yo nos comeremos todas las pastas de limón, y lo pasaremos mejor sin ti.**

**Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero el grito de Arya la alcanzó.**

**-¡A ti tampoco te dejarán entrar con **_**Dama**_**!**

**Y con aquella elocuencia, Arya salió corriendo detrás de su loba que se había escapado entre los matorrales más próximos.**

**Sansa regreso por donde había venido, quería encontrar a Jeyne para tener alguien con cerebro con quien hablar.**

"**¿Dónde se habrá metido?" se preguntaba mientras miraba a todas las chicas con las que se encontraba.**

**De repente, se topo de frente con un hombre de expresión terrorífica, pareciera que tuviese la cara de un muerto; no tenia pelo y estaba chupado; sus ojos eran pequeños e inquisidores y su boca estaba torcida en una mueca de descontento.**

**-Perdonadme señor…**

**Por si no hubiera sido bastante el susto, una fuerte mano la agarro por el hombro.**

"**Mi padre…"**

**Pero al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Sandor Clegane; en esta ocasión no llevaba su yelmo puesto; ahora eran mucho mas visibles las quemaduras de su rostro.**

"…**Es espantoso…"**

"…**no debo retroceder, no tiene que notar mi incomodidad…"**

**-¿Te he vuelto a asustar, niña?...¿o tiemblas por él? – señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al hombre calvo – A mi también me da miedo ¿mira que cara?**

**En ese momento, Sansa se dirigió al hombre de mirada furtiva y aspecto cadavérico**

**-Perdón si os he ofendido, ser – se disculpo con cortesía; a lo que éste respondió con gesto indiferente y un bufido mientras se marchaba - ¿Por qué no me habla?**

**-No ha estado muy locuaz los últimos veinte años, desde que el rey loco le arranco la lengua con pinzas calientes…**

**-Aunque habla muy bien con la espada – señalaba Joffrey quien se apareció por detrás de Sansa**

"…**Mi príncipe…"**

**-Ser Ilyn Payne, la justicia del rey, el verdugo real – Joffrey noto la incomodidad de la joven Stark y no dudo en adularla acariciándole en la barbilla -¿Qué teméis mi dulce dama? ¿EL sabueso os da miedo?**

"**...que cortes es…"**

"…**por favor, echar a vuestro perro y quedémonos s solas…"**

**-Apártate Perro, asustas a mi señora – ordeno el príncipe- No quiero veros disgustada**

"**A vuestro lado nunca podría estarlo"**

**-El sol por fin brilla…pasead conmigo**

"…**me ha pedido que pasee con él, ahora seguro que me un anillo de pedida, como en los cuentos de la tata…"**

**-Quédate Dama – le susurro a su loba**

**Pasaron junto a la carroza real y la reina Cersei le dijo a la muchacha que tendría que posponer su cita, a causa de unos asuntos que le había surgido a última hora.**

**La joven pareja se adentraron hasta encontrarse con un fino arroyo de agua fresca venida directamente de las montañas.**

**Para incomodidad de Sansa, allí también estaba su hermana Arya luchando con unos palos con el hijo del carnicero.**

"…**Oh, no…siempre tan inoportuna…"**

**Antes de llegar hasta ellos, Joffrey le ofreció beber de su petaca.**

**-Creo que no debería de beber más; padre solo nos deja tomar una copa en las fiestas**

**-Mi princesa puede tomar todo lo que quiera **

**Después de volver a ofrecérsela de nuevo, Sansa la acepto y bebió un trago**

"…**nuestras salivas se han juntado…quiero casarme pronto con él, le hare muy feliz…nos haremos muy felices mutuamente, estoy segura…"**

**-Que haces tu aquí? Márchate – le reprocho Arya cuando vio aparecer a su hermana**

**-¿Vuestras hermana? – le pregunto Joffrey a Sansa -¿Y quien eres tu, chico?**

**-Mycah, mi señor**

**-Es el hijo del carnicero – puntualizo Sansa, casi con desprecio**

**-Es mi amigo – gruño Arya**

**-¿El hijo un carnicero quiere ser caballero, eh? – Pregunto el príncipe, que casi mas parecía una ofensa – Coge tu espada hijo del carnicero, a ver como se te da**

**-Me lo pidió ella mi señor, me lo pidió ella**

**-Soy tu príncipe, no tu señor y he dicho que cojas la espada –ordeno con templanza **

**-No es mi espada mi príncipe, solo es un palo – dijo aterrado el muchacho**

**-Y tu no eres un caballero, solo el hijo del carnicero – le indico a la vez que paseaba el filo de la espada por el rostro compungido del chico –Le has pegado a la hermana de mi señora ¿lo sabes?**

**-Basta – intervino Arya con brusquedad**

**-Arya, tú no te metas – le advirtió su hermana**

**-No lo heriré…mucho – le empieza a cortar en la mejilla**

**-ARYA! – le grito Sansa, después de que agrediera por la espalda al príncipe**

**Joffrey comenzó a lanzar estocadas a la chiquilla, pero ella era mucho más ágil, por lo que no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo todos y de algún modo dejar en evidencia al príncipe**

**-Basta, parad los dos – pidió alterada la mayor de las Stark –Lo estáis estropeando, lo estáis estropeando todo**

**-Te destripare zorrilla – le grito Joffrey a Arya; en esos momentos de algún lado salió Nymeria y mordió el brazo del heredero a la corona.**

**Una vez Arya le quito la loba de encima, se hizo con la flamante espada de acero de Joffrey y le apunto con ella.**

**-No, no, por favor – suplico él con gesto miedoso**

**-Arya, déjalo en paz**

**La joven hizo caso a la petición de su hermana, se aproximó a la orilla del rio y tiro la espada tan lejos como pudo; posteriormente se marcho corriendo seguida por Nymeria.**

**-Mi príncipe, mi pobre príncipe, mirad lo que os han hecho; quedaros aquí, volver a buscar ayuda – estira la mano para acariciarle con ternura, pero él aparta la cara con desprecio**

"…**mi príncipe, ¿Por qué no me dejáis que os toque?..."**

**-Marchaos – ordeno bruscamente – No me toquéis**

"…**Todo es culpa de Arya, ella lo ha estropeada todo, ella y el estúpido de su amigo…"**


	4. Dando Caza

**En una de las tiendas de campaña, habían improvisado un consejo para reunirse y determinar que hacer con Nymeria y el hijo del carnicero.**

**Sansa estaba con la septa Mordane y con Jeyne Poole; las tres comían pastas de limón con té.**

**La hija de los Stark estaba extremadamente pensativa y las otras dos la observaban disimuladamente.**

**-Sansa querida ¿te sucede algo? – pregunto finalmente la Septa**

**-No… - respondió cabizbaja**

"…**Nymeria a mordido al príncipe…"**

"… **¿Qué sucederá en el consejo?..."**

"…**Deberían llevarse a Nymeria de regreso a Invernalia, y de paso, a Arya también…no sé que hace aquí"**

**-¿No me vas a contar que tal tu paseo con Joffrey? – le indago Jeyne intentando que su amiga dejara de sentirse mal**

"…**No lo tomes a mal Jeyne, pero no tengo ganas de hablar…"**

**La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio; entonces, uno de los guardias del Rey vino a buscarla, al parecer requerían su presencia en el consejo.**

"… **¿Pero yo que he hecho?..."**

**Al presentarse ante ellos, el rey fue claro, conciso y directo; no se ando con rodeos, ni miramientos, ni por las ramas.**

**-Bueno niña, dime que ha pasado; cuéntalo todo y di la verdad. Es un gran delito mentir a un Rey**

**-No lo se…no lo recuerdo, todo paso muy deprisa…yo no vi…**

**-Mentirosa!- le grito Arya que estaba a su espalda, a la vez que le tiraba del pelo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a su hermana –Mentirosa, mentirosa!**

**-Ya Basta Arya – le ordeno con fuerza Eddard mientras se la quitaba de encima a Sansa**

**-Es tan salvaje como ese animal suyo – cito Cersei a modo de observación –Quiero que se la castigue**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la azote por las calles? Maldición los niños se pelean siempre, se acabo**

**-Joffrey estará marcado el resto de su vida**

**-¿Dejaste que esa chiquilla te desarmara? – le pregunto Robert a su hijo con un tono que parecía de alguien que estaba avergonzado**

**Joffrey se mantuvo en silencio.**

"…**El rey no conoce a Arya, si lo hiciera sabría que seria capaz de desarmar hasta un gigante…"**

"…**Joffrey actuó con un caballero, podía haberla pegado, pero no lo hizo…"**

**-Ned, procura disciplinar a la niña, yo hare lo mismo con mi hijo**

**-Con gusto alteza**

**-¿Y que hay del lobo? – Importuno otra vez Cersei, cuando todos se disponían a dar el tema por zanjado -¿Qué hay de la bestia que se cebo con tu hijo?**

**-Me había olvidado del maldito lobo**

**-No hay ni rastro del lobo alteza –informo uno de los caballeros uniformados**

**-¿No? Pues que así sea – respondió queriendo finalizar**

**-Hay otro lobo – se adelanto la reina, no conforme con la situación**

**-Como desees**

**-No habláis en serio – le dijo Lord Stark a su viejo amigo**

**-No es una mascota, consíguele un perro, estará mas contenta**

"… **¿Dama? No, no, no puede estar hablando de Dama; ella es muy buena y no estaba…"**

**-¿No se referirá a Dama, verdad? -pregunto Sansa preocupada por el futuro de su huargo-No, no, no Dama no, ella no ha mordido a nadie**

**-Dama no estaba – intervino Arya con enfado, ante las sonrisa malévola de Joffrey – Dejadla en paz**

**-No les dejes hacerlo – le pidió Sansa a su padre mientras le sostenía del brazo –Por favor no fue Dama!**

**-Es justo lo que ordenáis? – Lanzo Eddard a Robert - Alteza**

**El rey solo se limito a mirarlo y a marcharse sin decir una sola palabra mas del asunto**

**-¿Dónde esta la bestia? – le pregunto Cersei al guardia**

**-Encadenada fuera**

"…**Padre hacer algo, no podéis que page Dama por algo que no hizo…ella…ella es inocente…"**

**-Ser Ilyn, hacer los honores**

**-No – contrarrestos Eddard – Chicas, ir a vuestros cuartos. Si se debe hacer, lo hare yo mismo**

**-¿Esto es un truco?**

**-El lobo es del norte, merece algo mejor que un carnicero **

**Previamente, antes de juzgar a la loba de la menor de los Stark, se dicto sentencia para Mycah.**

**Su padre era viejo y no tenia recursos con los que defender a su hijo, además, ¿a quien creería el Rey? ¿A su primogénito o a un aprendiz de carnicero?**

**Al joven muchacho lo sentenciaron a muerte.**

**-Perro, encárgate – ordeno impasible Joffrey – Cázalo**

"…**Mátalo tu…no me gusta matar niños…"**

"…**Odio matarlos…"**

**Sandor Clegane salió del lugar con unos pensamientos contradictorios a lo que iba a ejecutar.**

**No le llamaban Perro por nada…siempre fiel a su amo; podía no gustarle sus decisiones, ¿Pero quien era él para cuestionarlo?**

**Después del trabajo, se bebería una botella de vino e intentaría olvidarlo todo; no era como su hermano Gregor, él tenía remordimientos aunque su aspecto no diera cabida para esa idea.**

**Mataría al hijo del carnicero lo más rápido posible, con un solo golpe, sin dolor y después…después se rendiría al alcohol.**

**Desato las amarras de su corcel, un robusto caballo negro como la brea, al que llamaba "Desconocido" en honor al séptimo dios, el mismo que encarna la muerte y se encarga de guiar a los muertos al otro mundo.**

**El Perro cabalgo por el campamento buscando a su presa; no había ni rastro, hasta que entre unos frondosos arbustos, localizo el carro de la carne cruda, en concreto, los trozos que no servían para degustar.**

**Su caballo sabia lo que tenia que hacer; caminar hasta allí y hacerlo lento, despacio, en sintonía con la suave brisa que azotaba el lugar.**

**Sandor bajo de Desconocido; su mano derecha ya estaba preparada para desenfundar.**

**Caminó con pasos pesados, estrujando literalmente la hierba bajo sus pies y sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar suavemente el pomo de su espada.**

**Las moscas revoloteaban encabritadas y Clegane bufo molesto por los vuelos de los insectos chupópteros; saco la espada de la funda e inicio a pinchar los pedazos de carne cruda; no era el mejor lugar para esconderse, por el fuerte hedor de la podredumbre, pero para un muchacho que se había criado entre todo aquello, no le resultaría desagradable.**

**-AHHHH! – grito repentinamente el joven**

**Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a derramarse por el borde de la carreta; el Perro metió el brazo entre el alimento medio descompuesto y saco al chico.**

**-¿Algo que decir? – le pregunto**

**-No me mate, por favor, no me mate – suplico con lagrimas en los ojos**

**El ejecutor de Joffrey lo miro fríamente, sin mostrar una sola mueca en su rostro; lo levanto del suelo tirándole de la capa y el hijo de carnicero, hizo todo que hace una persona instintivamente cuando va a morir; se zapo de su prenda y corrió, corrió como una exhalación hacia adentrarse en el bosque.**

"…**Chico necio…"**

**Sandor Clegane volvió a montar a lomos de su caballo; lo espoleo y cabalgo en persecución del fugitivo.**

**Mantenía su brazo a media altura, blandiendo su espada; la luna se reflejaba en el helado filo de la hoja; Sandor y Desconocido eran uno con la noche, ninjas entre las sombras, escalofríos que llevaban la muerte. **

**El escudo juramentado del príncipe nunca fallaba con la espada, siempre acertaba; todos lo sabían…Mycah lo sabia, pero aun así, corrió y corrió tantos con sus piernas le permitieron; quizás los dioses serian benévolos y le permitieran escapar de las zarpas de Sandor Clegane.**

**Era inútil rezar e implorar, era un perro, un perro nacido para la caza, venido al mundo para sembrar muerte, entrenado para ello.**

**Lo vio…Clegane vio a Mycah a pocos metros de distancia; cojeaba de la pierna que le había sido atravesada; iba dejando pequeñas motas de sangre por el suelo, que Desconocido había sabido interpretar y seguir.**

**-¡No corras chico! – le grito después de que el corcel relinchara **

"…**Sera peor…"**

"…**Te dolerá mas…"**

**Desconocido acelero el trote tras ser espoleado de nuevo; Mycah ya era capaz de sentir el aliento del Perro a sus espaldas.**

**El niño tropezó con una rama semi enterrada en el fango, al elevar la cabeza vio su reflejo en el acero de la espada del Perro; el ejecutor mostraba impasibilidad como si no fuera la primera vez que mataba un niño y la cara del chico se había vuelto blanca, tan blanca como la nieve que azotaba las tierras norteñas en invierno.**

**La espada hizo una parábola perpendicular cortándole desde el hombro hasta la cadera.**

**Aquella joven sangre derramada penetro en la tierra y las raíces como plantas carnívoras, se alimentaron de ella, a modo de combatir la sequia y sobrevivir.**

**Sandor levanto el cuerpo ya sin vida de Mycah y lo cargo encima de su caballo; a continuación, agarro con firmeza las riendas y se encamino a volver hasta el campamento, para informar.**

**A medio camino, se encontró cara a cara con Lord Eddard Stark; éste lo miro apesadumbrado al ver el cuerpo sangrante del joven, el Perro se limito a pasar de largo.**

**-Lo has matado – le decía Eddard**

**-Corrió… – le respondió - …pero no demasiado**

**En otro escenario, Sansa estaba encerrada en su cuarto, siendo un reguero de lagrimas, odiando a su hermana, odiando a Nymeria, odiando a los dioses por lo crueles que habían sido.**

"…**Ahora padre estará matando a Dama…"**

"…**Pero porque, porque, ella no ha hecho nada…"**

"…**Te odio Arya, te odio con todas mis fuerzas…"**

"…**Dama…"**

**Se levanto de su cama y por primera vez, desobedeció las ordenes de su padre y se escapo; necesitaba tomar el aire y pensar en todo lo sucedido, en aquel día que había resultado ser nefasto e injusto.**

**Caminaba mirando al suelo, mientras las lágrimas que le habían recorrido las mejillas se secaban, como se seca una flor al sol. Entonces una sombra se proyecto frente a ella, nublándole el paso; al levantar el rostro, se lo encontró otra vez.**

**-Discúlpeme, ser – citaba ella con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible…menos para él**

**-¿Has llorado, niña? – Le pregunto el Perro; Sansa negó con la cabeza, pues no podía articular palabra – Si que lo has hecho…lo huelo, huelo tus malas mentiras**

**Él la miro, pero ella aparto la vista; no quería cruzarse con sus ojos, cuando se cruzaban las miradas, sentía como si la estuviera devorando como a una de sus presas.**

"…**Vete por favor, vete…"**

**Sandor Clegane hizo una vaga mueca en forma de sonrisa, para después, desaparecer en las sombras de la noche; Sansa lo miro desaparecer y entonces pudo darse cuenta de que llevaba una botella de vino.**

"…**Eso explica su hedor…."**

"…**olor a sangre y alcohol…"**

"…**un verdadero caballero no se dejaría vender por la bebida…"**

**La muchacha Stark siguió avanzando, pero sus pasos rápidamente se detuvieron al ver a su padre frente a Dama ya muerta.**

"…**No, no, no…"**

**Entonces, Sansa invadida de nuevo por la nostalgia y lo perdido, regreso en un llanto ahogado hasta su cama; no ceno, no hablo, no dijo nada.**

**Y mientras ella lloraba en silencio contra la almohada, Sandor Clegane tomaba asiento en una roca, a las orillas del camino real, para beber, para emborracharse hasta quedar ciego de alcohol.**

**Era su rutina, ser mandado matar inocentes y ahogar las emociones en litros y litros de vino.**

"…**Juramentos…estúpidos juramentos…" un trago**

"…**Debería…" una duda y de nuevo otro sorbo**

"…**Debería matarlos a todos…" de nuevo la botella en los labios**


	5. Torneo de Celebracion 1ºParte

**Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que habían llegado a Desembarco del Rey.**

**Las dos hermanas se evitaban todavía, su padre había sido ya condecorado con el nombramiento de la nueva mano del rey y las leyes decían que deberían de hacer un torneo de caballeros.**

**Eddard no era el típico hombre al que le gustaran esa clase de espectáculos, pero si se negaba era como si estuviera insultando al propio Robert.**

— **¡Un torneo! —Exclamó Sansa -¿Se nos permitirá asistir, padre?**

—**Sabes de sobra qué opino, Sansa. Tengo que organizar los juegos de Robert y encima fingir que me siento honrado. Pero nada me obliga a exponer a mis hijas a semejante locura.**

— **¡Por favor! —Insistió ella — ¡Quiero verlo!**

—**La princesa Myrcella asistirá, mi señor —intervino la septa Mordane— Y es más joven que lady Sansa. Todas las damas de la corte estarán presentes, es lo que se espera de ellas en un gran acontecimiento como ése. Y el torneo es en vuestro honor, resultaría muy extraño que vuestra familia no asistiera.**

—**Supongo que sí. —Contuvo el aliento— Muy bien, me encargaré de que tengas un lugar, Sansa. —Dirige la mirada a Arya- De que las dos tengáis un lugar.**

—**No me importa esa estupidez de torneo —replicó ella. **

"…**Pero bueno, a esta niña ¿Qué le pasa?, siempre con que quiere aventuras ya acción y ahora que puede ver algo así ¿no quiere asistir?..."**

—**Será un acontecimiento espléndido —le conto su hermana— Nadie querrá que asistas.**

"…**Pues no vengas, te ahorraras que te señalen y cuchicheen cuando pases al lado de ellos…"**

"…**Los dioses sean justos y te alejen de mi, para que dejes de estropearlo todo…"**

—**Ya basta, Sansa. —le menciono con furia su padre— Una palabra más y cambiaré de opinión. Estoy harto de esta guerra que os traéis entre las dos. Sois hermanas y quiero que os comportéis como tales, ¿entendido?**

"…**Padre siempre de lado de Arya, si madre estuviera aquí…"**

"…**Si dama estuviera aquí…"**

—**Os ruego que me disculpéis —dijo Eddard a los presentes— Esta noche no tengo apetito.**

**Una vez que Lord Stark se marcho del lugar, Sansa inicio unos susurros con su amiga Jeyne Poole.**

**-¿Crees que este Beric? – le pregunto mordiéndose el labio**

**-Seguro, seguro que si**

**-Si pudiera hablar con él…**

**-¿Participara Joffrey?**

**-Es el príncipe, no lo expondrán a una justa tan peligrosa, podrían hacerle daño**

"…**Seguro que el daño se lo llevarían sus enemigos…"**

— **¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencita? —preguntó la septa Mordane al detectar que Arya se había levantado de su asiento**

—**No tengo hambre. ¿Me disculpáis, por favor?**

—**No, no te disculpamos —replicó la septa—Si casi no has tocado la comida. Siéntate ahí y limpia el plato.**

— **¡Límpialo tú! – chillo como una descosida y se marcho veloz**

"…**Salvaje…"**

**Fuera de allí, sentado sobre un muro de fría piedra, el Perro afilaba su espada; lento pero sin pausa.**

**Todos pasaban de largo, nadie le miraba; era como un fantasma a la luz del sol, un ser atroz de cara quemada que solo traía muerte y miedo.**

"…**Ganare…"**

"…**quieren que pierna contra Lord Jaime Lannister…"**

"…**que me castiguen si lo creen justo, pero no obedeceré…"**

"…**este año no, este año…"**

**Gruñe "…Gregor…"**

**A lo lejos siempre tan brillante y espectacular, caminaba la reina Cersei; siempre tan sonriente y cuidada.**

**Detuvo sus corteses frente a Sandor; éste dejo de afilar y se levanto.**

**-¿Sabes que tienes que hacer verdad? ¿No tengo que recordártelo?**

**-Su hermano me derrotara, mi señora – cito con perfecta cortesía fingida**

"…**No lo hará…"**

**-Así me gusta – inicia de nuevo su caminar – un perro obediente**

**Sansa acudió al torneo de la Mano con la septa Mordane, Jeyne Poole y muy separada de ellas, su hermana.**

**No conocía a muchos de los jinetes; había caballeros de los Dedos, de Altojardín y de las montañas de Dorne, jinetes libres y escuderos recién ascendidos, estaban los hijos más jóvenes de grandes señores y los herederos de las casas menores.**

**Sansa y Jeyne gritaron al unísono una docena de veces, cuando los jinetes chocaban y las lanzas saltaban en pedazos.**

**Jeyne se tapaba los ojos como una niña asustada cada vez que un hombre caía, pero Sansa era más dura. **

"…**Una gran dama sabe comportarse durante un torneo... "**

"…**Me alegra que la Septa se alegre de mi compostura, voy por buen camino…"**

**La siguiente ronda de la justa, enfrentaban a Ser Gregor Clegane, llamado la Montaña que cabalga, contra un joven recién ascendido.**

**Ser Gregor fue impasible, clavo su lanza en la garganta del muchacho; su sangre se fugaba, como el agua en una tubería rota.**

**Sansa miraba perpleja y con una extraña fascinación, mientras la Septa Mordane, se tenía que llevar a Jeyne, quien no soporto la escena.**

"…**Increíble, que fuerza…"**

… **¿Sera mas fuerte que Perro?..."**

**En cuanto retiraron el cadáver, un criado con una pala, echó tierra sobre el lugar donde había caído para tapar la sangre. **

**A continuación se reanudaron las justas.**

**Un miembro de la guardia real fue el siguiente en caer ante Gregor, y el Perro derribó a Lord Renly. **

**La caída del hermano menor del rey fue tan violenta que salió despedido de su caballo. Su cabeza chocó contra el suelo con un **_**crack **_**que hizo que la multitud contuviera el aliento, pero sólo se le había roto una púa del asta dorada del yelmo. **

"…**Que susto…"**

"…**El Perro es…"**

**Lord Renly se puso en pie y con una reverencia elegante, entregó la púa rota al vencedor. **

**El Perro dejó escapar un bufido y la lanzó a la multitud. **

**Para entonces ya había regresado la septa Mordane, pero sola.**

**-La jovencita Jeyne, no se encontraba bien, asique la deje de vuelta en el castillo – le explico**

"…**No me acordaba de ella…"**

**Al final sólo quedaron cuatro: el Perro y su monstruoso hermano Gregor, Jaime Lannister el Matarreyes, y Ser Loras Tyrell, al que llamaban el Caballero de las Flores, éste quien había sido el ultimo en ganar, cabalgo delicadamente hasta ponerse frente a Sansa, a quien le hizo entrega de una rosa roja.**

—**Mi dulce señora, no hay victoria que sea ni la mitad de hermosa que vos.**

"…**Que guapo y educado, casi tanto como Joffrey…"**

**Cuando por fin alzó la vista había junto a ella un hombre que la miraba. **

—**Debes de ser una de sus hijas —dijo— Eres una Tully.**

—**Soy Sansa Stark —le respondió incómoda.**

"…**Que hombre tan extraño, nunca la había visto…"**

—**No tengo el honor de conoceros, mi señor.**

—**Es Lord Petyr Baelish, mi niña. —Le aclaro la septa Mordane—Del**

**Consejo Privado del rey.**

—**Cuando era joven tu madre fue mi reina de la belleza. Has heredado su cabello.**

**Le rozó la mejilla con los dedos al acariciarle un mechón castaño rojizo. De repente, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.**

**En esos instantes el príncipe Joffre hizo acto de presencia, para tomar asiento junto a sus padres. Había llegado tarde, pues el torneo se había pospuesto para el día siguiente, dado que ya era demasiado tarde y la visibilidad ya no era buena.**

"…**Que atractivo esta, todo un rey…"**

"…**La reina, a ella la odio, por su culpa Dama murió; por su culpa y por Arya…las odio a las dos…"**

**Joffrey, se levanto, se acercó a su prometida y le beso la mano con educación.**

"…**guapo y galante como los príncipes de las canciones…"**

—**Ser Loras tiene buen ojo para la belleza, mi señora.**

—**Fue muy amable. Ser Loras es un gran caballero. ¿Crees que ganará mañana el torneo, mi señor?**

—**No —replicó Joffrey—Mi perro lo derrotará, y si no mi tío Jaime. Y dentro de pocos años, cuando tenga edad para participar en las justas, yo los derrotaré a todos.**

**Joffrey** **se pasó la noche hablando con Sansa, la colmó de cumplidos, la hizo reír, le contó los pequeños cotilleos de la corte. Sansa estaba tan cautivada que olvidó toda cortesía y apenas dirigió la palabra a la septa Mordane, que estaba sentada a su izquierda**.

**Sansa se sobresaltó cuando Joffrey le puso la mano en el brazo.**

—**Se hace tarde —dijo el príncipe — ¿Hace falta que te acompañe alguien para volver al castillo?**

—**No —empezó a decir Sansa— Es decir... sí, gracias, eres muy amable. Estoy cansada, y el camino es tan oscuro... Me gustaría que**

**alguien me protegiera.**

"…**Los dioses vuelven a estar de mi lado…caminaremos a la luz de la luna, como una pareja de enamorados igual que en las canciones y lo mejor de todo, es que no esta Arya cerca para estropearlo…"**

**-¡Perro! —llamó Joffrey elevando la voz**

"…**Pero… ¿Por qué llama a su Perro?..."**

**Sandor Clegane apareció tan de repente como si hubiera surgido de la noche. Se había cambiado la armadura por una túnica de lana**

**-¿Sí, Alteza? - pregunto**

—**Acompaña a mi prometida al castillo, que nada malo le suceda —le ordenó con tono brusco. Seguidamente, Joffrey se alejó de ella a zancadas.**

"…**Dioses, me esta mirado…siento sus ojos puestos en mi…para él soy con una de tantas presas…no quiero quedarme a solas con este hombre…"**

— **¿Creías que Joffrey te iba a acompañar en persona? —Sonríe— Ni lo sueñes. —La cogió del brazo para ponerla en pie**

"…**que fuerza tiene y sin embargo, no siento dolor…"**

— **Vamos, no eres la única que tiene sueño. He bebido demasiado, y puede que mañana tenga que matar a mi hermano.**

**El Perro cogió una antorcha para iluminar el camino y ella lo siguió. El terreno era rocoso y desigual, y la luz de las antorchas parecía moverse bajo los pies. **

**El silencio se hacía más protagonista a cada paso. **

"…**Su cara…"**

"…**Una verdadera dama no debe de hacer caso de un rostro desfigurado…"**

—**Hoy habéis sido muy valeroso, Ser Sandor —consiguió recitar.**

—**Ahórrate los cumplidos vacíos, niña, y el tratamiento cortés. No soy ningún caballero. Mi hermano lo es. ¿Te has fijado en él?**

—**Sí —susurró— Ha sido muy...**

—**¿Valeroso? —terminó el Perro.**

"…**se esta burlando de mi…"**

—**No había otro que lo superase **

—**Tu septa te ha enseñado bien. —Sandor Clegane se detuvo de repente y**

**Sansa no tuvo más remedio que detenerse junto a él— Eres como esos pajaritos parlanchines tan bonitos, repites todo lo que te han enseñado.**

—**Eres descortés conmigo — le replico Sansa**

"…**No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso…" **

— **Y me das miedo. Quiero marcharme ya.**

—**No había otro que lo superase —repitió el Perro— Desde luego que no. Nadie ha podido superar a Gregor, nunca. Ese chico de hoy, el de la segunda justa, qué lástima, ¿no? …El pobre idiota no pintaba nada en este torneo. No tenía dinero, ni escudero, ni nadie que lo ayudara a ponerse la armadura. ¿Crees que Gregor no se dio cuenta? ¿Crees que la lanza de «Ser» Gregor fue a acertarle ahí por casualidad? Si lo crees es que tienes la cabeza hueca como la de un pájaro. La lanza de Gregor se clava donde quiere Gregor. **

"…**No puedo mirarle, no quiero mirarle…"**

**-¡Mírame! —levantándole la barbilla obligándola a alzar la vista. Se acuclilló ante ella y acercó la antorcha—Bonito espectáculo, ¿verdad? Mírame bien. Es lo que deseas. Lo has estado deseando todo el viaje por el camino real. **

**Sansa quería llorar. Él la soltó, y tiró la antorcha al suelo.**

—**¿Se te han acabado los cumplidos, niña? ¿Tu septa no te ha enseñado qué decir en estos casos? **

"…**Si no digo nada, puede que se valla y me deje sola…"**

**-Todos creen que fue en algún combate. Un asedio, una torre en llamas, un enemigo con una antorcha... Un imbécil me preguntó si me lo había hecho un dragón. —Soltó una carcajada suave y amarga—Te voy a decir qué me pasó, niña **

"…**su aliento huele a vino, esta borracho…"**

— **Yo era más pequeño que tú, tenía seis años. Un tallista instaló su taller en la aldea cercana al castillo de mi padre, y para ganarse su favor nos envió regalos. No recuerdo qué me dio a mí, pero yo quería el regalo de Gregor. Era un caballero de madera, pintado y articulado.**

**Gregor tenía cinco años más que yo, para él aquel juguete no tenía la menor importancia, ya manejaba una espada, medía un metro ochenta y tenía la musculatura de un toro. Así que se lo robe, pero no lo disfruté. Estaba muerto de miedo, y hacía bien, porque me descubrió. En la habitación había un brasero. Gregor no dijo ni una palabra, me cogió, me sujetó con un brazo y me aplastó la cara contra los carbones al rojo, y me tuvo así mientras yo gritaba. Ya has visto lo fuerte que es. Incluso entonces hicieron falta tres hombres para hacer que me soltara. Hablan de los siete infiernos. ¿Qué saben ellos? Sólo alguien que ha sufrido quemaduras como las mías sabe lo que es el infierno. Mi padre dijo a todo el mundo que las sábanas de mi cama se habían incendiado. Cuatro años más tarde lo ungieron con los siete aceites, recitó sus juramentos de caballero, y Rhaegar Targaryen le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le dijo: "Levantaos, Ser Gregor".**

**La voz ronca fue perdiendo fuerza y Sansa oyó su respiración trabajosa. **

"…**ya no tengo miedo…siento…me da pena…"**

"…**debería consolarlo, hacerle ver que tempo por él; no puede ser tan malo como aparenta…solo tiene el corazón herido y nadie que lo cure…"**

**Le puso una mano en el hombro gigantesco.**

—**No era un buen caballero —le susurro dulcemente**

—**No, pajarito, no era un buen caballero.**

—**Gracias, mi señor —dijo Sansa con docilidad cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación**

—**De lo que te he contado esta noche... Si alguna vez se lo cuentas a Joffrey... o a tu hermana, o a tu padre... o a quien sea...**

—**No se lo diré a nadie —susurró Sansa—. Lo prometo.**

"…**Con eso no basta pajarito…"**

—**Si alguna vez se lo cuentas a alguien…te mataré.**


	6. Torneo de Celebracion 2ºParte

**A la mañana siguiente, la septa Mordane se encontraba enferma y no pudo asistir a la segunda parte del torneo; Lord Stark, le había prometido a Sansa que vería con ella los combates, pero antes tenia que resolver unos asuntos con el Rey de vital importancia.**

**Faltaban escasos minutos para que los enfrentamientos tuvieran lugar; el primero en presentarse, fue Sandor Clegane.**

—**Cien dragones de oro por el Matarreyes —anunció en voz alta Meñique al ver entrar a Jaime Lannister**

—**Acepto —gritó Lord Renly—Parece que esta mañana el Perro tiene hambre.**

—**Hasta los perros hambrientos saben que no deben morder la mano que los alimenta —replicó Lord Baelish**

**Sandor Clegane se bajó el visor con un **_**clang **_**audible, y ocupó su lugar. Ser Jaime, se bajó el suyo con suavidad y se encaminó hacia la otra punta de la liza y les fue entregado sus lanzas y escudos.**

"…**Desearía que ganaras…"**

**La tribuna se estremeció cuando los caballos emprendieron el galope. El Perro se inclinó hacia adelante con la lanza firme, pero Jaime se inclinó a un lado con destreza un instante antes del impacto. La punta del arma de Clegane chocó inofensiva contra el escudo dorado con el emblema del león, mientras que la del Matarreyes acertaba en perpendicular. La madera se astilló y el Perro tuvo que luchar para no caerse. **

"…**No te caigas, lucha para no hacerlo…"**

—**¡Ya estoy haciendo planes para gastar tu dinero! —gritó Meñique a Lord Renly**

**El Perro consiguió mantenerse sobre la silla a duras penas. Tiró de las riendas del caballo, lo obligó a dar media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su punto de arranque para el segundo pase. Jaime Lannister tiró la lanza rota y cogió una nueva mientras bromeaba con su escudero. El Perro emprendió de nuevo el galope. Lannister hizo lo propio. En esta ocasión, cuando Jaime se inclinó en la silla, Sandor Clegane se inclinó también. Las dos lanzas saltaron en mil pedazos, y cuando las astillas cayeron al suelo había un caballo sin jinete, y Ser Jaime Lannister, dorado y magullado, rodaba por tierra.**

—**Sabía que el Perro iba a ganar —dijo Sansa con alegría**

—**Si sabes quién va a vencer en el segundo enfrentamiento, dímelo pronto o Lord Renly me desplumará. **

—**Lástima que el Gnomo no esté con nosotros —añadió el hermano del rey- Yo habría ganado el doble.**

**Ser Gregor Clegane ya había ocupado su puesto en la liza. Cuando hizo su aparición el Caballero de las Flores, un murmullo recorrió la multitud**

**-Es tan guapo –susurro Sansa, no demasiado bajo, pues su padre la escucho –Padre, no permitas que Ser Gregor le haga daño**

**El Perro quien ya había tomado lugar al lado del príncipe, la escucho mientras la mirada y posteriormente, volvió a dirigir su atención al frente.**

**A Ser Gregor le costaba controlar a su caballo. El semental relinchaba y sacudía la cabeza. La Montaña lo golpeó cruelmente con la bota de la armadura. El caballo se encabritó y estuvo a punto de derribarlo.**

**El Caballero de las Flores saludó al rey, cabalgó hasta el extremo más lejano de la liza y aprestó su lanza. Ser Gregor consiguió llevar a su caballo hasta su línea de salida, peleándose con las riendas. **

**-Dejaros de tantas cortesías y empezad ya, antes de que me mee encima – ordeno el Rey, mientras le servían mas vino.**

**Y todo comenzó. El semental de la Montaña emprendió el galope, un galope enloquecido, mientras que la yegua cargaba con la suavidad de la seda. Ser Gregor alzó el escudo y preparo la lanza sin dejar de pelear con su enloquecida montura, tratando de que avanzara en línea recta. Y, de pronto, Loras Tyrell estaba encima de él, con la punta de su lanza en el lugar ****preciso, y al instante siguiente la Montaña caía. Era tan enorme que su caballo cayó también.**

**En medio del campo, Ser Gregor Clegane consiguió ponerse en pie hecho una furia. Se arrancó el yelmo y lo estrelló contra el suelo.**

—**¡Mi espada! —gritó al escudero.**

**Gregor Clegane mató al caballo de un mandoble, tan feroz que casi seccionó el cuello del animal. En menos de un instante las aclamaciones se convirtieron en gritos de horror. El semental cayó de rodillas e hizo un intento de relincho. Para entonces Gregor se dirigía ya hacia la zona de la liza donde estaba Ser Loras Tyrell.**

**Todo sucedió muy deprisa. El Caballero de las Flores pedía a gritos su espada. Ser Gregor derribó de un golpe a su escudero y agarró las riendas de la yegua. El animal olió la sangre y se encabritó. Loras Tyrell consiguió a duras penas mantenerse sobre la silla. Ser Gregor blandió la espada y asestó un golpe salvaje con ambas manos que acertó al muchacho en el pecho y lo derribó. **

"…**Lo va a matar…"**

**Gregor alzó la espada para asestar el golpe definitivo.**

—**Déjalo en paz —dijo una voz ronca, al tiempo que una mano de hierro lo apartaba del muchacho.**

**La Montaña se giró, mudo de rabia, blandiendo la espada larga en un arco mortífero en el que había puesto su asombrosa fuerza, pero el Perro detuvo el golpe y se lo devolvió, y los dos hermanos pelearon durante lo que pareció una eternidad**

—**¡Que cese esta locura! ¡Lo ordena vuestro rey!**

**El Perro se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. La espada de Ser Gregor hendió el aire, pero por fin pareció recuperar el sentido común. Dejó caer la espada y miró a Robert, rodeado por su Guardia Real y por otra docena de caballeros y soldados. Sin decir palabra se dio media vuelta y se alejó a zancadas**

—**¿Ahora el Perro es el campeón? —preguntó Sansa a su padre**

—**No —respondió él—. Tiene que haber una última justa, entre el Perro y el Caballero de las Flores.**

"…**Debería de ganar, ha sido muy valeroso y ha evitado que su hermano matase a Ser Loras…"**

—**Os debo la vida. Sois el vencedor, ser. – le decía Ser Loras al Perro**

—**No soy ningún «ser» —replicó él**

**Pero aceptó la victoria, y la bolsa del campeón, y quizá por primera vez en su vida las aclamaciones del pueblo, que le aplaudió mientras salía de la liza para dirigirse hacia su tienda.**

**Bastante mas tarde, Eddard y sus dos hijas, se reunieron en los salones privados de la Mano, para cenar.**

—**El torneo ha sido magnífico —suspiró Eddard—.Deberías haberlo visto. ¿Cómo va tu danza?**

—**Estoy toda llena de cardenales —informó Arya alegremente al tiempo que le enseñaba con orgullo una enorme magulladura violácea que tenía en la pierna.**

—**Debes de bailar fatal —señaló Sansa, dubitativa.**

"…**Bailar hum…eso se llama luchar con espadas, no bailar…"**


	7. Giros

**Habían pasados semanas y muchos acontecimientos tuvieron lugar; Lord Eddard Stark había sido herido por Jaime Lannister; el rey Robert no hizo nada al respecto, al parecer le importaba bien poco el tema.**

**Lord Stark, mando reunir a sus hijas para darles una importante noticia.**

—**Yo no he hecho nada malo —le suplicó Sansa—No quiero volver. **

"…**Me encanta estar en Desembarco del Rey, la presencia de las grandes damas y señores, los ropajes de terciopelo y seda, las joyas…"**

"…**Los días del torneo has sido los mas mágicos de mi vida y aun me falta tanto pro ver…"**

"…**Las fiestas de la cosecha, los bailes de máscaras, las representaciones de comediantes... "**

—**Envía a Arya de vuelta. Yo seré buena, ya lo verás, deja que me quede y te prometo que seré tan cortés y tan noble como la reina.**

—**Si os envío de vuelta no es por las peleas entre vosotras, Sansa —dijo su padre —aunque bien saben los dioses que estoy harto de vuestras riñas. Quiero que volváis a Invernalia porque allí estaréis a salvo. Asesinaron a tres de mis hombres como perros a una legua de este lugar, ¿y qué hace Robert? Se va de caza.**

—**¿Puede venir Syrio con nosotras? – pregunto Arya**

—**¿Y a quién le importa tu estúpido maestro? —estalló Sansa—Padre, acabo de caer en la cuenta, no puedo marcharme, me voy a casar con el príncipe Joffrey. Lo amo, padre, lo amo de todo corazón, lo amo tanto como amaba la reina Naerys al príncipe Aemon, el Caballero Dragón, tanto como amaba Jonquil a Ser Florian. Quiero ser su reina, y darle muchos hijos.**

—**Pequeña —suspiró su padre—presta atención. Cuando seas mayor, concertaré tu matrimonio con un gran señor que sea digno de ti, con alguien valiente, bueno y fuerte. Tu compromiso con Joffrey ha sido un gran error. Tienes que creerme, ese chico no es como el príncipe Aemon.**

—**¡Sí que lo es! —insistió Sansa—.Y no quiero a nadie valiente y bueno, lo quiero a él. Seremos felices por siempre jamás, igual que en las canciones, ya lo verás. Le daré un hijo de cabellos dorados, que algún día será el rey más grande que se haya visto, valiente como el lobo y orgulloso como el león.**

—**Imposible, con un padre como Joffrey —dijo Arya haciendo una mueca—. Es un mentiroso y un cobarde. Además, es un venado, no un león.**

—**¡No!, No tiene nada que ver con el borracho del rey —gritó a su hermana, tan dolida que había olvidado toda su educación.**

—**Estoy buscando una galera mercante rápida que os lleve a casa. En estos tiempos que corren es más seguro viajar por mar que por el camino real. Embarcaréis en cuanto encuentre la nave adecuada, con la septa Mordane, un grupo de guardias... y sí, también con Syrio Forel, si quiere entrar a mi servicio. Pero no digáis nada, ¡a nadie! Es mejor que nadie conozca nuestros planes. Volveremos a hablar mañana por la mañana.**

"…**Me lo van a quitar todo, el torneo, la corte, a mi príncipe…todo…"**

"…**y me van a devolver a los muros grises de Invernalia, donde me quedare encerrada para siempre…"**

—**Deja de llorar, niña —ordenó la septa Mordane—. Estoy segura de que vuestro señor padre sabe qué os conviene.**

—**No va a ser tan malo, Sansa —dijo Arya—. Navegaremos en una galera. Será una aventura, y volveremos a estar con Bran y con Robb, con la Vieja Tata, con Hodor y con todos los demás. —Extendió la mano para acariciarle el brazo.**

—**¡Hodor! —Chilló Sansa—. Tendrías que casarte con Hodor, porque eres igual que él,**

**¡Estúpida, peluda y fea!**

**Esquivó la mano de su hermana, entró corriendo en su habitación y cerró la puerta.**

**Hacía una mañana nublada y triste. Ned desayunó con sus hijas y con la septa Mordane.**

**Sansa, todavía desconsolada, contemplaba malhumorada los platos y se negaba a comer, pero Arya devoró a toda prisa lo que le pusieron delante.**

—**Syrio dice que todavía hay tiempo para una última lección antes de que embarquemos esta tarde —dijo—. ¿Me das permiso, padre? Ya tengo todas las cosas en los baúles.**

—**Que sea una lección corta, y que te dé tiempo a bañarte y a cambiarte. Quiero que a mediodía estés lista para partir, ¿comprendido?**

—**A mediodía —asintió Arya.**

—**Si ella puede dar una última lección de danza —dijo Sansa alzando la vista de la mesa—¿por qué no me dejas despedirme del príncipe Joffrey?**

—**Yo la acompañaría, Lord Eddard —se ofreció la septa Mordane—. Y no perderá el barco, desde luego.**

—**No es buena idea que veas a Joffrey ahora mismo, Sansa. Lo siento.**

—**Pero, ¿por qué? —A Sansa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

—**Tu señor padre sabe qué es lo mejor para ti —dijo la septa Mordane—. No debes cuestionar sus decisiones.**

—**¡No es justo! —Sansa se apartó de la mesa, derribó la silla y salió llorando de la habitación**

**Tenia la vista nublada por las lagrimas, asique no vio como de repente detrás de una esquina aparecía el Perro; irremediablemente choco con él.**

**A diferencia de sus encuentros anteriores, no estaba borracho; se sorprendió al verlo, pero no fue una sorpresa de terror, sino todo lo contrario. Hacia días que no lo veía, desde que gano el torneo de la mano.**

**-Discúlpeme ser, no lo he visto**

**-Siempre llorando – alza la mano para limpiarle las lagrimas, pero Sansa retrocede, lo que provoca que el Perro sonría – Veo que aun me temes…haces bien**

**-Hacia mucho que no lo veía…**

**-He estado ocupado niña; no puedo estar todo el día de festejos como tu ¿Te gustaría saber donde he estado?**

**-Si le complace contármelo…**

**-De putas – respondió tosco y grosero mientras pasaba de largo**

"…**Miente, lo se…"**

**El tiempo se desvaneció como el viento se lleva el polvo; tan rápido y fugaz que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el rey Robert había muerto, Joffrey era el heredero; su hermana Arya había desaparecido y su padre había sido ejecutado en el septon supremo de Baelor por traición.**

**Estaba sola y abandonada en aquellos muros que se hacían llamar Desembarco del Rey; su amor por Joffrey había desaparecido y él, la había obligado a ver la cabeza de su padre clavada en una pica.**

**Miraba al nuevo rey con desprecio, asco y un odio infinito; le estaba dando la espalda, le estaba dando la espalda y lo podía tirar del puente, para partirle la cabeza contra el suelo.**

"…**Una caída desde esta altura, es una muerte segura…"**

"…**No me importa tener que tirarme con él…"**

"…**No me importa morir…"**

**Sansa se adelantó unos pasos, iba con el convencimiento de arrojarlo al vacío, pero una mano grande y fuerte la detuvo en su locura, haciendo que se girara.**

**-Ven aquí, chica**

"…**Perro…" susurro en pensamientos, mientras éste con una delicadeza sorprendente en alguien tan corpulento y que mostraba tanta violencia con la espada, le limpiaba con un trapito de tela, el labio herido donde Ser Meryn la había abofeteado por orden expresa de Joffrey.**

**-¿Obedecerás ahora? – Le preguntaba el nuevo rey - ¿O necesitas otra lección?**

**Joffrey y Ser Meryn se marcharon, pero el Perro se retraso unos minutos.**

**-Ahórrate sufrimientos chica, dale lo que quiere –Sansa le tiende el pañuelo que le había entregado anteriormente y él lo mira – Lo necesitaras**

"…**Padre…Dama…"**

"…**Joffrey no es lo que pensaba, es cruel, no merece ser Rey, mezquino y cobarde; no es como los príncipes de los cuentos…"**

"…**Y Perro…perro…"**


	8. Oscura Nocturnidad

**Unas semanas mas tarde, Sansa se encontraba en sus aposentos…sola. Camino hasta la cómoda, abrió uno de los cajones y palpo suavemente el pañuelo del Perro; aquel trocito de tela había sido para ella como un regalo o eso quería creer.**

**Había pensado mucho en él, la había ayudado en incontables ocasiones, era el único que la había ayudado de verdad, aunque sus modos distaban mucho de ser corteses.**

"… **¿Por qué me ayuda?..." se había preguntado un millar de veces**

**De repente, Ser Meryn interrumpió en la habitación; antes de hacerlo, Sansa cerró el cajón para que no descubriese su tesoro.**

**-El Rey reclama tu presencia en su día del nombre, date prisa, sino quieres ser castigada otra vez – le dijo con descaro**

**Como parte de la celebración, Joffrey había ordenado un pequeño torneo, con caballeros seleccionados por su propio juicio.**

**Cuando Sansa llego a la puerta del lodazal, tomo asiento junto a su rey, que ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, estaba demasiado entretenido mirando como su Perro golpeaba incansable con una maza a su oponente.**

"…**Ese hombre no es rival para Perro, es invencible…"**

**Poco mas tarde, Perro de un mazazo hizo que su contrincante, callera por el muro y proclamándose así vencedor del combate.**

**-Buen golpe, buen golpe Perro – le felicito Joffrey, para después, dirigirse a su dama - ¿Te ha gustado?**

**-Ha sido un buen golpe, majestad – respondió Sansa con cierto tono de indiferencia, que pareció molestar al joven Rey**

**-Ya he dicho que ha sido un buen golpe – cito molesto**

**-Si, majestad – hablando con apatía**

**-¿Quién va ahora?**

**-Lotor Brun jinete libre al servicio de Lord Baelish; Ser Dontos el rojo de la casa Kollar….Ser Dontos el rojo de la casa Kollar**

**Al poco tiempo, descendió por la escalinata de piedra un hombre regordete, torpe y con indicios de que estaba algo borracho.**

**-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy; perdón majestad, mis mas sinceras disculpas**

**-¿Estas beodo? – le pregunto Joffrey**

**-No!, no majestad; me he tomado dos copas de vino**

**-¿Dos copas? No es que sea mucho. Adelante, toma otra copa**

**-¿Seguro majestad?**

**-Si, para celebrar el día del nombre; tomate dos, tomate las que quieras**

**-Sera un honor majestad**

**-Ser Meryn, ayudadle a celebrar mi día del nombre. Que beba hasta hartarse**

**Dos guardias reales agarraron a Ser Dontos, lo doblaron de rodillas y Ser Meryn le metió en la boca un cuerno de hueso, a modo de embudo y le fue vaciando un barril de vino, mas rápido de lo que el pobre hombre podía ingerir.**

**-No podéis – dijo exaltada Sansa**

**-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Has dicho que no puedo?**

**-Quería decir, que tare mala suerte matar a un hombre en el día del nombre**

**-¿Pero que estúpida superstición campesina es esa?**

**-La chica tiene razón, lo que se cosecha el día del nombre, se siembra todo el año – intervino Perro**

"…**Otra vez, otra vez ha salido en mi ayuda…"**

**-Lleváoslo, mañana hare matar ese bufón**

**-Eso es, un bufón, sois muy listo al verlo; será mejor bufón que caballero, no merece la merced de una muerte rápida – dijo Sansa, en un intento por salvar a aquel desconocido**

**-¿Has odio a mi dama, Ser Dontos? Desde hoy, serás mi nuevo bufón**

**-Gracias majestad y a vos mi señora, gracias**

**-Mí amado sobrino – saludo de repente Tyrion Lannister, que aparecía por la puerta del Lodazal seguido por un ejercito de salvajes, encabezados por lo que podía ser perfectamente un mercenario- Os hemos buscado en el campo de batalla, no estabais por ninguna parte**

**-He, estado aquí gobernando los reinos**

**-Y que buen trabajo habéis hecho – observa a Myrcella –Oh miraos, mas hermosa que nunca – ahora a Tommen – Y vos, vais a ser mas grande que Perro, pero mucho mas apuesto – mira a su mercenario quien estaba situado al lado del escudo juramentado del Rey – A este no le caigo bien**

**-No me imagino porque – le respondió su secuaz con ironía**

**-Oímos que habíais muerto – intervino nuevamente Joffrey**

**-Me alegra que no sea así – informo la princesa Myrcella**

**-Y a mi querida, la muerte es aburrida; sobretodo habiendo tanta animación en el mundo. – Se encamina hacia Sansa –Mi señora, siento vuestra perdida**

**-¿Perdida? Su padre era un traidor confeso**

**-Aun así, era su padre; habiendo perdido recientemente el vuestro, deberíais sentir empatía**

**-Mi padre era un traidor, mi madre y mi hermano son traidores también; yo soy leal a mi bien amado Joffrey –cito Sansa con un nudo en el estomago**

**-Pues claro que si – le dijo Tyrion, con cierto gesto que bien podía significar que captaba su mentira –Bien, gozad de vuestro día del nombre; ojala pudiera quedarme a celebrarlo, pero, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – recito Tyrion encaminándose hacia el castillo**

**-¿Qué trabajo? ¿A que habéis venido? -le interrogaba su sobrina, conforme se iba alejando del lugar**

**La noche era ardiente como ninguna otra, Sansa no paraba de revolverse entre las sabanas; las pesadillas eran continuas, volvía a recordar la muerte de Dama, la ejecución de su padre…**

**Despertó por enésima vez, envuelta en un sudor frio y pegajoso; salió de la cama y observo por la ventana la tenue iluminación que adornaba las calles de la ciudad. Todo estaba en paz, en armonía, en silencio.**

**Lo dudo unos instantes, pero al final se envalentono; encendió una vela y salió de la habitación; sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo para despejarse y poder conciliar mejor el sueño.**

**El castillo era enorme, escaleras, pasillos, todo era inmenso. Afortunadamente, aquel día no había demasiados guardias, si se encontraba con alguno, seguramente saldrían a contárselo al Rey y éste la castigaría por andar vagando cuando debería de estar durmiendo.**

"…**No me importa que me castigue, soy del Norte, soy una loba huargo, somos fuertes por naturaleza…"**

"… **¿A quien quiero engañar?, la huargo era Arya…yo solo soy un pájaro que repite lo que le han aprendido; eso es lo que Perro me dijo…y tiene razón…"**

"…**Quiero irme, quiero volver a casa, quiero escapar de esta jaula…"**

"…**Dioses ser misericordiosos, enviarme una señal…enviarme alguien que me ayude a escapar…"**

**Sansa se quedo mirando ensimismada por los ventanales de uno de los pasillos, mientras las lagrimas, querían emerger de sus ojos.**

**El sueño pareció volverle después de estar allí sin moverse, saben los dioses cuanto tiempo; pero de pronto, una enorme sombra se proyectaba del pasillo contiguo, Sansa echo la mirada hacia atrás, el pasillo era inmenso y en aquella situación, le parecía aun mas largo.**

"…**Me van a descubrir…"**

**Se quedo allí… inmóvil… estática… blanca…**

**-Parece que al pajarito le gusta salir a volar cuando nadie la ve – le dijo el Perro**

**-Yo…Yo… - se hizo un silencio aterrador; él la miraba con ojos inexpresivo, pero Sansa sentía que era capaz de mirarla a través del camisón –Por favor, no le digas nada a Joffrey**

**-¿Qué me darás a cambio? – Da un paso al frente - ¿Qué me ofreces?**

"… **¿Qué quiere que le de?..."**

**-Lo que quieras, haré lo que sea – respondió**

**-¿Estas segura? – otro paso mas al frente – El pajarito no es tonto, seguro que ya sabe… - otro mas, ya están muy cerca; mas de lo que nunca lo habían estado -…lo que quiero**

"… **¿Un beso?... ¿Es que quiere un beso?..."**

**Otros pasos se escucharon al fondo del pasillo, Sandor Clegane apago con las yemas de sus dedos la vela que él llevaba y la de Sansa; después, la llevo hasta la oscuridad que les ofrecía una columna.**

**Eran dos personas ocupando el mismo espacio reducido; se sentían el uno al otro. Sansa tenía las pulsaciones disparadas; notaba la fría armadura de él contra su pecho, aun así, era capaz de percibir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del Perro, era casi embriagador, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía a salvo, protegida por alguien.**

**Sus respiraciones eran acompasadas, se compenetraban la una con la otra y sus corazones, su corazones latían al mismo compas, realizando la misma melodía, el mismo bombeo, la misma canción.**

**Y sus manos, sus manos fuertes la sostenían con amabilidad por los hombros, hasta que fueron descendiendo suavemente acariciando su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en la cintura.**

**Dos capas doradas, se pararon en seco a pocos metros de los dos; para no ser descubiertos, debieron estar allí, juntos, pegados, con sus cuerpos adheridos hasta que los guardias se desvanecieron.**

**-Una canción – le susurro el Perro al oído; suave, delicado, cálido.**

**Las capas doradas se alejaron finalmente; Sandor se separo unos escasos centímetros de la muchacha. Apoyo una de sus manos en la pared por encima de su cabeza; él inclino la vista hacia abajo, ella, hacia arriba y sus miradas se juntaron, se unieron por unos instantes con un hilo mágico e invisible que hacia que no dejaran de mirarse.**

**-Una canción – repitió el Perro**

**Sansa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el Perro le puso el índice sobre los labios para callarla.**

**Cuando aparto el dedo, sintió en él, una leve presión.**

"…**Creo que le he dado un beso…"**

**-Es tarde – le dijo – deberíais dormir; os acompañare a la habitación.**

**Caminaron por los corredores doblegados por el silencio; llegaron frente a los aposentos de Sansa. **

**Ella abrió la puerta y se metió dentro, él sostuvo el pomo desde fuera.**

**-Tened cuidado pajarito, la próxima vez podrían haceros daño**


	9. Castigos

**Aquel día las noticias no eran nada buenas para el reinado del joven rey Joffrey Baratheon.**

**Sus ejércitos perecieron contra el joven Robb Stark y al rey, no se le ocurrió otra manera de desahogarse, que cargar nuevamente contra su prometida Lady Sansa.**

**-Compareces para responder de las ultimas traiciones de tu hermano –le dijo Joffrey mientras la apuntaba con una ballesta**

**-Majestad en lo que halla hecho mi traidor hermano, yo no he participado, lo sabéis, os lo suplico por favor – suplicaba la joven arrodillada en el suelo**

**- Contarle el ultraje Ser Lancel**

**-Usando alguna vil hechicería vuestro hermano callo sobre Sttanford Lannister con un ejército de lobos, miles de hombres buenos fueron masacrados; tras la matanza, los norteños se hicieron un banquete con la carne de los muertos**

**-Matarte enviaría a tu hermano un mensaje; pero mi madre se empaña en que te mantenga con vida. En pie. Le enviare un mensaje a tu hermano, de otro modo. Meryn – el guardia se aproxima a Sansa – Respeta la cara, me gusta guapa**

**El capa dorada la golpeo por primera vez en el vientre, para después, golpearla en las piernas con la espada**

**-Meryn mi señora va muy arreglada, desvístela – Meryn le desgarra el vestido bajo las miradas de sorpresa de los presentes y el descontento notable pero que nadie noto del Perro – Si quieres que Robb Stark nos oiga, tendremos que hablar mucho mas alto!**

**En esos momentos Meryn volvió a desenfundar su espada y cuando la alzo, irrumpió por las puertas Tyrion Lannister y su mercenario.**

**-¿¡Que significa todo esto? – Pregunto - ¿Qué caballero golpea a una chica indefensa?**

**-Los caballeros que sirven a su rey, gnomo – le respondió Ser Meryn**

**-Cuidado, no os conviene manchar de sangre vuestra bonita capa blanca –intervino el mercenario contratado por Lord Tyrion**

**-Traed algo, para que la chica pueda cubrirse – pidió el pequeño Lannister**

**El Perro abandono su posición, para acercarse a Sansa; se quito la capa y se la puso a la chica sobre los hombros; ella se aferro al mantón de tela, con fuerza y delicadeza.**

**-Va a ser vuestra reina, ¿no podéis respetar su honor? – le increpo Tyrion a su sobrino**

**-La estoy castigando – respondió el joven**

**-¿Por qué crímenes? Ella no ha librado la batalla de su hermano, idiota**

**-No puebles hablarme así; el rey puede hacer lo que le plazca**

**-El rey loco también lo hacia ¿vuestro tío Jaime os ha contado que fue de él?**

**-Nadie amenaza a su majestad en presencia de la guardia real –advirtió Meryn dispuesto a sacar su espada**

**-No estoy amenazando al rey señor, solo educando a mi sobrino. Bronn, la próxima vez que Ser Meryn hable, mátalo. Eso era una amenaza ¿veis la diferencia? –Tyrion volvió sobre sus pasos y le tendió una mano a Sansa para ayudarla a incorporarse del suelo; ella titubeo pero finalmente la acepto y caminaron juntos hasta la salida –Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi sobrino. Decirme la verdad, ¿deseáis cancelar este compromiso?**

**-Soy leal al rey Joffrey, mi amor verdadero – respondió con la mirada bien alta**

**Sansa se marcho del lugar acompañada por sus doncellas, quien la escoltaron por decirlo de alguna manera, hasta sus aposentos.**

**Después, pidió que se marcharan y nuevamente se quedo a solas entre aquellas cuatro paredes, como un pajarito encerrado en una jaula dorada.**

"…**Solo es una pesadilla, solo es una pesadilla…" se repetía una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que fuera cierto**

"…**Una pesadilla de la que despertare y cuando lo haga, volveré a estar en Invernalia…"**

"…**Con mi familia, padre estará vivo, Dama también…"**

"…**Volveré a ver a madre, a mis hermanos….cuanto los hecho de menos, incluso a la idiota de Arya…"**

"…**Ojala estuvieran aquí, ojala estuvieran aquí conmigo…"**

"…**No tengo a nadie, estoy sola…"**

**Después de ponerse un vestido nuevo, se encamino a la cómoda y saco la muñeca que su padre le había regalado; le cortó el pelo y le hizo unos ropajes que se parecieran a los del Rey Joffrey.**

"…**Muérete, muérete…" se decía mientras le clavaba agujas por todo el cuerpecito de tela.**

**Estuvo jugueteando con aquello durante bastantes minutos, cuando se canso, dejo el muñeco sobre la mesilla de noche y se sentó encima de la cama.**

**Sobre ella, aun permanecía la capa del Perro; la miro unos instantes y volvió a cubrirse con ella.**

**La túnica estaba toda envuelta con su aroma de hombre animal; Sansa cerro lo ojos con fuerza y en su mente, regreso al ultimo encuentro con él; por la noche, en los pasillos del castillo.**

**En su imaginación, volvía a estar pegada a él, a sentir su calor, a percibir el palpitar de corazón, volvía a ser abrigada por su respirar…revivía la sensación que tuvo cuando fue acallada en los labios con el dedo del Perro; entonces, se mordió con el labio y se haría sangre, de no ser porque alguien rompió su momento mágico, al picar la puerta.**

**Se levanto, se acomodó el vestido con las manos, respiro hondamente y abrió la puerta con la mejor de sus sonrisas; fingiendo que nada había pasado, que todo esta olvidado, que su castigo era merecido.**

"…**Perro…" su corazón se acelero**

"… **¿Ha venido a preocuparse por mi?...**

**-Pase si lo desea, Ser **

**-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, pajarito? No soy un "ser" – entra dentro del cuarto – Guárdate la cortesía para alguien que la necesite**

**-¿Te envía el Rey? – le pregunto Sansa**

**-He venido porque he querido venir; su majestad esta con el regalo del nombre que le ha enviado su tío**

**El Perro se acercó a la cama y se sentó con ella, al lado de donde estaba su capa. Sansa seguía estando de pie junto a la puerta**

**-No voy a morderte – le informo Clegane - puedes sentarte aquí conmigo **

**-Bien –fue lo único que pudo articular**

**La joven Stark con cierto titubeo, se sentó sobre la cama y coloco sus manos sobre las rodillas.**

**-Siempre una perfecta dama ¿verdad? – le pregunto mientras la observaba**

**-Es lo que se espera de mi – respondió sin mirarle**

**-¿No te gustaría sentir lo salvaje? **

**-No – respondió con recelo; a él pareció causarle gracia por la sonrisa que proyecto**

**Perro se levanto y se puso frente a ella, quien aun continuaba sentada y en cierto modo insegura.**

**La agarro de las manos y la levanto de la cama. Sandor se fuer acercando lentamente a ella, cada vez mas, cada vez mas…su labios casi se rozaban, faltaba escasos milímetros para que se fundieran.**

**-¿Lo ves? – Sostiene la mano de Sansa y la coloca en el pecho de ella – ¿Sientes tu corazón? Desea lo salvaje, quiere ser libre – se miran - ¿Por qué no se lo das?**

**-No soy como mi hermana**

**-Su majestad tiene razón – recoger su capa y vuelve hacia la puerta – eres una niña tonta….un pajarito estúpido**

**-No soy un pajarito estúpido – le grito armándose de valor y rebeldía**

**-Valla… ¿Dónde esta su cortesía mi señora?**

**-La cortesía la guardo para alguien que la quiera**

**El Perro se carcajeo como nunca antes lo había visto en él.**

"…**Esta jugando conmigo, le divierte…"**

**-Es de Arya – se apresuró a decir, cuando percibió que el Perro había puesto los ojos en el Joffrey de trapo – Se lo dejo olvidado antes de escapar**

**-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo?...Aprende a mentir mejor; soy un perro, no lo olvides; olemos las mentiras y el miedo a pares iguales**

**Sandor Clegane abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación; pero antes de encaminarse por el pasillo, giro por última vez la mirada hacia Sansa.**

**-Yo…le sacaría los ojos**

**Sansa le hizo caso y cuando volvió a estar sola en su cuarto, se armó con las tijeras que utilizaba para sus labores de costura y saco los ojos al muñeco de Joffrey.**


	10. Revueltas y Sangre

**Era cerca del mediodía en la capital de los reinos, era el momento de ver como la joven princesa Myrcella se marchaba en un bote, para ser llevada hasta Dorne, donde la esperaba un futuro incierto.**

**Mientras la muchacha se marchaba navegando, su hermano Tommen, la despedía con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-Pareces un gatito llamando a su madre – le increpo Joffrey – Los príncipes no lloran**

**-Os he visto llorar **

**-¿Habéis dicho algo, mi señora?**

**-Mi hermano pequeño lloro, cuando deje Invernalia**

**-¿Y?**

**-Me parece algo normal**

**-¿Tu hermanito es príncipe?**

**-No**

**-No es relevante entonces**

**Joffrey se marcho no sin antes decirle a su Perro, que lo acompañara.**

**Todos caminaban de regreso a la corte; durante el camino, es escuchaban comentarios de todo tipo; tanto bendiciones para el Rey, como injurias.**

**Cuando de repente, alguien, lanzo una bola de excrementos que impacto en el blanquecino rostro de Joffrey.**

**-¿Quién ha sido? Preguntaba histérico mientras los caballeros desenfundaban sus espadas - ¡Quiero al hombre que lo ha lanzado! ¡Encontrar a quien lo ha hecho y traédmelo!**

**Los pueblerinos empezaron a rebelarse y a cargar contra los capas doradas.**

**-Matadlos, matadlos, matadlos a todos! – ordenaba el Rey**

**Entonces, después de esas gustosas palabras, lo que era en principio una pequeña trifulca, se convirtió en una guerrilla.**

**-¿Qué estas haciendo? – Le pregunto al Perro, cuando este lo rodeo por el cuello con el brazo y lo acerco a él-¡Quiero cortarles la cabeza a todos!**

**-Ellos quieren lo mismo para vos**

**Sansa intento escabullirse por las calles con la compañía de sus doncellas; empujones por aquí, empujones por allá y estaba sola de nuevo, pero esta vez, rodeada de histeria colectiva, gente desenfrenada y fuera de su cabales.**

**Se tropezó con un hombre de lasciva expresión, lo noto en sus ojos, intentó escapar de él y de los otros que le acompañaban, metiéndose por un túnel…pero la siguieron, no iba a perder su oportunidad.**

**Sansa se detuvo y abofeteo al más cercano, pero éste, lejos de espantarse, le devolvió el golpe con más fuerza.**

**La joven termino en el suelo boca abajo y aquel hombre se le hecho encima.**

**-¿Alguna vez te han follado, chiquilla? – le pregunto al odio**

**Entre todos los presentes, le dieron la vuelta y la sujetaron, mientras aquel hombre se preparaba para aplacar sus necesidades más primitivas.**

**LO veía claro, cada vez lo veía mas claro, la violarían allí mismo, como si fuera un animal.**

**¿Pero que veían sus ojos? Volvía a ella, siempre volvía, siempre que tenia problemas él volvía.**

**Sandor Clegane se encargo de aquellos aldeanos, al primero lo elevo del suelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra los destripaba; al segundo lo apuñalo por la espalda, al tercero que intentaba escapar, lo detuvo en seco y le corto el cuello.**

**-Ya ha pasado pajarito, ya ha pasado**

**El Perro le tendió una mano para ayudarla, cuando ella la hubo agarrado, la cargo al hombro para ponerla a salvo, dentro de los muros del castillo.**

**Al llegar, la poso con cuidado en el suelo, cerca de una pared, para que se apoyara y se le pasara el disgusto.**

**-¿Estáis herida? – le pregunto rápidamente Tyrion Lannister a la muchacha**

**-El pajarito esta sangrando, que alguien se la lleve a su jaula y le vean la herida – pidió el Perro.**

**-Muy bien, Clegane – le felicito el gnomo**

**-No lo he hecho por vos – le respondió**

**Ya recién bañada y algo más calmada, Shae, le curo la herida que tenia en el rostro.**

**-Shhhh – le dijo cuando Sansa se quejo levemente por la presión del paño húmedo –No he profundo**

**-Creía que iban a matarme**

**-Ellos también lo creían**

**-Me odiaba el hombre que me pego, lo vi en sus ojos, me odiaba. Él no me conocía pero…quería hacerme daño**

**-Claro que si**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un desconocido?**

**-Sois todo lo que él nunca tendrá. Vuestro caballo come mejor que sus hijos. Ahora no importa, esta muerto**

**-Les habría dado pan de tenerlo. Odio al rey más que a ninguno de ellos**

**-No digáis esas cosas – le advirtió la doncella – SI os ollera quien no debe…**

**-Pero tú si puedes oírlo**

**-No confiéis en nadie. La vida es más segura así**

**Aquel mismo día, pero horas mas tarde; Sansa quien caminaba para ir al patio y que le diera el sol en la piel, se tropezó con el Perro, quien caminaba en dirección opuesta.**

**-Disculparme ser – el Perro se detiene y la mira – Debería haber hablado con vos, para daros las gracias por salvarme. Fuisteis muy valiente**

**-¿Valiente? Un Perro no necesita valor para espantar a las ratas**

**-¿Acaso disfrutáis asustando a las personas?**

**-No, yo disfruto matándolas- se acerca un poco mas a ella – ahorrádmelo, no podéis decir Lord Eddard Stark de Invernalia nunca mato a un hombre**

**-En cumplimiento de su deber, pero nunca le gusto**

**-¿Eso es lo que os decía? Mentía. Matar es lo mas dulce que hay**

**-¿Porque sois siempre tan odioso?**

**-Un día agradeceréis las cosas odiosas que hago, cuando seáis reina y yo sea cuanto se interponga entre vos y vuestro bien amado rey**

**Sansa se quedo sin argumentos para seguir debatiendo con él, asique, se dio media vuelta y se marcho; mientras sentía como él clavaba sus ojos en ella conforme se iba alejando.**

**Aquella noche, rememoro la revuelta del pueblo y en esta ocasión, el Perro no acudía a salvarla, en su sueño, la mataban.**

**Despertó de golpe con el corazón disparado; se notaba mojada y cuando miro, lo vio…había florecido, ya era una mujer, ya podía darle nietos a la reina e hijos a su rey.**

**Intento deshacerse de las pruebas, junto con Shae, intentaron darle la vuelta al colchón, pero antes de lograrlo, otra doncella irrumpió en el cuarto y lo vio todo.**

**Fue a decírselo a la reina, pero Shae corrió tras ella. Sansa siguió por su cuenta, pero con poca suerte, pues Sandor Clegane apareció de entre las sombras, como de costumbre.**


	11. El mundo lo Construyen asesinos

**Las campanas empezaban a repicar, la gran batalla del AguasNegras se avecinaba a grandes pasos.**

**La reina Cersei había mandado enviar a todas las grandes damas al salón de Maegor.**

**Sansa también iría junto con su doncella personal Shae, pero el rey le había pedido que fuera a despedirlo.**

**Antes de encontrarse con él, lo hizo con Bronn, quien hizo una cortes reverencia antes de salir a combatir y posteriormente con Lord Tyrion Lannister.**

**-Lady Sansa y…Sheila – iniciaba Tyrion**

**-Shae – corregía la doncella**

**-Shae, si; Seguro que mi hermana os ha pedido que os reunáis con las otras damas nobles en la torre de Maegor**

**-Así es mi señor, pero el rey Joffrey ha ordenado que venga a despedirlo**

**-Sansa**

**-Mi sobrino siempre ha sido un gran romántico**

**-Sansa ven aquí**

**-Rezare por vuestro regreso mi señor**

**-¿Si?**

**-Como rezo por el del Rey**

**La joven Stark obedeció a su rey y se encamino hacia él.**

**-Tu Rey se apresta a la batalla, deberías despedirlo – desenfunda su espada – con un beso. Mi nueva espada. Comecorazones la llamo. Bésala**

**Y así lo hace**

**-La besaras de nuevo cuando regrese y probaras la sangre de mi tío**

**-¿Lo matareis vos mismo?**

**-Si Stannis es tan tonto y se acerca a mí**

**¿Estaréis fuera de las puertas luchando en la vanguardia?**

**-Un Rey no habla de planes de batalla con chicas estúpidas**

**-Perdonas majestad, tenéis razón, son estúpida; pues claro que estaréis en vanguardia. Dicen que mi hermano Robb siempre se mete donde la lucha es mas reñida y solo es un pretendiente**

**-A tu hermano le llegara su turno, entonces probaras su sangre en mi Comecorazones también**

**El rey se encamino junto con sus hombres a las afueras del castillo y Sansa con su doncella, fueron como había pedido la reina, a la torre de Maegor.**

**-No se porque me quiere aquí- le decía Sansa a Shae cuando vio entrar a la reina – Siempre me esta diciendo lo estúpida que soy. Me odia**

**-Tal vez os odie menos de lo que odia a las demás**

**-Lo dudo**

**-Pues estará celosa de vos**

**-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?**

**-Sansa – llamó Cersei – Me preguntaba donde había volado la palomita. Estas pálida niña. ¿Tu flor roja sigue floreciendo?**

**-Si**

**-¿Apropiado verdad? Los hombres sangraran ahí fuera y tu sangraras aquí. Sirve a Lady Sansa vino – le dijo a una sirviente **

**-No tengo sed majestad**

**-¿Qué? No te he ofrecido agua – mientras le hacia entrega de la copa - ¿Qué hace él aquí?**

**-¿Ser Ilyn? Esta para defendernos, cuando las hachas derriben esas puertas te alegrara tenerlo aquí**

**-Pero tenemos guardias que nos defiendan**

**-¿Guardias que hemos pagado. SI callera la ciudad serian los primeros en escapar**

**En esos momentos un guardia irrumpió en la sala.**

**-La guardia ha cogido a un criado y dos doncellas tratando de escapar con un caballo y unas copas de oro – informo**

**-Los primeros traidores de la batalla. Que Ser Ilyn se encargue de ellos, poned sus cabezas en picas junto a los establos como advertencia. El único modo de que los plebeyos sean leales es procurar que te teman más que al enemigo; recuérdalo si esperas ser reina algún día**

**-dijisteis que estaba aquí para protegernos**

**-Así es. Los traidores son un peligro para todos. Más vino**

**Sansa se retiro. Mas tarde cuando estaba rezando con un pequeño grupo de muchachas, volvió a ser llamada por Cersei.**

**-Sansa, ven aquí palomita.**

**-Mi reina**

**-¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**-Rezar**

**-¿Eres perfecta verdad? Rezando ¿Por qué rezas?**

**-Porque los dioses tenga piedad de nosotros**

**-Oh...de nosotros**

**-SI majestad**

**-¿Hasta de mi?**

**-Pues claro majestad**

**-¿Hasta de Joffrey?**

**-Joffrey es mí…**

**-Cállate ya niña tonta. Rezo porque los dioses tengan piedad de nosotros. Los dioses no tienen piedad, por eso son dioses. Mi padre me lo dijo cuando me pillo rezando**

**-¿Vuestro padre no cree en los dioses?**

**-Si cree en ellos aunque no le caen muy bien. Toma – le da una copa de vino –Siéntate. Bebe. – Sansa bebe un pequeño sorbo - Así no, bebe niña. Debí nacer hombre, prefiero enfrentarme a mil espadas, que estar aquí encerrada con este atajo de gallinas asustadas. TE contare un secreto; las lagrimas no son la única arma de una mujer, la mejor esta entre sus piernas, aprende a usarla. Bebe**

**Horas mas tarde, cuando los ejércitos de Stannis ya estaban a las puertas de Desembarco y ganaba por numero, segundo habían informado a la reina Cersei; ésta se marcho del torreón de Maegor con sus hijo Tommen. Sansa se quedaría de no ser porque Shae le aconsejo que fuera a su habitación y se atrincherara allí.**

**Entro a su habitación con el miedo a flor de piel, encendió un candelabro y tuvo un pequeño susto por los repentinos gritos que se escucharon procedentes del exterior.**

**-¿Mi señora empieza a tener pánico? – le pregunto de repente esa áspera y grotesca voz que ya conocía**

**-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?**

**-No estaré mucho tiempo – le respondió el Perro, quien estaba sentado en una silla – Me voy**

**-¿A dónde?**

**-Algún sitio que no este ardiendo; al norte quizá – le dirige la mirada –podría ser. **

**-¿Qué hay del rey?**

**-Puede morir e igualmente él solo – bebe un largo trago de su pellejo de vino –Puedo llevaros conmigo. Llevaros a Invernalia – se levanta de la silla – Estaréis a salvo. ¿Queréis ir a casa?**

**-Aquí estaré a salvo. Stannis no me hará daño**

**-Miradme! – le grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella – Stannis es un asesino, los Lannisters son asesinos, vuestra padre era un asesino, vuestro hermano es un asesino, vuestros hijos serán asesinos algún día. EL mundo lo construyen asesinos. Más os vale acostumbraros a verlos**

**-No me haréis daño**

**-No pajarillo, no os hare daño **

**El Perro después de cansarse al silencio de la chica, quien no articulo palabra, se dio media vuelta y se marcho de la habitación.**

**Sansa se quedo pensativa por unos instantes que parecieron horas; no sabia muy bien que hacer; una parte de ella le decía que su sitio, sus obligaciones eran permanecer en Desembarco del Rey, pero otra parte de ella, le imploraba, le gritaba que se fuera con el Perro.**

**-No hay otro lugar donde valla a estar más segura…**

**Abrió la puerta y lo busco con la mirada.**

**-Espera! – le grito y él se dio la vuelta – Espérame…**


	12. La Huida

**-¿El pajarito quiere huir de sus obligaciones?**

**-Quiero ser libre, vivir en lo salvaje…enséñame a hacerlo**

**-No soy como tu septa, carezco de paciencia**

**-Aprendo rápido**

**-Eso esta por ver pajarito, eso esta por ver**

**-Las puertas estarán cerradas ¿Cómo escaparemos?**

**-Las puertas están cerradas, pero no para mí y si alguien se quiere hacer el valiente intentando detenernos…lo matare**

**Se encaminaron por las grandes y numerosas escaleras que bajaban hasta la primera planta.**

**No dejaban de oírse los gritos de los hombres, de las doncellas apunto de morir por la justicia del Rey, de iluminarse los pasillos por las flechas de fuego…**

**A medio camino de la salida, se encontraron don un capa dorada; que no dudaron en darles el alto.**

**-Disculpe ser, pero Lady Sansa debería de estar en la Torre de Maegor con las demás damas de alta cuna**

**-La Reina me ha pedido que la lleve a otro lugar**

**-¿A dónde? – persistió el guardia**

**-¿No sabes quien soy verdad? – Se acerca tanto, que el guardia podía sentir como le palpitaban las venas al Perro en el lado quemado del rostro – Eres un niño, claro que no sabes quien soy. ¿Tienes miedo?**

**-No **

**-Entonces…¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?**

**-Lo siento se-se-ser – titubeo – Pero las órdenes han sido claras**

**-¿Es que vas a sacar tu espada? – ve como el joven ponen su mano en la empuñadura – No lo hagas, te lo advierto**

**-Lo siento**

**EL joven agarro a Perro del brazo, quería llevarlo hasta la presencia de Ser Ilyn Payne; pero apenas le dio tiempo a pestañear.**

**Sandor le asesto tal golpe con su espada, que cuando el capa dorada toco el suelo, lo hizo primero su cabeza y después el resto de su cuerpo.**

**-¿Tenias que matarlo? No tenia muchos mas años que yo**

**-¿Hubieras preferido presentarte ante la justicia del Rey?**

**-No – le respondió Sansa agachando la cabeza como avergonzada**

**-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.**

**Salieron fuera del torreón, no había ni rastro de soldados, todos estarían combatiendo las tropas de Stannis a las puertas de la ciudad.**

**Se dirigieron hasta los establos para tomar dos caballos. Desconocido ya estaba ensillado, con varias bolsas de provisiones y vino; el vino no podía faltar.**

**Para Sansa prepararon una yegua blanca muy parecida a la que cabalgo Ser Loras Tyrell en la justa, el día que nombraron a Lord Eddard Stark, mano del difunto rey Robert Baratheon.**

**Ya montados en sus caballos, una voz los detuvo antes de espolear a los equinos.**

**-¿A dónde crees que vas Clegane? - le pregunto una vocecilla**

**-Espíritus en el viento – ironizo el Perro**

**-Aquí abajo – indico la voz**

**-Oh no os había visto, pequeño señor**

**-No es momento para bromas, Perro – le advirtió Tyrion Lannister - ¿Te traigo un vaso de leche y un pedazo de tarta?**

**-Come mierda, gnomo – le espeto con un bufido – Aparta si no quieres que mi caballo te aplaste**

**-No es una idea muy inteligente secuestrar a Lady Sansa – le dijo mientras dirigía una mirada a la joven, quien se escondía tras la sombra del Perro**

**-No es una idea muy inteligente enfrentarse a un Perro hambriento, cuando solo se es medio hombre**

**-Seré medio hombre Clegane, pero aun así, soy mas hombre que vos… no huyo como un cobarde**

**-Quien dice… - se baja de Desconocido con una sonora caída - …que sea un cobarde. **

**-Bueno…estáis en el lado equivocado de la ciudad, tienes una rehén…todo apunta a cobardía. ¿Qué os asusta Perro? ¿El fuego? – El espanto volvió a los ojos de Sandor, cuando escucho la palabra "fuego" – Tenéis obligaciones para con el reino; están atacando la ciudad, la ciudad de vuestro rey**

**-Que le jodan a la ciudad, que le jodan que al rey y te jodan a ti**

**-A mi ya me joden y muy bien por cierto….salir ahí fuera Clegane, salir ahí fuera y pelear como el caballero que sois**

**-OS olvidáis de un detalle gnomo – vuelve a montar a lomos de su caballo – Yo no soy un caballero**

**Tyrion Lannister no tuvo mas remedio que apartarse del camino, el Perro le pasaría por encima con el caballo sin titubear.**

**El gesto que les dedico mientras se marchaban, no era de rencor, sino todo lo contrario, era de respeto, comprensión y admiración.**

**Él mismo sacaría a Lady Sansa de aquella ciudad si pudiera, solo esperaba que el Perro no intentara hacerle algo a la chica, que ella no quisiera; a fin de cuentas, era hombre y todos saben que hacen ellos cuando tienen a una atractiva y joven muchacha en su poder.**

**Tuvieron que matar a un par de soldados de Stannis que estaban perdidos por la parte sur de las murallas; después, solo tuvieron que cabalgar, cabalgar y cabalgar por la llanura ennegrecida por la noche, bajo el manto verde que forjaba el fuego Valyrio en alta mar.**

**Se detuvieron una ultima vez, para despedir la capital; la ciudad que por mas o menos tiempo, había sido su hogar o lo mas parecido a éste.**

**-¿A dónde iremos? ¿Dónde me llevaras? ¿A Invernalia? – le pregunto Sansa**

**-Dije que te llevaría a casa ¿no es cierto? Pero no ahora; allí ser el primer lugar donde nos busquen y donde quieran ejecutarnos. A mí por desertor y a ti…por diversión**

**-¿Y entonces?**

**-Se de un sitio donde nunca nos buscaran, estaremos a salvo por un tiempo, almenos hasta que termine la guerra y él vuelva**

**-¿A dónde? Y... ¿Volver quien?**

**-Que el pajarito no tiemble, este perro morirá por vos y jamás os mentira. Tenemos que seguir, nos espera un largo camino; mas adelante explicare todas tus dudas**


	13. Rios Azules

**Dos días estuvieron cabalgando sin apenas descanso; evitando el camino real y las zonas por donde salían ir los cazadores de desertores.**

**Se detuvieron en un claro cerda de un rio poco caudaloso, pero con peligrosos rápidos, para descansar ellos y que los caballos pudieran abrevar.**

**Como casi era de noche, decidieron que seria más prudente retomar el viaje a primera hora de la mañana siguiente.**

**Perro afilaba su espada con ahínco; para un guerrero, su arma era tan importante y vital como su corazón.**

**Sansa se había alejado un poco de él, para ir a la zona mas calmada del rio y poder asearse un poco.**

**-¿A dónde vas? – le había preguntado Perro**

**-A asearme al rio – respondió**

**-Querías vivir en lo salvaje y cuando empiezas a oler un poco mal, te espantas **

**-La higiene no esta reñida con nada – aquello causo la risa del Perro**

**-No te alejes demasiado, quiero poder…oírte**

**Sansa se había quitado la ropa para meterse entera en el rio.**

**Era un lugar lejano hasta cierto punto y pacíficamente tranquilo; no le costó mucho tiempo decidirse en nadar en aquellas aguas.**

**-¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto a la nada, al sentir la sensación de que alguien la observaba - ¿Perro? ¿Eres tú?**

**No se atrevía a salir del agua; miro a un lado, miro al otro, pero no había nadie.**

"**Tal vez sean alucinaciones mías"**

**Sansa siguió a lo suyo; pero otra vez esa sensación de unos ojos clavados en ella; la piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizo. Hubiera salido del agua, pero alguien le había robado la ropa.**

"**No puede ser Perro… ¿o tal vez si?"**

**-PERRO! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas – PERRO!**

**Escucho un forcejeo, miro a su alrededor y vio como unos bultos forcejeaban y mas tarde caían a la zona de los rápidos.**

**Pasaron rozándola como dos montañas, aquellos dos individuos peleaban en medio de las aguas, mientras ella andaba buscando su ropa con la mirada.**

**Finalmente la encontró, en lo alto de un árbol y bajando de él, un hombre harapiento, risueño, con una dentadura horroroso y un parche en el ojo derecho.**

**-Pero que chiquilla tan rica **

**-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí?**

**-Algo de comer – respondió mientras se relamía**

**-No tengo comida**

**-No esa clase de comida chiquilla…la que esta entre tus piernas**

**-¿Cómo dice? – saldría corriendo, pero en esa situación no podía**

**El hombre entro en el rio, mientras Sansa retrocedía todo lo que podía; piso una piedra con la que resbalo y se precipito al fondo.**

**La nariz y los odios se le llenaron de agua, cuando pudo recuperar la compostura, unos brazos la agarraron fuertemente de los suyos; intento zafarse de ellos, pero aquel hombre tenia demasiada fuerza; en la superficie, una capa el cubrió el desnudo cuerpo y esos brazos la auparon, para no seguir empapándose. Cuando alzo la vista, no pudo evitar sonreír de emoción.**

"**No es un caballero de verdad, pero actúa como ellos"**

"**Siempre me protegerá" – pensaba mientras el Perro la dejaba sentada en la fina hierba e iba a por su ropa**

**-Te dije que no te alejaras – le decía a la misma vez que le hacia entrega de su vestuario**

**-Lo siento, soy estúpida – aferrándose a la capa**

**Sandor Clegane se acercó a la chica, hinco una rodilla en el suelo y con manos firmes, elevo el mentón de Sansa, para conectar visualmente con ella**

**-No eres estúpida pajarito; mas estúpido es quien se atreva a decírtelo; Eres como las damas de tus cuentos de hadas y eso es lo que….**

"**Termina, por favor, termina" – suplicaba en sus pensamientos**

"**Eso es lo que... ¿Lo que, que?"**

**-Deberías vestirte, enfermaras – se retira**

**-Espera – le pidió Sansa – No quiero quedarme sola**

**-¿Quedarme mientras te vistes? Hasta yo tengo sentimientos que no podría reprimir; podría hacer cosas de las que los dos nos arrepentiríamos**

**-Nunca me harías daño; eso fue lo que me dijiste en Desembarco del Rey**

**-Te aconsejo que no juegues con fuego, podrías estropear tu delicado plumaje**

**El Perro se marcho del lugar y cuando Sansa volvió con él, éste había hecho una hoguera para proporcionarles calor durante la noche.**

**Pero Sansa no volvió como se esperaba que lo hiciera; no se había vestido, seguía solo con la capa sobre su piel.**

**-Pajarito…- susurro el Perro mientras Sansa se despojaba de su ligero atuendo, dejando ver su cuerpo de mujer.**

**Sansa se arrodillo junto a él; le paso los dedos por los labios; le acaricio las quemaduras del rostro con elegancia y delicadeza.**

**Sansa le ayudo a quitarse la pesada armadura, no podrían hacer nada si la llevaba puesta.**

**El Perro la agarro con brusquedad y la puso contra el suelo, dejando que la hierba rozara todos sus poros; entrelazaron sus manos a la vez que Perro se ponía sobre el virgen cuerpo de Sansa; pero fue ella quien robo lo anteriormente impensable, fue ella quien se alzó a juntar sus labios con los de él, fue ella quien le dominaba por completo.**

**Ella se mordía el labio inferior cuando fue haciendo que él, descendiera y descendiera con sus labios, hasta la zona más cálida y sur de su cuerpo; en el momento que Perro iba a profanar las tierras nunca exploradas, Sansa despertó de su sueño.**

**-Un sueño… -murmuro, mientras comprobaba que seguía con la ropa puesta y que el Perro dormía, unos metros más allá.**


	14. Canidos Salvajes

**Los ojos de Sansa volvieron a abrirse, seguía siendo de noche; miro a un lado y vio como chisporroteaban las ascuas de la fogata; sintió algo húmedo en su frente, comprobó que era y resultaba ser un paño humedecido; se lo retiro y vio que en él había un poco de sangre; al palparse el rostro con una mano, percibió que tenia una herida a la altura del ojo.**

**Se incorporo del suelo y estaba sola, hasta que vio al otro lado del fuego como Perro estaba inclinado sobre otra persona, a quien no podía reconocer.**

**-La próxima vez que me pegues, te atare las manos a la espalda –le oía decir a aquella persona – La próxima vez que intentes escapar, te atare los pies. Chilla, grita o vuelve a morderme, y te pongo una mordaza. Podéis viajar las dos juntas o puedo llevarte tirada en el culo del caballo como una cerda para el matadero. Tú eliges.**

"**Estoy muy cansada…" pensó antes de volver a desvanecerse**

**Cuando volvió en si, notaba como su cuerpo se movía, pero no por si misma; sentía como si algo la estuviera llevando y a su vez, como alguien evitaba que se tambaleara a los lados.**

"**¿Estoy en un caballo?"**

"**¿Quién esta insultando a Perro? Me resulta familiar"**

**A la siguiente vez; no estaba en caballo, tampoco en el frio suelo de un bosque. Era cómodo, caliente y sentía peso sobre ella.**

**Poco a poco, la vista se le volvió nítida, se quedo sorprendía al ver que estaba en la cama de una habitación, que por apariencia, debía de tratarse de alguna posada.**

**No llevaba puesto el vestido con el que había escapado de Desembarco, llevaba un camisón gris piedra; nada elegante para una dama de alta cuna, pero por el tacto se notaba que había sido lavado recientemente, aquello se agradecía enormemente.**

**Se sentó en la cama hasta recuperar el sentido del equilibrio, en cuanto lo logro, se calzo y camino por el viejo y polvoriento suelo de madera.**

**Poco a poco descendió las escaleras; en la parte de abajo no había nadie, entonces, fue hasta la puerta de salida, dado que escuchaba unas voces.**

**Mientras se apoyaba en el marco, vio como el Perro quien estaba al lado de un barril lleno de agua, sujetaba con firmeza el cuello de un chico o una chica, (no sabría describirlos con exactitud) mientras que con su mano libre portaba su yelmo lleno de agua y se lo tiraba por encima a su presa, quien no dejaba de escupir injurias.**

**-No seas tan testaruda y lávate un poco niña – le replicaba entre dientes, a la vez que le tiraba mas agua.**

**-Lávate tú, hueles mal**

"**Esa voz la conozco"**

**-Si huelo mal no es asunto tuyo**

**-Si estas con la estúpida de mi hermana lo es; bastante odiosa es ya, como para que también se le contagie tu apestoso hedor de perro harapiento y borracho**

"**Hermana...ha dicho hermana"**

"**¿Arya?"**

**Sansa se encamino hasta ellos con lentitud. Se abrió cortado el cabello, pero esa cara de caballo y ese lenguaje grosero, eran inconfundibles.**

**La alegría le inundo el corazón, la felicidad la doblego y todos los males físicos que podía sentir en ese momento, se desvanecieron.**

**Soltó las zarpas del Perro de su hermana y la abrazo con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho.**

**-Arya – le susurro – Estas viva**

**-Suéltame Sansa, me estas ahogando**

**-Pues te aguantas**

**Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y era momento de comer. Sansa y Perro se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras que Arya, estaba pegada en la pared, entre ambos; así, no habría modo de que escapase.**

**-No me acuerdo de los últimos días – cito Sansa rompiendo el silencio**

**-En el rio donde nos atacaron, te golpeaste la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente… - inicio a explicar Clegane – Te saque de las profundidades, te vestí…**

**-¿La vestiste? – Interrumpió Arya - ¿La viste desnuda y no te has muerto? Es un milagro de los dioses**

**-¿No te han enseñado a callar cuando los mayores hablan? – le pregunto Perro**

**Arya hizo una mueca de indignación y continuo comiendo de su plato, lo que parecía puré de patatas con una salsa extraña de color verde.**

**-Como te decía, te vestí, te cure lo mejor que pude con lo que tenia a mano y un día y medio después, apareció tu hermana…me pego, me mordió, me escupió, me insulto; pero parece que va aprendiendo la lección**

**-¿AH si? ¿Y que lección es esa? – le espero Arya en la cara, con la compañía de unas migajas de pan**

**-Que un lobo… - le clava la mirada - …nunca puede ganar a un Perro**

**-Ya me gustaría verte enfrentarte a Robb; seguro que te mataría - susurro**

"**Le ha clavado los dientes con todas sus fuerzas" Pensó Sansa, al fijarse en las marcas de mordeduras que tenia Sandor en la mano y la muñeca derecha.**

**-El tabernero ha dicho que últimamente pasan mucho soldados con diferentes estandartes por los caminos cercanos; nos quedaremos aquí unas semanas, necesitan un leñador para recoger madera y guardarla para el invierno; así nos ganaremos unas monedas que nunca vienen mal – informaba Perro**

**-¿Y nosotras? – le preguntaba Sansa**

**-Tu hermana fregar los platos y tú…tú descansar**

**-¿Qué? No es justo! – se quejaba Arya**

**-¿Quién ha dicho que lo sea? Tu hermana necesita reposo, se ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no me arriesgare a que le suceda algo. Aquí doy el tema por zanjado.**


	15. Serios Problemas

**Un buen día, sin darles un margen para planificar el camino a tomar, cuando el Perro cargaba con la quinta tandada de troncos de esa mañana y Sansa le llevaba una copa de vino, el tabernero les comunico algo de vital importancia.**

—**Cuando llegue el invierno ya nos costará bastante alimentar a los nuestros —explicó— Además... un hombre como vos atrae la sangre. **

—**De modo que sabéis quién soy — El rostro del Perro se ennegreció**

—**Sí. Aquí no llegan muchos viajeros, pero a veces vamos al mercado y a las ferias. Hemos oído hablar del perro del rey Joffrey. **

—**Cuando vengan a visitaros los salvajes de los bosques, mercenarios y diversa escoria, tal vez os convendría tener un perro. **

—**Es posible. Aunque se dice que perdisteis el coraje en la batalla del Aguasnegras. Se dice... **

—**Ya sé qué se dice—Su voz centelleo como dos espadas— Pagadme y nos marcharemos.**

**De nuevo a lomos de los caballos, cabalgando por caminos pedregosos, esquivando las hileras de soldados que divisaban por las colinas, sorteando todo atisbo de vida que se tropezaba con ellos.**

**Tenían que ser como sombras del bosque, espíritus en el aire, muertos que seguían vivos; de ese modo, conservarían sus cabezas sobre los hombros.**

**Sandor Clegane al frente de la marcha, tenia el rostro severo, estaba furioso y se notaba; Arya también anda molesta, prefería mil veces estar perdida en medio del bosque, que con la compañía del Perro y en lo que respectaba a su hermana, nunca le había importado mucho, la quería porque era sangre de su sangre pero hubiera preferido encontrarse con cualquier otro de sus hermanos; Sansa cuyas dotes de dirigir equinos dejaban bastante que desear, estaba preocupada; preocupada por su futuro y preocupada por el Perro y por su hermana, no se llevaban nada bien y sus caracteres siempre tan irascibles e iracundos, fácilmente les podrían llevar a clavarse los dientes mutuamente.**

**Un día, en el hueco que formaban las raíces de un roble caído, se encontraron con un superviviente de alguna batalla.**

**Tenía el hombro izquierdo todo torcido e hinchado, les dijo que era por un golpe de maza que le había destrozado la armadura clavándosela en la carne.**

**La hinchazón del hombro era espantosa y tenía todo el costado izquierdo manchado de sangre y pus.**

**-Vino, por favor - suplico entre agudos sollozos de dolor**

**-****Si tuviera vino, me lo bebería yo -le replicó el Perro- Os puedo dar agua y el don de la piedad. **

**El soldado lo miró bastante rato antes de responder. **

**-Sois el perro de Joffrey**

**-Ahora soy mi propio perro. ¿Queréis el agua? **

**-Sí-El hombre tragó saliva-Y la piedad. Por favor.**

**Poco antes habían pasado junto a un pequeño lago. Sandor le entregó el yelmo a Arya con la orden de que fuera a llenarlo, Sansa fue con ella, no llevaba muy bien el olor de aquel caballero, no es que oliera a suciedad, sino más bien a cadáver.**

**Cuando regresaron, el malherido hombre alzó el rostro y Sansa le derramó el agua en la boca.**

**-Qué buena –dijo- Pero ojalá hubiera sido vino. Quería vino. **

**-Yo también **

**El Perro clavó la daga en el corazón del hombre poniendo fin a su agonía. Al sacar la hoja y limpiarla en la ropa del muerto miró a Arya, quien había observado aquel ritual de misericordia con un casi sádico placer en los ojos.**

**-Ahí es donde está el corazón, niña. Así se mata a un hombre. **

**-¿Lo enterramos? – pregunto Sansa**

**-¿Para qué? — Respondió el Perro—A él no le importa, y nosotros no tenemos palas. Que se lo queden los lobos y los perros salvajes. Vuestros hermanos y los míos.**

**Media hora después, entre unas colinas rodeadas por espesos arboles, se encontraron con una aislada aldea.**

**Podía no ser muy buena idea, pero la sola idea de poder contar con alcohol, era razón suficiente para Sandor Clegane, si alguien intentaba algo, lo mataría sin tapujos, las chicas no dijeron nada; no era buena idea hablar con él cuando estaba enfadado y desde que la pareja pasó a ser un trio, siempre lo estaba.**

**«Lo han reconocido.» Sansa lo supo al instante por el silencio que se formo en la taberna y seguro que Arya se había dado cuenta también.**

—**¿Qué, Sandor, buscando a tu hermano? —le soltó uno de los soldados harapientos que estaban sentados con otros dos en una mesa al fondo **

—**Buscando una copa de vino. Posadero, una jarra de tinto. **

—**No quiero problemas, ser —dijo el posadero. **

—**A mí no me llames "ser" ¿Qué pasa, estás sordo? ¡He pedido vino! —El hombre salió corriendo perseguido por los gritos de Clegane— ¡Tres copas! ¡Las niñas también tienen sed!**

**«Sólo son tres», pensó Sansa**

—**Ser Gregor dice que el cachorrito de su hermano escondió el rabo entre las patas cuando la batalla se puso seria en Desembarco del Rey. Dice que huyó gimoteando **

**El posadero regresó a toda prisa con tres copas de barro y una jarra sobre una bandeja. Sandor se llevó la jarra a la boca y cuando la volvió a dejar caer de golpe en la mesa ya estaba por la mitad.**

**De repente el posadero pareció recordar que tenía algo al fuego y los demás clientes, también comenzaba a desaparecer uno a uno. Lo único que se oía era crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. **

**«También nosotras deberíamos marcharnos.» De eso Sansa estaba segura.**

**De repente uno de aquellos tres, lanzo una daga hacia el Perro y si este no estuviera moviéndose constantemente por culpa de Arya, seguramente le habría rebanado el cuello, en su lugar, le paso rozando las costillas.**

—**Estaba deseando que hicierais alguna tontería**


	16. Rios de Sangre

**Sandor desenfundo su espada para detener el primer impacto del soldado que se le había venido encima; en esos instantes las dos muchachas, se cubrieron detrás de la barra.**

**Otro saltó del banco con una espada corta en una mano y una daga en la otra. EL tercero también se envalentono mientras se rebuscaba en la cintura la empuñadura de su arma.**

**El primero de ellos, era un combatiente serio con mucho kilometraje en combate; presionaba a Sandor hacia atrás y manejaba la espada con precisión. Las estocadas del Perro eran más torpes, mas apresuradas y sus movimientos lentos y descoordinados. **

**«Está borracho. Ha bebido demasiado...pero ganara» se dijo Sansa para sus adentros**

**El segundo se desplazaba por la pared para situarse tras él. Sandor dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor, cuando una estocada le acertó sobre las quemaduras, hiriéndolo desde el cuello hasta la mejilla. Aquello lo había hecho enfadar. Hizo retroceder al contrario con un ataque salvaje. **

**El barbudo cedía terreno, pero ninguno de los golpes lo llegaba a rozar. Y en aquel momento el segundo soldado, el que se andaba desplazando como una sombra por la pared, saltó sobre un banco rápido como una serpiente y con el filo de su espada corta lanzó una segunda estocada contra el cuello del Perro.**

**«Lo están matando.» El rostro de Sansa era un mar de dudas, estaba segura de que si Perro se moría allí mismo, rompería en llanto.**

**Su hermana por el contrario, desde su posición segura andaba tirándole a los hostiles adversarios copas, platos y todo lo que encontraba al alcance de su mano.**

**Arya sacó la daga que le habían robado al tipo que encontraron moribundo y trató de lanzarla contra el hombre más cercano; pero el cuchillo le impacto por la zona plana**

**Al Perro la sangre le corría por la cara y por los cortes del cuello. Los dos hombres lo atacaron sin miramientos; el primero le lanzaba cortes a la cabeza y a los hombros mientras el segundo trataba de apuñalarle la espalda y el vientre. **

**Sansa quiso ayudar también, asique se apodero de la pesada jarra de vino; la cogió con ambas manos, pero justo cuando la levantaba, alguien la agarró por el brazo. La jarra se le resbaló entre los dedos y se termino en el suelo. **

—**Tú tienes pinta de ser la puta del cachorro – le dijo el tercer hombre; al parecer todos se habían olvidado de él**

**El chico tenía la espada en la mano derecha y el brazo de Sansa en la izquierda, pero lo que no vio venir, fue la puñalada que le dedico Arya con su cuchillo. **

**Los otros dos tenían arrinconado al Perro detrás de un banco, y uno de ellos le había hecho un buen corte en el muslo. Sandor estaba apoyado en la pared. **

—**Dejad la espada y os llevaremos a Desembarco—le dijo uno de ellos **

—**¿Para presentarme ante la justicia del Rey?**

—**Sois un traidor, te presentaras ante el rey – le decía el otro **

—**Si me queréis, venid a por mí. **

—**¿Creéis que no lo haremos? Estáis borracho – volvió a citar el primero**

—**Puede que lo este, pero hasta borracho soy mejor que vosotros. Daros por muertos. **

**Lanzó una patada repentina hacia el banco, que fue a chocar contra las espinillas de sus contrincantes. **

**El barbudo consiguió mantenerse en pie, el Perro se agachó para esquivar su estocada y después alzó la espada sobre su cabeza. La sangre salpicó el techo y las paredes. **

**La hoja le había quedado anclada en medio de la cara, y cuando el Perro dio un tirón se llevó con ella la mitad de su cabeza. **

**El otro retrocedió completamente acobardado. Intento escapar, pero Sansa se encargo de bloquear la salida y cuando se quiso dar la vuelta, Arya lo apuñalo como había hecho con el otro.**

—**Basta —le ordeno el Perro – deja de apuñalarlo como una descosida, ya esta muerto**

—**Pero él no – dijo Sansa señalando al tercer hombre, aquel que Arya había apuñalado con anterioridad**

**El caballero se había arrancado el cuchillo del vientre y trataba de detener la hemorragia con las manos.**

—**Piedad —suplico al ver al Perro frente a él—por favor. No me matéis. Madre, ten piedad. **

—**¿Tengo cara de ser tu madre? A éste también lo has matado —le dijo a Arya— Le has perforado las tripas…va a tardar mucho en morir. **

—**Oh, dioses, por favor, llevadme a un castillo... A un maestre, llevadme a un maestre, mi padre tiene oro... piedad, ser. **

**El Perro le dio una bofetada que lo hizo gritar de nuevo. **

—**A mí no me llames «ser» —Se volvió hacia Arya— Éste es tuyo, niña. Encárgate tú. ¿Recuerdas dónde está el corazón? —preguntó el Perro. **

**Arya asintió con la cabeza y el puñal**__**se deslizó entre sus costillas y se la concedió.**

**Cuando llegó el momento de marchar necesitó la ayuda de las chicas para subir a lomos de ****Desconocido****. Se había atado una tira de tela en torno al cuello y otra alrededor del muslo.**

**Sansa tenía miedo de que se derrumbara en cuanto se pusieran en marcha, pero Sandor se mantuvo firme en la silla.**

**-Recordad esto por si no estoy consciente cuando lleguemos; dentro de unos metros habrá dos bifurcaciones; tenemos que ir por la de la izquierda y todo cuesta arriba**

**-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Sansa**

**-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? Esta medio muerto y tu preguntándole si esta bien**

**-Callaros las dos, queréis…haréis que me estalle la cabeza; izquierda…todo hacia arriba…izquierda….todo….izquierda….arriba**


	17. Dolores y Sueños

**El Perro estaba sin conocimiento sobre Desconocido, Arya sujetaba las riendas del testarudo caballo, mientras Sansa dirigía la marcha.**

**Llegaron a la bifurcación y como les había dicho Clegane, tomaron el camino de la izquierda y todo hacia arriba.**

**Poco a poco fueron viendo como se formaba lo que parecía ser un castillo; casi una fortaleza que bien podía ocupar la mitad de Invernalia. Las murallas eran de granito negro, al igual que todas las demás construcciones.**

**Era un lugar sombrío, fantasmagórico, donde se sentía la muerte en la piel, la desesperación, se podía oír como el viento paraca gimotear de dolor, cuando se filtraba por la hojarasca de los arboles.**

**Los estandartes que colgaban de los postes, le resultaron de lo mas familiar; tres perros negros sobre un fondo amarillo; estaban en los dominios de la familia Clegane, de la familia del Perro, de por lo que aquel entonces, era propiedad de Ser Gregor, su hermano.**

**-¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí? – pregunto Sansa**

**-Es una trampa, lo sabia, sabia que no debíamos fiarnos del Perro – reprocho malhumorada Arya**

**-¿Una trampa? ¿Pero que estas diciendo? Nunca nos haría eso**

**-Recuerdo de las clases con el maestre Ludwin, que los dominios de Ser Gregor, están pegados a Lannisport ¿Y sabes que es Lannisport?**

**-****Un importante puerto comercial, bajo control directo de la Casa Lannister **

**-Eso es Sansa, nos ha traído aquí para vendernos a los Lannister, así, perdonaran su fea cabeza quemada – bramo la pequeña loba con el rostro enrojecido de ira.**

**-No, no, no sigo sin creérmelo; seguro que hay otra explicación….me dijo que me protegería, me dijo que no me hará daño**

**-Mentía! – Le grito con furia – Todos mienten**

**-Un Perro morirá por ti, pero jamás te mentira – susurro débilmente el Perro**

**-Ojala estuvieras muerto! Valar Morghulis, Todos los hombres mueren**

**-Todos los hombres mueren – repitió sin levantar la mirada, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo – Soy un perro, siento defraudarte niña; siento defraudarte y no morirme tan pronto**

**-Arya cállate la boca – le exigió Sansa con autoridad – Dinos ¿Porque este lugar? ¿No nos venderás, verdad?**

**-No, pajarito, no os venderé. – Toma un ligero descanso para tomar aire – Aquí nunca vendrán; aquí nací, aquí me crie y aquí me marcaron como al ganado; no volví a pisar estas murallas desde que mi hermano heredo los territorios después del fallecimiento de nuestro padre; Gregor vendrá cuando se termine la guerra y los dioses saben que para eso aun falta mucho tiempo**

**-¿Y cuando venga? – le interrogo la mayor de las hermanas**

**-Lo matare – contesto con hastió y firmeza**

**-Mientes! – le siguió reprochando la pequeña**

**Entre la yegua que montaban las hermanas y el caballo del Perro, no había ni medio metro de distancia; Arya tomo impulso y se abalanzo sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de Sandor Clegane; ambos cayeron al suelo; Arya quien termino encima de él, mientras este lanzaba gemidos de interminable dolor, lo golpeaba con puño cerrado, a la vez que soltaba injurias por la boca.**

**-ARYA! – Le grito Sansa desde la yegua; rápidamente se bajo del animal y aparto a su hermana del moribundo Perro - ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Es que quieres matarlo? Eres odiosa!**

**-No mas que tu!**

**-Si no fuera porque te encontraste con él, seguro que te habrían captura, te habrían violado y después te habrían matado**

**-Ir a por el maestre…por los dioses…os lo suplico…buscar al maestre Treud**

**Arya no hizo nada, se limito a sentarse en el suelo, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y dándoles la espalda a los otros dos.**

**Sansa a travesó la murallas de la fortaleza, estaba aterrada, pero en su corazón latía ese sentimiento de confianza hacia el Perro; si él había dicho que estarían a salvo, es que era verdad.**

**No fue difícil encontrar al Maestre; era un hombre octogenario de calvicie bien pronunciada y andares erráticos; la chica le pidió que fuera a ayudar a Sandor, al escuchar su nombre, los ojos del anciano se encendieron, hizo llamar a un par de mozos de las cuadras y entre los tres, lo trasladaron hasta la habitación del torreón mas alejado de la entrada principal, aquel que tenia como misión, servir de cobijo a los heridos.**

**-¿Se pondrá bien verdad, ser? – le pregunto Sansa mientras sostenía al anciano por la túnica**

**-Haremos todo lo que podamos por él, no te preocupes – le contesto el maestre – chiquillas, esperar fuera de la habitación; no es una escena agradable de presenciar para dos jovenzuelas como vosotras**

**-Quiero estar con él – le pidió Sansa**

**-Tendrás tiempo después, cuando lo bañemos y le curemos esas feas heridas que tiene; Myrne prepárales algo de comer, dales algo de ropa limpia y que se den un baño.**

**Mientras comían y se bañaban, podían oír los gritos de dolor del Perro; daba igual a que lugar fuera, en aquellas murallas, todo sonido parecía rebotar con resonancia.**

**-Quiero estar con él, no quiero que sufra en soledad; ya ha estado demasiado tiempo solo – dijo Sansa cabizbaja y entonces, sin poder remediarlo, de sus ojos se derramaron un par de lagrimas**

**-¿Estas llorando? ¿Lloras por el Perro? – le pregunto Arya sorprendida mientras se metía un pedazo de pan mojado en salsa de calabaza**

**-Si le conocieras como yo, también llorarías por él – fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder**

"**Me mira como si estuviera loca" pensó Sansa al ver los ojos de su hermana**

**El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar; Sansa se temió lo pero, dejo su plato a medio comer y se apresuró al torreón donde había dejado al Perro.**

**Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, el maestre Treud salió con el semblante pálido y con un vaso vacío de la leche de la amapola.**

**-Se ha… se ha… - la muchacha era incapaz de terminar la frase**

**-¿Muerto? No querida, pero esta muy débil; Delira, tiene mucha fiebre, la herida del muslo no deja de supurar….los próximos días serán cruciales**

**-¿Puedo pasar a verle? No quiero que este solo**

**-No seré yo quien te lo impida; seguro que tu presencia le da fuerzas para luchar contra la muerte**

**La lluvia acompañaba la noche en un dulce baile, con la luna de espectadora; **

**Sansa llevaba con él dos días sin apartarse de su cama; no dejaba ni un instante de rezar a los dioses por él, tenían que salvarlo.**

**Una noche, mientras dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, que a su vez, se sostenía sobre la cama del Perro; una rozadura en el rostro la despertó.**

**Se vio reflejada en esos oscuros ojos marrones, que pedían a gritos un atisbo de cariño, eran los vivos ojos de un cachorrillo tembloroso que solo quería el calor humano, el calor de alguien que lo quisiera con el corazón.**

**El frio que sentían en los huesos por el fresco aire que se escurrían por entre las ventanas, les hacia desear juntarse mas y mas, hasta sentir el calor del otro.**

**Entonces, se miraron como quien mira una obra de arte; El Perro torció levemente el rostro y se mordió el labio inferior por los agudos dolores que aun sentía en sus carnes, mientras ella se incorporaba y dejaba que se le callera libremente el vestido al suelo, para con la penumbra de la habitación, dibujara un cuadro aun mas provocativo y perverso para la mente de su acompañante.**

**Sansa se puso a horcajadas sobre él y llevo los brazos hacia delante para juguetear con el cabello del Perro, a la vez que él con una mano acariciaba gradualmente los turgentes pechos de ella y con la otra acariciaba delicadamente la zona sur, para luego, introducir con suavidad su dedo índice y corazón como un tren que entra en el metro.**

**El aroma de la lujuria se saboreaba en al aire, se palpaba en cada rincón…todo en silencio sepulcral, nadie absolutamente nadie mas sabia lo que allí estaba pasando; dos amantes mudos por la pasión, ciegos de amor y sordos por el disfrute del momento.**

**Miro a su hombre, a aquel hombre que era de su propiedad y dio comienzo el segundo asalto; lo rodeo por el cuello, iniciaron a besarse, a jugar traviesamente con la lengua del otro; Sansa se rindió una vez mas ante el saber hacer de él. Tumbada boca arriba, él la abrió de piernas, la acerco hacia si y de esa postura, inicio un ligero pero copioso tentempié…el Perro estaba hambriento y cuando un animal tiene hambre, no come…devora.**

**La chica no se rindió, aquel combate no estaba aun sentenciado; a ella todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.**

**Lo atrajo hacia ella como una mantis religiosa, pasaba sus finas manos por la fría espalda de él, en contraste con el ardiente calor de sus cuerpos.**

**Lo sentó en la cama para seguidamente, arrodillarse frente a él; ahora seria ella quien lo devoraría como la loba huargo que era.**

**Cuando termino, él decidió por tumbarse, mientras ella, le gateaba hasta quedarse a horcajadas sobre su miembro viril, el cual, decidió que ya era momento para que funcionara con todo el rendimiento, ya había descansado durante demasiado tiempo.**

**Movimientos exactos como un reloj, delicados como un baile de lirico, fluidos como el vaivén del caudal de los ríos; eso y más podía explicar lo que el cuarto asalto les había ofrecido.**

**Pero como no hay dos sin tres, mucho menos hay un cuarto sin un quinto a la vista.**

**Nada de juegos, nada de parafernalia, pura y dura ley de la física; una ley que ellos querían romper con un quinto asalto. **

**Serian un perro y un lobo salvaje luchando por un mismo dominio, por un mismo objetivo.**

**Se mordían, se arañaban, todo estaba permitido; de pronto la sangre se hizo notar en las vendas del Perro y la flor roja también amaneció en ella; la sangra llama a la sangre se dijeron.**

**-No pares ahora – le pidió Sansa – No pares ahora**

**-Tengo que hacerlo – le respondió**

**-¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres? – le pregunto**

**-Tu hermana quiere que te despiertes**

**Y entonces Sansa abrió los ojos de golpe; era un sueño, otro sueño de esos…**


	18. Recuerdos de un Pasado

**Mientras Arya andaba ensimismada por la enorme colección de armaduras y espadas que poseía Ser Gregor Clegane, Sansa no se apartaba del lado del Perro; sentía que era su obligación, su deber, pero también sentía que realmente quería hacerlo.**

**Los sueños que tenia con él la asustaban por completo, aunque en cierto modo también le gustaban, no de una manera explicita, pero si lo que todo aquello significaba; puede que no fuera un caballero de verdad, que no fuera un príncipe de alta cuna, pero era su campeón y quizás el único campeón autentico que tendría jamás.**

**El Maestre entro en la habitación para cambiarle las vendas y tomarle la temperatura; el anciano que aquella mañana se había levantado más tembloroso que nunca, le pidió a Sansa si podía ayudarlo, a lo que ella no se negó en absoluto.**

**-Tu cara me dice que quieres preguntar algo ¿me equivoco?**

**-No, ser…**

**-Adelante niña, no temas**

**-Usted debe de conocerlo desde que era un niño**

**-Fui yo quien asistió a su madre cuando alumbro; mi cara fue la primera que vio al venir al mundo**

**-¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo era antes de…?**

**-¿Antes de sufrir las quemaduras?... Era un chico muy alegre aunque parezca increíble creerlo; se podía quedar horas escuchando historias y canciones sobre caballeros y sus bellas damas, soñaba con que algún día alguien escribiera una canción sobre las hazañas que él haría cuando fuera armado caballero. ¿Sabes la historia de sus quemaduras?**

**-Si, él mismo me lo conto**

**-Valla, pues os debe de tener mucha confianza pequeña Dama. Sus sueños se rompieron demasiado pronto, un niño no merece tanto castigo. Un buen día estas sonriendo y creyendo en los cuentos y al otro, te encuentras con el corazón roto. Los niños mayores lo apedreaban, lo llamaban monstruo y los mas pequeños no querían jugar con él porque les daba miedo; se pasaba todo el tiempo solo en su habitación practicando con la espada o en la perrera con los perros. Quería morir, no lo decía con palabras, pero sus ojos hablaban solos. **

**-Ha sufrido mucho…**

**-Mas de lo que crees; se esconderá debajo de toda esa muralla de crueldad, de basto lenguaje y amenazas, unas amenazas vacías que solo quieren esconder lo que sigue siendo por dentro…un niño con cuerpo de hombre, que solo anhela el cariño de alguien**

**El maestre se retiro; Sansa se acercó a la ventana y vio como su hermana vestida con una armadura que le quedaba como un guante, perseguía los cachorros de perro.**

**Sansa volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en una silla al pie de la cama.**

**-El maestre dice que pronto estarás bien, la fiebre te ha bajado y las heridas ya no supuran – le decía con un tono suave y compasivo – Cuando algún día me case con un príncipe y sea Reina, quisiera que fueras nuestro escudo juramentado**

**-Eso no será posible – articulo el Perro devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sana – no, lo mataría antes de que hubiera cambio de capas y os dierais los votos**

**-¿Por qué? **

**-¿Por qué? – Repitió a la vez que la miraba y alzaba el brazo para sostenerle débilmente el mentón – Porque no hay príncipe en el mundo que os merezca; todos son como los caballeros, solo quieren gloria y riqueza, les importa una mierda todo lo demás**

**-Los caballeros de verdad existen – cito la chica con convencimiento**

**-Veo que sigues con la cabeza hueca, pajarito**

**-Los caballeros de verdad existen – repitió una vez mas – solo que estos caballeros no están armados como tal**

**Ninguno volvió a conjurar palabra alguna; él la miraba y ella se ruborizaba levemente, pero nadie hablaba.**

**-Que camisa tan fea me han puesto – menciono el Perro; Sansa se rio por su comentario y aunque él no sonrió, se sentía feliz por conseguir aquella reacción en ella – Me gustan mas cuando están manchadas de sangre**

**-Mentiroso – le contesto sonriente**

**-¿Mentiroso? – Tomo impulso y puso su frente con la de Sansa acompañado por un semblante agrio, una respiración agitada y un hedor a sudor, sangre y ungüentos malolientes - ¿Te parece que estoy mintiendo?**

**-Yo…**

**-Cántame pajarito, cántame. – Se despega de ella y apoya la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama –Me debes una canción ¿lo habías olvidado? Quiero cobrármela…ahora**

**Sansa ni siquiera pensó en que cantarle, las palabras le brotaron solas, se apoderaron de sus cuerdas vocales y fueron naciendo de sus labios.**

**Le canto una canción, sobre un niño pequeño, un niño pequeño que quería ser un caballero valiente, un protector del pueblo; pero que un día, un demonio ataco su hogar.**

**Le canto que aquel niño no pudo derrotar al monstruo y que quedo marcado para siempre; le canto que aquel día el niño perdió su sonrisa y su inocencia.**

**Canto que ese joven muchacho creció en un mar de lagrimas de sal, de soledad y amargura; sin consuelo y con los sueños rotos, se prometió que ya no seria caballero y en su lugar se mataría en un rio de alcohol y sangre; pero que por mucho que matara, por mucho que bebiera, ese niño convertido en hombre, no había cambiado por dentro. Tenía aun un corazón de caballero protector y un alma aunque corrompida era buena, fiel y leal…como un perro.**

**Sandor miro hacia la ventana, para que Sansa no le viera como las lagrimas le nacían en los ojos y después se derramaban por sus mejillas.**

**La chica, se sentó en la cama e hizo que la mirara; sus ojos húmedos dejaron ver por vez primera lo que era realmente era ese hombre, pero que por circunstancias en la vida, todo le había sido arrebatado.**

**Sansa fue acercando su rostro al de él, mas cerca, mas cerca, mas cerca…**


	19. Hermanos y Terceros

**-Ya estáis casi completamente recuperado señor – le decía el Maestre mientras examinaba sus heridas – Pero aun no debéis hacer esfuerzos**

**-Estoy cansado de estar en esta cama; ayudadme a levantarme**

**-Es aconsejable que no lo hagáis – le insistía el anciano**

**-No os he pedido consejo o es dado una orden; ayudadme a levantarme**

**- Como deseéis mi señor**

**El maestre obedeció y lo ayudo; después, lo llevo hasta la ventana, quería ver el paisaje, los días anteriores había estado nevando ligeramente.**

**Todo estaba cubierto por una fina de capa de color blanco; Sandor abrió las ventanas de par en par; de repente se estremeció cuando unos copos de nieve se le escurrieron por dentro de la camisa de lino de color verde palo.**

**Bajo la vista y vio como las dos hermanas Stark, hacían una replica de nieve de su hogar…Invernalia; lo añoraban.**

**-Le pedí que me cantara y lo hizo…pese a todo, me regalo una canción**

**-¿Quién, mi señor?**

**-El pajarito; llenó mis oídos de dulce inocencia. Mi armadura ¿Dónde esta mi armadura?**

**-¿Cómo? ¿No pretenderá irse aun convaleciente? ¿Verdad?**

**-Ese no es tu problema, quiero mi armadura, quiero mi espada y quiero mi caballo. Le prometí que la llevaría a casa y pienso cumplir mi palabra**

**-Pero señor…**

**-No soy tu señor – le interrumpió vociferante – Tu señor es mi hermano**

**El Perro dejo allí solo al maestre; fue bajando las escaleras del torreón, pero cada paso era como si le clavaran un puñal en la herida del muslo; cojeaba y era un cojera notable, pero hizo acopio de fuerzas continuo descendiendo.**

**Cuando iba a salir por la puerta hasta el patio, una mujer se paro frente a él y lo miro con ojos inquisidores.**

**-Tú debes de ser Sandor**

**-¿Quién lo pregunta?**

**-Soy Leena, la mujer de tu hermano. Sus comentarios no hacen justicia con lo que ven mis ojos**

**-¿Ah si? ¿Y que se supone que dice mi hermano?**

**-Nada bueno. – Se acerca a él con intenciones lascivas – Si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo tienes que venir a mi habitación. Desde que Gregor se fue a la guerra, mi lecho esta muy frio**

**-He matado niños, he matado mujeres, si no te apartas de mi camino, te enviare bajo tierra para que les hagas compañía**

**-Perro ladrador – le mete las manos por debajo de la camisa – Poco mordedor**

**Sandor la cogió con fuerza de los hombros y la empujo contra la pared, seguidamente le puso las manos en el cuello y apretó.**

**-Si quieres follar con alguien, lo haces con el maestre, con los criados o con quien sea, pero yo para ti no existo, al igual que tu para mi tampoco.**

**-Ya veo, asique prefieres a esa niña ¿no? ¿Cómo la llamas? ¿Pajarito?**

**-No juegues conmigo, mujer. Tienes suerte de que no sea Gregor, sino, ya tendría tu cabeza en una pica y tu cuerpo ya muerto, habría sido violado**

**-Con ese lenguaje solo vas a hacer que me caliente mas, querido**

**El Perro asqueado, la soltó y salió al patio; las Stark rápidamente se dieron cuenta de su presencia; Sansa sonrió medio alelada y Arya aprovechando la situación le tiro una bola de nieve a su hermana, que chillo como una chinchilla.**

**Las dos hermanas se peleaban como lo hacían en el pasado, por unos instantes se olvidaron del días de penumbra y pesadillas; pero aquello les duro poco; de repente, unos cascos de caballo se escucharon aproximarse.**

**Solo había un jinete que podía ser escuchado, aun teniendo nieve bajo sus pies.**

**-Gregor…. – susurro el Perro – MI ESPADA! DEPRISA!**

**Arya le tiro la espada que ella llevaba, era la única arma que había cerca**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? Gregor la usaría de mondadientes. Vete a la armería, corre loba, corre!**

**Sansa se aproximó al Perro y éste, antes de que la chica le pudiera decir algo, la agarro de la mano y la llevo dentro del torreón principal.**

**-Quédate aquí y no salgas ¿Me harás caso?**

**-Si **

**-Voy a hacer algo, pero, no me odies por ello pajarito**

**El Perro llevo sus manos al rostro de Sansa, se inclino sobre ella y la beso; un único beso, un beso largo, cálido rodeado por el frio sentir del viento, húmedo y vivo como el agua que nacía en los ríos que bordeaban Invernalia, un beso de un caballero a su doncella.**

**Seguidamente, regreso al patio; Arya le esperaba sosteniendo con ambas manos el enorme mandoble de acero pulido.**

**-Ve a dentro con tu hermana y se una buena loba; si mi hermano o cualquier otra persona que no sea yo, intenta entrar, clávale los dientes hasta llegar al hueso.**

**La nieve seguía descendiendo copiosamente y Gregor se aproximaba velozmente; la Montaña que cabalga…valla que si lo era; mas alto y mas fuerte que Perro…todo un coloso.**

**Cuando Gregor desmonto de su caballo, todo el suelo del patio pareció retumbar bajo sus botas.**

**Los dos hermanos se miraron con desprecio, ira, rencor….en aquel nevado patio no había nada mas que ellos dos; todos se habían ido, incluso los animales.**

**-Bienvenido a casa hermano – le dijo Gregor -¿Has venido para que te iguale la cara?**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar peleando contra el joven lobo**

**-El Maestre envió un cuervo diciéndome que mi querido hermano había vuelto, junto con dos Stark. ¿Son tus rameras? Me encantara follármelas después de matarte**

**-Ya no soy un niño Gregor, no te tengo miedo. Te matare**

**-¿Sabes? Las violare delante de ti; por lo visto una de ellas te la pone dura**

**¿Qué se siente al ser tan feo y no poder meterla en ningún agujero? Yo en cambio, no tengo ni que pedir permiso, todo lo que quiero cuando lo quiero.**

**-Hablas demasiado para ser un hombre muerto…**


	20. Se acerca el Invierno

**Gregor en las distancias cortas era brutal; movía su pesada espada con suma facilidad y su puntería era envidiable.**

**Cualquiera apostaría que con la altura de ambos contendientes, serian lentos y pesados, pero su peso les hacia aun mas destructivos y en cuanto a velocidad se refiere, eran como dos canidos salvajes; rápidos, veloces, fugaces.**

**Conocían a la perfección el modo de proceder del otro, a fin de cuentas, eran hermanos.**

**El chocar del acero tintineaba en los oídos de los espectadores, que admiraban el enfrentamiento resguardados en el interior de los torreones.**

**La sinfonía que sus espadas interpretaban, era en toda regla un réquiem de muerte; la sangre les hervía en las venas como el magma de los volcanes; los copos de nieve se transformaban en amantes que besaban cada resquicio de sus pieles desnudas; sus ojos brillaban con el crepitar de la ira y todo aquello en conjunto, formaba un baile de perros salvajes, que olisqueaban el olor de la muerte en cada nota del compas.**

**Sandor trastabillo cayendo de espaldas contra el fino manto blanco; Gregor elevo el mandoble sobre su cabeza, descendió con brusquedad pero su hermano pequeño bloqueo el metálico latigazo.**

**El Perro continuaba con su defensa férrea, mientras seguía con la rodilla hincada en el suelo y la herida del muslo se le iba abriendo, conforme Gregor hacia más y más fuerza hacia abajo, para romperle el cráneo.**

**La sangre teñía tímidamente de rojo la capa de blancura virgen; cuando la séptima gota se desprendió de la carne, las espadas volvieron a alzarse en el aire; chocaron con tanta fuerza, que terminaron rompiéndose.**

**-Parece que el cachorrillo se resiste – advirtió Gregor – Recuerdo el día en el que te queme la cara, como si fuera ayer; gimoteabas como una niña. Igual que gimoteo Selena cuando la mate y padre…padre suplicaba como el perdedor que era.**

**-Sabia que tenias algo que ver con sus muertes… ¿Pero porque?**

**-Tenia que hacerlo si quería tener mis propios dominios. Padre era un borracho al que tenían que limpiarse cada vez que se cagaba y Selena…era una mujer; como no soy un Targaryen para beneficiarme a mi propia hermana, la mate…no me servía para nada**

**-Solo tenía nueve años Gregor, nueve años**

**-Si vives con una mujer que no puede darte placer, solo es una boca mas que alimentar; en resumidas cuentas, me deshice de lo que me estorbaba. En cuanto a ti, eres peor que un grano en el culo. Traed a las chicas**

**Leena y el maestre salieron al patio con Sansa y Arya; esta segunda, le había sido quitada la armadura y tenia un golpe en la cabeza…se había resistido.**

**-Idiotas! Ponerles un cuchillo en el gaznate – gritaba la Montaña –Si te mueves hermanito, las abro en canal**

**Ser Gregor Clegane se aproximó a las dos Stark; primero se fijo en Arya y la examino detenidamente.**

**-No creo que sea esta; es demasiado pequeña – extendió el brazo como un relámpago, agarro a Sansa por el pelo, le rodeo el cuello con uno de sus musculosos brazos y la apretó contra él - ¿Eres tu?**

**-Suéltala Gregor – amenazo Sandor – O te juro por los dioses que te arranco la piel a tiras**

**-Dime niña ¿Te ha metido ya la polla?**

**-Suelta a mi hermana, monstruo! – le grito Arya**

**-Haced que se calle! – ordeno el mayor de los Clegane**

**El Perro aprovecho ese descuido de su hermano, para cargar nuevamente contra él.**

**Mientras peleaban a puño limpio, Arya se libero del maestre; ahora era el turno de que las lobas atacaran. Ellas también tenían mucho que decir en la batalla.**

**Arya haciendo alarde de las enseñanzas de su maestro de danza Sirio Forel, desarmo el viejo maestre poniéndolo contra las cuerdas. Por otra parte, Sansa se lanzo contra Leena; las dos se pelearon por los suelos brevemente, pero finalmente fue Sansa quien salió empuñando la daga.**

**-No os mováis – amenazo la pequeña**

**-Vamos niñas, soltad las armas – pidió el maestre**

**-Cállese! – le grito Sansa**

**Entre las dos, los ataron a los mástiles de las banderas y después, corrieron hasta la armería.**

**Todas las espadas eran demasiado delgadas para soportar un golpe de Gregor.**

**-Vamos Arya, hay que darse prisa**

**-Aquí no hay nada que sirva para algo**

**Unos minutos mas tarde, entre un montón de espadas oxidadas, encontraron una lo suficientemente grande y fuerte.**

**Corrieron de vuelta al patio, pero no había ni rastro del Perro ni de la Montaña.**

**-¿Dónde están? – pregunto Sansa con un nudo en la garganta**

**-No han podido ir muy lejos**

**-Arya…me beso, el Perro me beso**

**-¿Crees que es momento para hablar de eso?**

**-Mira! Ahí!, - grito Sansa, mientras señalaba la cuerda en movimiento del pozo**

**Se acercaron lentamente sin dejar de empuñar las dagas y sin olvidarse de la espada que habían traído desde la armería.**

**Sansa se asomo y pego un grito mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, cuando una mano se agarró de las piedras del borde de la poza.**

**-La Montaña… - susurro Arya con la voz entrecortada**

**-Ahora os matare a vosotras niñas – se impulso hasta el exterior y sale del pozo – Os violare, os matare y os volveré a violar**

**Arya tiro el espadón al suelo; en un principio su hermana no lo entendió, pero después de mirar por detrás de Gregor, lo comprendió.**

**-¿Quién quiere ser la primera? – pregunto la Montaña**

**La pequeña de las hermanas dio una patada al mandoble desplazándolo hacia delante; Sandor Clegane lo recogió y antes de que su hermano reaccionase, ya se lo había clavado y posteriormente retorcido dentro del vientre.**

**Gregor callo sobre las rodillas, mientras los borbotones de sangre le salían de la boca; El Perro se quedo ahí inmóvil, viendo como su hermano se moría entre un mar de sangre y un cantar de dolor.**

**-Buena jugada loba - le dijo a Arya a modo de felicitación – Por la noche partiremos a Invernalia, os llevare a casa…os llevare con vuestra familia**

**-¿Qué harás cuando lleguemos? – le pregunto Sansa**

**-Solo los siete lo saben**


	21. Desapariciones

**Habían pasado un par de horas y Gregor seguía ahí agonizando en el suelo, retorciéndose como una alimaña.**

**Arya y Sansa preparaban algunas mochilas con alimentos y bebidas para el largo viaje que les esperaba por delante.**

**-¿A dónde vas? - le preguntaba Arya al Perro quien había salido de alguna sombra, con un machete en la mano**

**-Jure por los siete que despellejaría a mi hermano**

**-No es necesario – le decía Sansa con un tono compasivo**

**-Créeme, él haría algo peor…y pajarito, un vestido no es apropiado, nos facilitaría el viaje si dieras pena y parecieras una pordiosera como tu hermana**

**-¿No hay otra opción?**

**-¿Prefieres dar asco como yo? ¿Llevar vendas sanguinolentas y cubrirte con ungüentos que huelen peor que el culo de un muerto?**

**Gregor gritaba, gritaba y gritaba tan alto, que hasta ellas mismas, podían sentir el dolor de cada desgarro de la piel de la Montaña.**

**Los criados habían huido despavoridos, asique no pudieron pedirles ayuda para encontrar una ropa mas apropiada.**

**Al final de uno de los pasillos, encontraron una habitación, pero la puerta estaba tachonada con maderas; éstas tenían carcoma asique no fue difícil romper los maderos.**

**-Arya, no deberíamos estar aquí; si la habitación esta cerrada es por algo ¿no crees?**

**-No seas gallina; ¿no tienes sentido de la aventura?**

**-¿Y tu no lo tienes de la intimidad?**

**En el interior, había las cosas básicas de una habitación. Una cama, una cómoda y un armario era lo que mas destacaba. Entre el armario y la ventana, había un pequeño baúl de madera polvoriento.**

**-Arya deja eso, no lo abras**

**-Sansa, haz algo útil y vigila que no venga el Perro**

**-¿Y si viene? ¿Qué hago?**

**-Pues no se, bésalo ¿no lo hizo él? Pues hazlo tú también**

**Dentro del susodicho objeto, encontraron juguetes que bien podían ser de una niña, porque la mayoría eran muñecas de trapo.**

**Entre ellas, había un caballero de madera, todo articulado y medio quemado. Pero en el fondo de todos esos muñecos, escondido estaba un viejo brasero y entre los hierros, se podía ver piel quemada y restos de sangre seca.**

**-Es un santuario, un santuario de dolor – susurro Sansa**

**Al abrir el armario, encontraron ropa de niña y en el fondo del mismo, un conjunto de niño ennegrecido por cenizas y llamas que habían consumido gran parte de la tela.**

**Una vez hubo terminado de desollar a su hermano, el Perro fabricó una enorme cruz de madera, en la que con posteridad, crucifico a Gregor, mientras Leena y el maestre miraban aterrados, temiendo correr el mismo destino.**

**Se acercó a ellos a la vez que se limpiaba las manos ensangrentadas. Los miro con mirada fría y distante; ellos suplicaban piedad por sus vidas, no quería morir y mucho menos despellejados como la Montaña.**

**De repente, el maestre empezó a reírse.**

**-¡¿De que te ríes viejos? – le gritaba Leena**

**-Tienes los días contados Sandor; me temía que matarías a tu hermano, pues es lo único que te ha alentado a seguir viviendo y no suicidarte. Por eso mismo, en los ungüentos con los que he estado tratando tus heridas, me permití el lujo de añadirles unos cuantos ingredientes secretos extra**

**-De que me estas hablando**

**-Te he envenenado y si no te pongo el antídoto…**

**-Esa historia ya me la se – le interrumpió el Perro – No conseguirás que os libere; moriréis de hambre y… – les corta varias veces en el abdomen – los cuervos os harán compañía, mientras arrancan vuestras entrañas**

**-No, por favor, nooooooo – suplicaba Leena entre sollozos**

**-Primero te quedaras ciego – continuaba el maestre con su discurso – luego sordo, después sangraras por todos los orificios del cuerpo y finalmente morirás**

**El Perro no hizo caso de las palabras del viejo y volvió adentro a buscar a las chicas.**

**Las dos hermanas, habían dejado el cuarto lo mejor posible, incluso habían podido clavar un poco las maderas.**

**Sansa se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba encima prendas de chico que le estaban demasiado amplias; aquella imagen a su hermana Arya le producía una risa automática, cada vez que se giraba y la veía.**

**Caminaban a pasitos cortos por detrás de los torreones, para no encontrarse de frente con el desollamiento de Ser Gregor Clegane.**

**-¿Por qué crees que Gregor sigue conservando todas esas cosas? – le pregunto Arya a Sansa**

**-Para recordar todo el dolor que ha causado a sus hermanos…**

**-¿Y el brasero? No puedo imaginarme que habrá hecho con el**

**-¿Cómo piensas que el Perro se ha quemado Arya?**

**-Es un miembro de la guardia, se habrá quemado en el asalto a algún castillo o en una importante batalla**

**-Te equivocas, fue su propio hermano; el Perro tenia seis años y jugaba con ese caballero que viste todo chamuscado, a Gregor eso no le gusto, le agarro y le impacto la cara contra el brasero**

**-¿Y como sabes tu eso?**

**-El propio Perro me lo confeso un noche, cuando partíamos desde Invernalia a Desembarco del Rey**

**Ni Sansa, ni tampoco Arya, estaban en el interior de los edificios, por lo que fue a los establos; pero no había ni rastro de ellas.**

**Lo que si vio, fueron las bolsas de los alimentos tiradas al pie de Desconocido. Se aproximó a su caballo y entre las fauces del animal, sostenía una oreja aun sangrante.**


	22. Traidores y Traidores

**Las habían secuestrado no había duda de ello ¿Pero quien? ¿Lannisters? ¿Mercenarios? ¿Ladrones de mala muerte? Y lo mas importante ¿Cuándo?**

**El Perro había estado tan centrado en torturar a su hermano, que se olvido por completo de la tarea mas importante que había tenido en su vida.**

**No tenia tiempo para lamentarse, ni para preparar nada; soltó las amarras de Desconocido y salió al galope de los establos.**

**Dio un vuelta a todo el terreno del castillo, no había indicios de que hubieran saltado por algún lado o roto alguna de la murallas; asique debieron entrar por la entrada principal ¿pero como? ¿Cómo fue posible que no los viera? ¿Acaso es que ya estaban dentro?**

**Habría interrogado al maestre y a Leena, pero cuando volvió con ellos, alguien los había matado partiéndoles el cuello.**

**Cabalgo por el camino, se encontró con un grupo de huellas que llevaban de regreso a Desembarco del Rey; los hombres que secuestraron a las hermanas de manera directa o indirecta tenían que estar al mando de los Lannister; una vez que estos tuvieran en su poder a las chicas, a Arya la ejecutarían y a Sansa la casarían con alguien de la familia, para ganarse aliados entre los norteños que pudieran estar indecisos de que bando tomar.**

**Había contado almenos tres pares de huellas diferentes, huellas de zapatos, por lo que iban a pie y dando que él iba a caballo, no tardaría en encontrarse con ellos.**

**Metros mas adelante, se maldijo a si mismo, porque se había olvidado de llevarse consigo una espada.**

**Las huellas se adentraron en el interior de bosque, las indicaciones de las pisadas se transformaron en rodaduras de ruedas de un carruaje; las cosas se complicaban…refuerzos, ya no eran cuatro, ahora podrían tratarse del doble.**

**Pero aquello no lo acobardo, tenían que recuperarlas, sobretodo a Sansa, fue a ella a quien prometió llevarla a Invernalia; Arya no le interesaba lo mas mínimo, pero también tendría que salvarla; en el fondo sabia que su conciencia no le perdonaría no hacerlo.**

**A lo lejos ya comenzaba a formarse la gran ciudad real, la impetuosa, infranqueable y ciudad de lo sueños de hadas…Desembarco del Rey. Pero quien conocía la verdadera realidad de aquella murallas, sabia que no eran cuentos felices lo que se Vivian, sino pesadillas, pesadillas oscuras que tenían como demonios a un eunuco con espías en cada esquina, serpientes que se escondían regentando burdeles, arpías envueltas en seda y falsas sonrisas, traidores engalanados con la armadura real…los rostros del mal son tantos y tan variados que uno no puede conocerlos a todos, pero el hedor que desprenden es único e irrepetible.**

**Finalmente los vio a lo lejos, debía de darse prisa antes de que llegaran al claro y se pudieran a la vista de los vigías; por eso mismo, espoleo con fuerza a Desconocido y éste relincho mientras se apoyaba sobre los cuartos traseros y emprendió el galope.**

**No eran soldados, se trataba de mercenarios; un grupo de ocho personajes singulares.**

**Dos que iban a caballo emprendieron la carrera hacia él sin ningún éxito; tal vez no contara con espada, pero su equino era tan fiero como él, coceaba sin descanso, mordía y embestía; solo era tranquilo con su amo, al resto que los dioses tuvieran piedad, porque sin duda el caballo no la tendría.**

**Desconocido mordió la tráquea de uno, mientras el Perro mataba al segundo; agarro la espada y se fue a por los otros, quien lo esperaban.**

**Del carruaje vio como las dos chicas se asomaban y mostraban su alegría al verlo. Hubieran intentado escapar, pero estaban atadas con cuerdas a las puertas.**

**Aquellos hombrecitos no eran rivales, hasta un ciego podría matarlos sin despeinarse; el Perro no dejaba de reírse de ellos en la cara, por la necedad de los golpes que intentaban ejecutar; a uno de ellos pesaba la espada que llevaba entre las manos que él mismo.**

**Pero el que salió de dentro del carro, era diferente, tenía otro semblante y el hecho de que le faltara una oreja, indicaba que era la que había encontrado en la boca de Desconocido.**

**-Tu caballo me arranco la oreja – le grito al tiempo que se acercaba**

**-Yo te hubiera arrancado otra cosa – le respondió Perro**

**-¿Tu? La cara quemada, el cuello cortado, cojo…eres un cadáver**

**-¿Un cadáver? Pensaba que eso significaba estar muerto, ya sabes, como tus amigos. Desenfunda tu espada y acabemos con esto.**

**Mientras ellos dos combatían, dentro de la carroza, las chicas se peleaban con las cuerdas que las inmovilizaban.**

**Poco a poco, estas se fueron desajustando y lograron desatarse; salieron rápidamente de aquel vehículo.**

**Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo y aprovechando que al mercenario sin oreja les daba la espalda; corrieron como una exhalación hacia él; primero Arya y después Sansa se tiraron sobre su espalda, terminando los tres sobre el Perro, quien por el movimiento de la caída, logro fortuitamente atravesarle el cráneo con la espada.**

**-Sansa, gorda, quítate de encima – le decía Arya al tiempo que le divertía la cara congestionada del Perro**

**Entre las dos, le quitaron el muerto y posteriormente le ayudaron a levantarse. La alegría poco les duro, porque de entre loa arbustos, salieron caballeros con la armadura de la guardia real.**

**-¿Lo habéis pasado bien en la excursión? – murmuraba uno de ellos; después dio un paso al frente y se quito el yelmo.**

**-Ser Jaime Lannister – susurro Sansa**

**-Nos habéis tenido muy preocupados Perro; salir por ahí solo y sin correa…eso no se hace. Has sido un Perro muy malo. Y vos Lady Sansa huir así de esa manera del compromiso con mi sobrino. ¿Y ese niño? No lo conozco**

**-Soy una chica! – le grito Arya**

**-Oh vallo, perdonadme mi pequeña señora. Vamos, moveros, tendréis una audiencia con su majestad y con mi hermana; excepto tu Perro, tu iras directo a las mazmorras.**


	23. Jugando al Despiste

**Fueron entrando en la ciudad mientras eran diana de injurias, vejaciones y descalificaciones de todo tipo. Incluso varias piedras sobrevolaron sus cabezas.**

**Lo ultimo que habían sabido, era que durante el banquete de la boda entre Joffrey Baratheon y Margaery Tyrell, el Rey había fallecido repentinamente en extrañas circunstancias.**

**Solo cabía esperar que sarta de mentiras se había inventado Cersei Lannister para justificar que no encontraran al responsable y el hecho de haberlos encontrando y apresarlos a ellos, era todo un efusivo y una lotería.**

**Todos tenían razones mas que justificadas para ver muerto a Joffrey: Arya por matar a su padre, Sansa por el mismo motivo además de que no tuvo un muy buen trato con ella y el Perro no es que se tratara de un hombre en sus cabales, por no decir, que incluso el animal mas fiel dada la situación, también puede morder la mano que le da de comer.**

**Avanzaban mas despacio de lo que los guardias querían, de los tres presos Arya era la que cerraba la fila, si esta lograba huir quizás tuvieran alguna oportunidad; los guardias sabían que no podían dejarles ni un centímetro de espacio, pero el Perro era demasiado Perro para esa pandilla de críos desentrenados.**

**Para desordenar a los capas doradas debería de cargar contra Ser Jaime Lannister, crearían un caos suficientemente importante como para que Arya se escabullera, era pequeña, rápida y muy hábil.**

**La suerte les sonrió, hubo un pequeño trafico de aldeanos en al camino, ese fue el instante que el Perro eligió para atacar al rubio.**

**Lo agarro de la larga capa, tiro de ella hacia si e intento asfixiar a Ser Jaime; éste con la empuñadura de la espada le atizo al Perro en el muslo lastimado, logrando zaparse de sus zarpas.**

**-¿Pretendes que te mate aquí, Perro? Tendrás un juicio como todos los demás**

**-Un juicio que sabemos que no será justo **

**-¿Piensas que los Lannister no somos justos?**

**-No es que lo piense, lo se. Se como terminara todo, antes de que empiece**

**-Ilumíname, ilumínanos**

**-A la pequeña loba la decapitareis, yo tendré el mismo destino y a Sansa, la casareis con algún noble estúpido que la tratara como a una basura. No voy a consentirlo, ya he consentido demasiadas cosas por demasiados años, es hora de que este Perro haga su propia justicia.**

**-¿Quieres tu justicia ahora? Tú lo has pedido, te apaleare como el Perro asesino que eres**

**Se iban a lanzar a golpes, cuando los murmullos entre los capas doradas se hicieron eco.**

**Solamente durante un segundo habían perdido de vista a Arya Stark y al querer encontrarla, ya había desaparecido como una danzarina del agua.**

**Si la pequeña conseguía llegar hasta su hermano Robb, quien no estaba demasiado lejos de ellos, tendrían alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir y no ser juzgados por cosas que no había hecho, por lo menos Sansa, ya que ella si que era inocente de todo.**

**Jaime Lannister se maldijo por haber caído en el truco del Perro; minutos más tarde a este lo encadenaron en las mazmorras y a Sansa la mantuvieron cautiva en uno de los torreones.**

**Durante la noche el cielo se revelo contra la tierra, una inesperada tormenta se hizo paso por los cielos despejados, mostrando una tempestad salvaje y desmesurada.**

**Aunque no estuviera en esa habitación con ella, Sansa sentía que no estaba sola que el Perro estaba a su lado, aunque solo fuera en espíritu y energía.**

**Se tumbo en la cama, se acurruco debajo de las sabanas con las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba mientras que con las manos las rodeaba y de una manera incontrolada las lágrimas se hacían paso derramándose, mojando y creando un rio de sal por sus mejillas.**

**Fueron siete, solo tiene lagrimas las que derramo; una con cada significado, cada razonamiento intimo y cada pecado capital.**

**Una por la lujuria, esa lujuria no expresada pero que hacia realidad en sus mas oscuros sueños; por pereza, esa pereza que se adueñaba de ella porque no quería despertar de sus fantasías y ver que la realidad no podría nunca suceder lo que deseaba en sus adentros; gula por querer devorarlo y saborear cada resquicio de su carne y sangre; otra por la ira desenfrenada de su corazón por desear ver a los Lannister enterrados bajo la fría tierra inerte; la envidia que le corroía por no ser tan rebelde y atrevida como su hermana; por la avaricia que antes sentía por desear ser reina y todas las riquezas que venían con el titulo y la soberbia del pasado creyéndose una loba fiera cuando en realidad era un cachorrillo indefenso.**

**El fuerte viento abrió las ventanas de golpe, pero no se asusto y tampoco abrió los ojos; su mente estaba en otro sitio, estaba recordando el pasado, el primer roce carnal con el Perro. Cuando estando en ese mismo castillo ella deambulada, él la encontró y para no ser descubiertos por la guardia real, el Perro la arrincono contra la pared.**

**Mientras el aire jugueteaba con las sabanas, cada roce de viento fresco para ella significaba cada respirar de él, cuando su aliento acariciaba la piel de su cuello, mientras el calor de su cuerpo la protegía y sus corazones se acompasaban en uno solo.**

**Ese día no supo que podía significar ese sentimiento, pero conforme paso el tiempo, el enigma se iba desvaneciendo, transformándose en dos claras preguntas, con una respuesta casi ecuánime y clara.**

**¿Amor? ¿Era eso lo que ella sentía por él?**


	24. Haciendo justicia Ingrata

**Cuatro días, cuatro eran los días que Sandor Clegane llevaba encadenado en aquella mazmorra de mala muerte.**

**Solo en la penumbra de la oscuridad, divagando en solitario, pensamientos de culpa le inundaban la mente; pero no debía hacer caso de ellos, eso era exactamente lo que querían los Lannister, mermarle mentalmente para que volviera a ser un perro manso y obediente.**

**Habían momentos en los que incluso era capaz de oír al unísono las voces de todas las personas a las que había matado en los años pasados; niños, mujeres inocentes, habían matado sin descontrol engañándose a si mimos diciéndose que era lo correcto, que era lo justo porque lo mandaba su rey.**

**Era un pecador, un pecador nato, había violado tantas veces el decreto de humanidad que ya no sabia ni siquiera si lo que vivía era una pesadilla en letargo o un castigo por ser un cobarde mezquino; se aferraba en la falsa verdad de que eso que hacia le encantaba; en una ocasión le había dicho a Sansa que matar era lo mas dulce de la vida y en aquella ocasión como en tantas otras, había mentido.**

**Vivía en una gran mentira, pero nunca le había importado lo mas mínimo, cumplía las ordenes porque era lo que se esperaba de él, después bebía hasta quedarse dormido y al despertar, otra vez a obedecer.**

**Pero la llegada de los Stark a Desembarco del Rey había trastocado su mundo, su vida, su disfraz de crueldad hasta altitudes inalcanzables; era un hombre vacío que se llenaba con bastos vicios indeseables; ni el mas grande y bravo de los guerreros había logrado nunca atormentar su mente, pero aquella muchachilla, aquella jovencita de carácter dulce, apacible, de belleza indiscutible, de corazón bondadoso, pequeña y delicada como un pajarillo, llena de vida y canciones de caballeros honrados y príncipes atractivos con corazón justo, le había cambiado, había hecho de él una maraña de dudas, de deseos de cambiar para ser mejor, le había devuelto un atisbo de esperanza y de creencias en las que las historias de los cuentos de su niñez podían ser reales…ella era su dama de fábula.**

**Sin ella, se habría rendido y dejaría que le cortaran la cabeza sin poner omisión, así, los Lannister tendrían lo que deseaban, una cabeza de turco y él, él tendría la paz que tanto había ansiado.**

**Pero no podía, aun no debía llamar a al puerta de la muerte y ser llevado al mas allá conducido por el Dios Desconocido; aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas y nobles para con ella, sabia que sus caminos nunca se juntarían, eran muy diferentes, muy distintos. Si bien era una niña, la deseaba como mujer y si fuera otro el que estuviera en su situación, hubiera abusado de ella sin remordimientos, pero él no podía, no era capaz de hacerle eso, se sentía tan pequeño cuando estaba con ella…le hechizaba, le embrujaba, le hacia sentir que podía ser bueno, que no era tan cruel y malvado, le mejoraba….eso era mas de lo que cualquier persona le había dado antes, no se rendiría, lucharía hasta el ultimo aliento, lucharía por el pajarito, que aunque nunca fuera de su posesión, siempre seria el tesoro mas preciado que guardia en el corazón.**

**Los grilletes le eran pequeños y se le clavaban en la carne; cuando los capas doradas le desencadenaron, las costras que le se habían formado alrededor de las heridas, se desprendieron como clavos oxidados pelándole la piel.**

**La luz del sol le cegó por varios minutos, apenas podía distinguir por donde le llevaban y lo único que le llegaba, eran los olores de la carne asada y la cerveza tostada; llevaba cuatro días sin probar bocado y sin beber un trago de vino; había adelgazado, no era tanto como para parecer un esqueleto como Ser Ilyn Payne, pero era notable la debilidad que le imbuía.**

**Poco a poco iba recobrando la visión, veía las siluetas de los pueblerinos, olía el miedo de los niños cuando lo veían, sentía el desprecio de la muchedumbre, hasta la ratas parecían odiarlo también, pues en las mazmorras no dejaban de ensañarse con él mientras intentaba dormir.**

**Al fin se detuvieron y una imagen le vino a la cabeza…allí, frente a la entrada del gran septo de Baelor habían decapitado al gran Lord Eddard Stark de Invernalia.**

**Frente a él, se encontró con los ponzoñosos ojos de Cersei Lannister junto a la joven Margaery Tyrell, la mirada de soberbia de Ser Jaime, el mirar inexpresivo de Tyrion, también estaba el eunuco de Varys, el maestre Pycelle y en una esquina, escondido como un escorpión, la justicia del Rey.**

**-Arrodíllate Perro – le ordeno Cersei- has sido convocado para tu juicio por traición a la corona. Confiesa tus crímenes y tal vez permitamos conservar tu cabeza.**

**-¿Queréis que confiese majestad? Como vos queráis…confieso, confieso haber matado por orden vuestra, por orden del falso rey Joffrey Baratheon, también por orden de su falso padre…**

**-Cállate! – le grito la reina**

**-Confieso haber tenido que matar a mujeres, a niños…**

**-Hacer que se calle! – vociferó como una arpía iracunda**

**Los guardias lo golpearon varias veces, hasta dejarlo tumbado en el suelo magullado y dolorido.**

**-Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte Clegane – intervino Jaime Lannister – Ser Ilyn Payne, cumpla la justicia del rey**

**-¡¿Qué rey? – Preguntó a gritos el Perro mientras se levantaba - ¡No hay rey! ¡Y sin Rey no hay justicia real! Si queréis mi cabeza, que sea por combate; peleare contra quien elijáis bajo las condiciones que deseéis, pero pido incluir en el trato a Lady Sansa; si salgo victorioso los dos nos iremos y si muero…ya estará todo dictaminado.**

**-No hay trato – dijo Cersei con autoridad**

**-Si que lo hay – corrigió por detrás de la multitud la voz de Tywin Lannister – Dejemos que el Perro luche, nos ha servido por muchos años, merece un trato justo. **

**-Como quiera mi señor padre; llevároslo a la celda, que descanse, que esta noche tendrá que pelear como un jabato por su vida. – finalizo la reina regente.**


	25. Sangre de Animal

**La noche se echo encima sin compasión, ni misericordia; parecía como si lo hubieran encerrado en las mazmorras hacia escasos minutos y ya estaban desencadenándolo de nuevo.**

**Comida de perro para un perro, le había dicho Jaime Lannister cuando él mismo le llevo lo que podía ser su última cena; un cuenco con algo de agua, un pedazo de pan duro y unas hebras de carne de pollo sin sustancia alguna.**

**-¿Preparado? – le pregunto el guardia que le estaba vendando los ojos**

**-¿Para morir? Nacemos para ello**

**-¿Sabes que después de esta noche, van a casar a tu palomita con Lord Tyrion?**

**-¡¿Cómo? – la ira lo envolvió por completo, empujo al guardia contra las frías paredes de piedra; pero un segundo guardia, situado a su espalda, le golpeo con la parte plana de su espada detrás de las rodillas**

**-Calma tus humos Perro y ponte la venta otra vez; no adelantes tus muerte – le aconsejo entre risitas**

**-En el pasado no os causaría risa alguna, sin duda me daríais por ganador ¿Qué ha cambiado? El hecho que este cojo no disminuye mi bravura en combate**

**-La reina te tiene una grata sorpresa, que sin duda mermara tu conciencia; sabe bien donde golpear a sus enemigos**

**-Fuego – susurro mientras era llevado por los túneles hasta la superficie.**

**El suelo se abultaba bajo sus pies, debían de encontrarse fuera de las murallas de la ciudad, pero… ¿Por qué?**

**Algo tramaban, el aire estaba cargado y no se escuchaba al gentío; eso no podía significar más que un juego sucio, no seria un combate nada limpio.**

**Le destaparon los ojos y la niebla cubría el lugar; la luna llena se había apuntado al espectáculo, así como una decena de personas: Cersei, Tywin, Jaime, Tyrion, Ser Meryn, Ilyn Payne, Meñique, Varys y una doncella a la que no conocía, la cual, no se apartaba del lado del gnomo.**

**Formaban un hilera frente a un circulo de habían dibujado rociando la hierba con algún tipo de liquido.**

**-Por como huele eso de ahí – señala el circulo – deduzco que vais a incendiarlo. ¿Pensáis que vais a detenerme por un par de llamas? – se hecha a reír – que poco me conocéis.**

**-Te conocemos mejor que tu mismo – le replico Varys**

**-Contestadme a una cosa ¿Cómo haréis para que el fuego no se propague en dirección a Desembarco? – pregunto con curiosidad del Perro**

**-No es un fuego normal, amigo mio – se adelanto Meñique – Se trata de algo antiquísimo, que solo arde en contacto con el ámbar de silicato fosilizado en estado liquido**

**-La próxima vez que me llames amigo, te arranco la lengua – amenazo- Acabemos pronto, quiero pelear ya**

**-Tranquilo Clegane, todo a su tiempo – puntualizo Tyrion bebiendo de su copa de vino**

**-Falta la persona mas importante – añadió Jaime – Ser Meryn, ve a buscar a esa persona de tanta importancia para el duelo**

**La espera fue silenciosa, se podía decir que incluso fue hasta respetuosa; aun así, debajo de todo ese falso camuflaje, los nueve, daban por derrotado al Perro.**

**Quizá tuviera un pasado traumático con el fuego, pero la razón por la que luchaba tenia más peso y valor que sus miedos.**

**Miro en dirección a la ciudad; caminando entre entra la niebla, distinguía vagamente dos siluetas; la mas corpulenta con esa capa ondeante era propiedad de Ser Meryn, pero la otra no tenia ninguna idea de quien podía ser.**

**El perro ya estaba en el interior del circulo y cuando vio a la segunda persona entrando en aquel improvisado ring, el alma si es que la tenia, se le callo a los pies rota en mil pedazos.**

**-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – pregunto sin creérselo aun lo que veía**

**-No es ninguna broma Sandor – le respondió el autoritario Tywin Lannister mirándolo por encima del hombro – Querías un combate a muerte para ser ajusticiado por los dioses y eso es lo que te estamos ofreciendo**

**-¿Cómo voy a pelear contra ella?...contra Sansa**

**-¿Se te ha olvidado como se hace? – Se mofaba Jaime – Agarras una espada y se la clavas en el corazón hasta que se muera**

**-¡Me niego! – grito el Perro arrojando la espada al suelo**

**-Si no luchas, moriréis los dos; tu eliges – le advirtió Cersei con semblante impasible**

**El Perro recogió la espada del suelo, a la vez que Ser Meryn por orden directa de Lord Tywin Lannister, incendiaba el círculo.**

**Las llamas los engulleron como demonios de dos metros, de cuerpos resplandecientes e invertebrados espíritus fluctuantes. **

**Ambos contendientes se aproximaron lentamente, hasta estar a poco menos de medio metro de distancia.**

**-No quiero hacerle – le confeso Sansa con tristeza en la mirada**

**-Lo se pajarito – le respondía mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella – Tienes que hacerlo, tu vida vale mas**

**-No, eso no es verdad. Todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor – le decía con un hilo de voz – Me prometiste que me llevarías a Invernalia**

**El Perro cubrió las manos de Sansa con las suyas y fue haciendo que elevara la espada corta hasta apuntarle al corazón.**

**-Cuanto mas pienses peor será; solo clávala, sino, tendré que matarte yo**

**-Dejar de hablar y que se muera alguien – intervino Jaime con palabras siempre tan acertadas**

**-Que así sea Ser – respondió Sansa, para después mover la espada con un giro inesperado, clavándosela a ella misma**

**-¡No! – Ladró el Perro, recogiendo en el aire el cuerpo de la chica antes de que se desplomara en el suelo – Que has hecho pajarito, que has hecho**

**Sandor le quito la espada del vientre, la sangre rápidamente le tiño las manos de rojo, cuando intentaba taponarle la herida.**

**Sansa le acaricio con ternura la parte quemada del rostro; poco a poco lo fue llevando hacia ella.**

**-Un día me robaste un beso – le susurro – es justo que yo te robe otro**

**Sus labios se engancharon y se fundieron como el acero candente; al separarse y abrir los ojos, Sansa yacía ahí ante él, muerta…sin vida.**

**Su cuerpo estaba frio, frio como el hielo de invierno, frio como el fondo del océano, frio como un corazón herido, frio y dañado como los caminantes blanco, frio y perdido como un barco hundido, frio; simplemente frio y frio se sentía él.**

**El Perro extendió el brazo, se armó con la espada corta adornada con la sangre de su pajarito y al darse la vuelta, Jaime Lannister le apuñalo a la altura del esternón.**

**Sandor se desplomo sin remedio en el suelo, miro a Sansa por ultima vez; después logro rozarle la mano e irremediablemente, perdió la consciencia.**


	26. La llegada del Norte

**Un punzante dolor en el pecho lo despertó de su descanso; durante unos instantes permaneció desorientado en la cama de aquella sombría habitación.**

**Cuando a la cabeza le sobrevino el recuerdo del combate en el que Sansa se suicido para salvarle la vida, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, con tal tempestad, que desencajo de las bisagras, la mitad de la puerta.**

**Dos guardias custodiaban el cuarto, los dos intentaron detenerle, pero terminaron por los suelos.**

**A uno de ellos lo desarmo; prosiguió su caminar con una respiración acelerada, que resonaba por todo el solitario pasillo de aquella torre.**

**De repente, escucho un jolgorio procedente del patio; se asomo por una de las pequeñas ventanas y se froto los ojos al ver colgados los estandartes de la casa Stark.**

**Llego a la planta baja y cruzo las puertas encontrándose de frente con una joven, con las ropas manchadas de sangre.**

**-Ahora iba a verte – le dijo con templanza – No deberías haberte levantado de la cama, todavía estas débil**

**-Sansa – fue lo único que le salió decir en aquel momento – Quiero verla, quiero ver su cadáver**

**-Eso no es… – le intenta llevar del brazo hacia el interior de la torre-…posible**

**-No me digas lo que me es posible o no – bufo con desprecio**

**-No es posible – detiene sus intentos de arrastrarlo – Porque no esta muerta**

**-Yo la vi morir ante mis ojos ¿insinúas que miento? – mascullo entre dientes proyectando cólera en la mirada**

**-Fuisteis envenenado ser; en vuestro plato de la última cena, vi restos de cornezuelo; alguien lo puso ahí intencionadamente**

**-¿Y como vos sabéis eso? – le pregunto mas calmadamente**

**-Yo se lo dije – declaro Varys desde una esquina – Mis pajaritos me lo contaron; así como también se que cierto hombrecillo menudo tienen en custodia a una linda dama por la que un feroz animal siente aprecio.**

**-¿EL gnomo tiene a Sansa? – pregunto el Perro casi a golpes**

**-Oh no – respondió Varys levantando las manos en señal de piedad – mis palabras han sido hombrecillo menudo, no medio hombre**

**-Meñique – reveló desde el otro lado el siempre elegante Robb Stark – durante el asedio, aprovecho la revuelta para llevársela**

**-¿Y que haces aquí? Es tu hermana ¿no deberías enviar hombres en su rescate?**

**-Tenia intenciones de que fueras tu quien lo hiciera – le declaro el rey en el norte – Arya me ha contado cosas que me han hecho cambiar mi opinión sobre ti, pero eso es algo de lo que hablaremos en otro momento; Meñique no le hará nada; primero descansa, recupera las fuerzas y solo después, planearemos el siguiente paso.**

**Muy a su pesar Robb tenia razón, fue llevado de regreso a la habitación por la muchacha.**

**La joven una vez le hubo tumbado en la cama, le pregunto de donde le venia el sobrenombre de "perro", pero él se limito a guardárselo; le habían casi obligado a desistir en ir inmediatamente a la búsqueda de Sansa, pero lo que no podían hacer era obligarle a hablar con todo el mundo y responder a todas las curiosidades y preguntas que le efectuaban; era dueño de su silencio y eso nadie se lo arrebataría.**

**Esa misma noche, Lord Varys le visito camuflándose bajo una larga túnica negra con capucha.**

**-¿La araña no teme que un Perro le muerda?**

**-Un perro aparenta ferocidad, pero…¿de verdad ese perro es tan fiero como dice ser?**

**-No juegues eunuco**

**-No por favor; nunca se me han dado bien los juegos, eso se lo dejo a los demás; yo solo soy un mero espectador**

**-¿A que has venido?**

**-Mis pajaritos me han dicho que cierto Maestre ha envenenado a un animal y que ese animal ha tenido oídos sordos**

**-Solo fueron amenazas vacías**

**-Amenazas cumplidas, por eso – Varys saca de la túnica un frasquito de color negro – un animal debería tomarse estos cuando no vea, cuando no oiga y a ser posible antes de que se muera**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a fiar de ti?**

**-No es cuestión de fiarse, la pregunta es ¿estas dispuesto a arriesgarte a morir y no lograr tus deseos de felicidad? **

**Ni una sola palabra mas se dijeron, Lord Varys se encapucho de nuevo y salió por la puerta, dejando el frasco sobre la mesilla de noche.**

**El Perro miro la botellita de cristal durante unos minutos y después le dio la espalda para dormir y no pensar en nada; sus sueños le darían la respuesta que necesitaba, como ya había sucedido en el pasado.**

**Ya estaba más que preparado para reanudar la batalla, fue llamado por Robb Stark a sus aposentos, para tener una audiencia en privado.**

**-Me gustaría que tu espada estuviera a mis servicios, Clegane – le soltó por sorpresa – Un caballero de tus cualidades resulta muy útil**

**-No soy un caballero y no quiero serlo**

**-Tus hazañas mas recientes dicen todo lo contrario. Un caballero no es mas un titulo, pero el hecho de tenerlo no te hace ser caballero; serlo es una cualidad que nace en el corazón de los hombres. Y tú, tú lo eres.**

**-¿Se sabe a donde se ha llevado Meñique a Lady Sansa? **

**-Él es de una región de los Dedos, imagino que se la ha llevado hasta allí; partirás al medio día, en cuanto los herreros hallan hecho una armadura y una espada a tu altura Ser Clegane**

**-¿No temes que te traicione. Como hice a los Lannister?**

**-Podrías hacerlo, pero sé que no lo harás**

**-¿Ah no?**

**-Si no estuviera Sansa lo podrías hacer fácilmente, pero por ella, por ella no lo harás. Un Perro siempre es fiel a lo que quiere.**

**-Matar es lo único que se merece mi querer**

**-Matar, por supuesto – ironizo Robb para dar por terminada la audiencia.**


	27. A por un Meñique

**Nueva armadura, nueva espada, nuevo líder para rendir lealtad…pero la rutina era la misma, solo de él se esperaba una cosa y era matar, matar, matar…**

**Antes de su marcha, Robb le entrego en mano un documento en el que se explicaba que ya no era vasallo de la casa Lannister y que a partir de ese momento, rendía lealtad a los Stark.**

**Los Dedos era una región costera, situada al norte del Valle de Arryn; la forma mas segura era ir por mar; de otro modo, lo más probable es que se encontrara con toda clase de contratiempos.**

**Mientras se acomodaba la armadura, Lord Varys volvió a sus aposentos con comida y vino para el viaje.**

**-¿Desde cuando un eunuco hace labores de criados? ¿Tan poco dinero te pagan?**

**-Mis arcas están bien repletas**

**-Te diría que te fueras de putas, pero claro…te falta lo más importante**

**-Hay mil maneras diferentes de disfrutar, cierto animal lo sabrá bien ¿no es así? Pobre cachorro desdichado, rodeándose con hombres que lo desprecian, de mujeres que solo quieren las monedas que vienen después de un buen trabajo**

**-Juega con fuego y acabaras mal**

**-Pero tú no eres fuego amigo mio, solo eres un ser atormentado por la sombra de una montaña, que busca su lugar, un lugar donde tener lo que nunca le han dado….amor, amor verdadero y valla si lo has encontrado, pero… ¿será correspondido? Mis pajaritos lo saben**

**-A tus pajaritos también les llegara su hora – amenazo con sutileza y se marcho dando un portazo y olvidándose en la mesilla del antídoto.**

**Fue a los establos a buscar a su caballo, dio gracias silenciosas porque ya estaba ensillado y preparado para el viaje.**

**Agarro las riendas de Desconocido y juntos, fueron al embarcadero. El caballo se encabrito, no quería subir al barco, le aterraba el agua.**

**-Que irónico – le dijo un vocecilla por la espalda –El amo miedo al fuego y el caballo al agua**

**-Me preguntaba donde te habías metido**

**Arya seguía tan harapienta como la última vez que la vio. Pero esta vez se la veía feliz y no era para menos, se encontraba con su hermano.**

**Todo indicaba que se quedaría allí en Desembarco del Rey con sus amigos lobos y demás norteños, pero no fue así; Arya dio un salto y subió al barco.**

**-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto el Perro sin entender porque se subía a la embarcación**

**-Voy contigo – le respondió - ¿No pretenderás que te deje a solas con la estúpida de mi hermana? Además, si no la llegaras a rescatar, te mataría**

**-¿Sabes lo que le hace un perro a un lobo? **

**-¿Y tu sabes lo que le hace una manada de lobos a un solitario perro?**

**-Si me das problemas, te tiro por la borda**

**La embarcación no era muy grande; Sandor y Arya tenían que turnarse para dormir, solo había una cama y el camarote no era mucho más grande que una cochiquera.**

**El barco había sido de un pescador, incluso todavía podían encontrarse algunas tripas de peces por las esquinas del suelo; el olor era pestilente y por la noche se hacia aun mas insoportable.**

**Llevaban tres días navegando, cuando a la mañana del quinto, el Perro noto algo extraño en su vista; empezaba a ver las cosas mas nubladas que nítidas y por mucho que se frotara los ojos, la cosa no cambiaba.**

**Salió del camarote y miro al horizonte…no lo veía, era incapaz de distinguir algo mas allá de diez metros.**

**-Toma, te he traído la comida – le dijo Arya tendiéndole un cuenco de una pasta blanca muy extraña**

**Cuando quiso recoger el tazón, tuvo que concentrarse mucho, si las cosas lejanas no las reconocía, las que estaban muy cerca las veía dobles.**

**-¿Estas borracho? **

**-Hace semanas que no me emborracho – finalmente coge la comida **

**-Entonces será el calor**

**-Si…el calor – casi con su suspiro de desaliento**

**Las cosas no podían ir peor; en pocos días se quedaría ciego, después comenzaría la sordera, mas tarde a sangrar por todos los orificios del cuerpo y finalmente se reuniría con su hermano en los siete infiernos.**

**Pero todo podía haber sido distinto, si hubiera guardado la pócima que le había dado Varys en Desembarco del Rey.**

**Por lo menos contaba con Arya, que dentro de lo malo, podía ser sus ojos; quizás no viera, aun así, reconocía el movimiento y dirección de una espada o arma arrojadiza, por el golpeo del viento; seria una ardua tarea poder distinguir cada vaivén, su vida, la de Arya y la de Sansa, estaba en poder de los dioses, solo ellos calibrarían la balanza en contra o a favor.**

**-Loba – llamo a voces desde la proa**

**-Tengo nombre ¿sabes?**

**-Escúchame – se pone frente a ella y cubre sus pequeños hombros con las manos – tengo algo importante que decirte. No se cuando, pero terminare quedándome ciego**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Necesito que cuando llegue la hora, seas mis ojos; no te lo pido por mi porque sé que me odias, de ser tu, también me odiaría; te lo pido por tu hermana. Tenemos que ser uno ¿lo harás?**

**-Me has ayudado a mi, a mi hermana y ahora estas bajo las ordenes de mi hermano; un lobo no olvida**

**El resto del día, Arya no dejo de observar al Perro, quien se mantuvo apoyado todo el tiempo en las barandillas de la embarcación. Físicamente estaba pletórico y recuperado; aun así, se le veía muy cansado de todo lo que le rodeaba; pareciera que estuviera en un constante conflicto consigo mismo.**


	28. Detectives

**Cuando llegaron a su destino, la ceguera del Perro era más pronunciada, se deterioraba cada segundo que pasaba.**

**Los Dedos ****era una región costera rocosa y de escasa vegetación, pobre y triste.**

**Fueron hasta el pueblo, que no era más que una docena de chabolas mal amontonadas; la gente apenas salía, si no tenia que faenar en el mar o ir al mercader cuando visitaba la villa.**

**Arya llevo al Perro hasta la taberna; en todos los lugares siempre había una y desde luego no existía sitio mejor para enterarte de los chismes.**

**Se escabulleron por las espaldas de los clientes, hasta rectar a la esquina más sombría; si veían las cicatrices del Perro o lo reconocían, nunca hablarían con él.**

**-¿Qué desea tomar el caballero? – le pregunto el camarero, pudiendo únicamente ver los brazos del Perro apoyados sobre la mesa; todo lo demás lo mantenía oculto entre las sombras**

**-Vino – respondió con todo seco**

**-¿Y su hija?**

**Arya hubiera querido gritarle a aquel hombre que no era hija del Perro; la sola idea de imaginárselo como su padre le ponía el bello de punta y le revolvía el estomago.**

**-No es mi hija – aclaro con la misma sequedad con la que pidió el vino – Es mi señora, debo llevarla a una audiencia con alguien**

**-¿Asique su señora, eh? – Pronuncio mirando a Arya – La señora ¿no debería vestir con elegancia? ¿Oler a caros perfumes? ¿Y cosas así?**

**-Cuida tu insolencia vasallo – espeto Arya metida en su papel – O hare que mi perro te corte la cabeza y la ponga en una pica; yo también tomare vino**

**-Si que tiene carácter – decía el tabernero entre risas mientras iba a buscar las bebidas**

**-¿Has dicho que soy tu señora?**

**- Y tu, que yo tu perro. Seré lo que vos me digáis mi pequeña señora**

**-No soy tu señora – le dijo casi con vergüenza**

**-Estoy a las órdenes de tu hermano, de los Stark; tú eres una Stark, eso te convierte en mi señora.**

**-¿Harías todo lo que te pidiera?**

**-Si**

**-¿Sin oponerte?**

**-Sin oponerme**

**-¿SI te pido que bailes como un bufón encima de la mesa, lo harías?**

**-¿Tu que crees?**

**-Que no…**

**Al poco el tabernero vino con las bebidas; en ellas había dejado un regalito escondido en el fondo.**

**Arya se dio cuenta antes de tiempo, pero el Perro entre su ceguera y que estaba en las sombras, ni lo vio; termino bebiendo la enorme y gorda cucaracha que nadaba en el alcohol.**

**Señora y Perro se fueron a la barra; Arya se subió al taburete con un gesto de crueldad, quería darle miedo y a la vez advertirle de lo que le podía caer encima si jugaba con ellos.**

**-¿Has metido una cucaracha en nuestras bebidas? – le pregunto Arya**

**-Mi señora os ha hecho una pregunta**

**-Cucaracha decirle a este Perro que le diga a su señora que no hablo con serpientes de los Lannister – le dijo el hombre al insecto que correteaba libremente por la barra**

**-¿Lannisters? Soy una Stark**

**-Él no ¿creéis que no se quien sois? Seguramente habéis secuestrado a la niña y ahora vais tras la otra. Pero llegáis tarde; Lord Baelish se la ha llevado**

**-¿A dónde? – Pregunto Arya – Mi leal caballero ¿tendríais la bondad de darle un escarmiento?**

**-Como guste**

**El Perro extendió los brazos al frente, agarro por la pechera de la camisa de lino al tabernero y lo saco de la barra en volandas.**

**Por detrás le vino un cliente que le atizo con el taburete en la espalda; pero claro, todos eran de los dedos y todos al igual que Meñique tenían la mitad de estatura del Perro.**

**Guiándose por los hedores que diferenciaba, uno a uno los fue dejando K.O, al único que dejo consciente fue al bodeguero.**

**-¿Dónde esta Meñique? ¿A dónde se ha llevado a Sansa?**

**-Iros por donde habéis venido – escupe al Perro en la cara – No hablare**

**-Esa no es la respuesta que quiero oír – le clava un tenedor en la mano **

**-AHH!**

**-Responde! – ladro el Perro, completamente ciego –Si mientes lo sabré**

**-Esta bien, esta bien; se la ha llevado al Nido de Águilas**

**Soltó al tabernero; Arya ya caminaba hacia la puerta, pero el Perro seguía ahí inmóvil, sin dar un paso. Arya lo comprendió enseguida; se acercó a él y lo agarro del brazo.**

**-¿Qué? No me miréis así – dijo la niña al ver como los clientes que no se habían metido en la pelea les miraban extrañados y murmuraban – Me gusta fingir que es mi marido; soy una noble doncella, quiero a un valeroso caballero grande y fuerte; éste es lo único que tengo hasta ahora, asique dejar de juzgarme**

**Debieron de volver al barco, para seguir navegando; esta vez rumbo al Valle de Arryn.**

**Antes de zarpar, Arya se encargo de robarles comida a los pocos agradables ciudadanos de Los Dedos; en su mayoría eran patatas, pero por lo menos era comida sin cucarachas.**

**Tampoco se olvido de las manzanas para Desconocido; el pobre esta atemorizado; si no fiera por su amo y que son tal para cual, ya habría marchado corriendo del barco despavorido como una gallina asustada.**


	29. Buscando Perdon

**En el momento en el que comenzó a notar la perdida de audición, el Perro le confeso a Arya, todos los detalles que le estaban por venir, al igual que también le aseguro que no tenia intenciones de morirse, sin antes salvar a su hermana de las zarpas de Meñique.**

**-Quiero pedirte perdón – le menciono Arya**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por pedir a los Dioses que te mataran**

**-Vas a tener lo que querías…los Dioses han escuchado tus plegarias**

**La embarcación arribó en la orilla del mar; no fueron a ningún puerto, en su lugar, desembarcaron en medio del camino al Nido de Águilas, sobrepasando las Puertas de la Sangre.**

**Arya subió a lomos de Desconocido; controlaba sus rindas, mientras el Perro iba sentado tras ella.**

**-¿Y el antídoto? – le pregunto Arya para romper al hielo; como no tenia respuesta, giro el rostro hacia él y volvió a efectuarle la pregunta**

**-En Desembarco. Un consejo, no dejes de confiar en las personas aunque solo te encuentres ratas y serpientes que te utilizan y traicionan.**

**Vente minutos mas tarde, Arya tiro hacia atrás de las riendas de Desconocido, para detenerlo. El Perro bajo del equino y desenfundo la espada.**

**-Acuérdate, guíame. Intenta que no me corten la cabeza. Y grítame con fuerza, llevo todo el viaje sin oírte porque no dejas de susurrar.**

**De entre los matorrales, salió una mujer de dimensiones monstruosas; era casi tan alta como Perro, llevaba una pesada armadura y tenia duros rasgos faciales.**

**-¿Sois el Perro? – pregunto con decisión**

**-¿Quién lo pregunta? – intervino Arya**

**-Soy Brienne de Tarth, vengo a capturarlo en nombre de Lady Catelyn Stark**

**-El Perro esta bajo las ordenes de mi hermano Robb, el Rey en el Norte**

**-Dejar de fingir, sé que os tiene prisionera al igual que a vuestra hermana**

**-Eso es mentira!- grito la pequeña loba – Ese es Meñique; él es quien a secuestrado a Sansa, hemos venido a rescatarla**

**-No se a quien me enfrento o de que estáis hablando, solo os digo que si vuestras intenciones son impedirnos ir al Nido de Águilas, tendré que mataros.**

**-¿Cómo sé que no mentís? – pregunto Brienne**

**-Tenemos una carta – informo Arya – Perro! La carta que te dio mi hermano!**

**Tras leer el documento, Brienne de Tarth, se unió a ellos, para rescatar a Lady Sansa.**

**Frente a las puertas del castillo, cuatro lanceros empuñaron sus armas, para bloquearles la entrada.**

**Brienne se encargo de ellos, mientras Perro y Arya, ataban en un árbol a Desconocido.**

**-Adelante, el camino esta libre – informo la gran mujer**

**Irrumpieron en el castillo como afilados vendavales; más soldados, más cadáveres.**

**Todo se revoluciono, las espadas volaban en lo alto y los gritos de Arya sobrepasaban las barreras del sonido.**

**En plena batalla, los oídos del Perro se cerraron por completo; no pudo escuchar la ultima indicación de Arya y termino rodando por las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.**

**La sangre se le aglutino en la herida que se hizo al golpearse en repetidas ocasiones la cabeza contra los escalones de piedra.**

**Mientras descansaba allí tumbado en el frio suelo de tierra, un perfume le invadió y le embriago con recuerdos.**

**Se levanto sirviéndose de la ayuda de su espada y fue lentamente desplazándose hacia delante, palpando las verjas de las celdas.**

**Unas manos frágiles, delicadas y suaves, le rozaron las dedos; intento abrir la puerta, pero no lo consiguió.**

**Volvió sobre sus pasos y a un lado de las escaleras, encontró un llavero oxidado.**

**Nada mas abrir la celda, un pequeño cuerpo de mujer, se abrazó con fuerza de él.**

**El Perro levanto las manos, acaricio su invisible pero reconocible rostro y sus dedos se empaparon de las lágrimas que los ojos de la chica estaban derramando.**

**Ella le hablaba y le hablaba, pero era incapaz de escucharla; entonces también sus ojos se humedecieron.**

**-No te puede oír Sansa – le dijo Arya quien se aproximaba a ellos – tampoco puede ver; le envenenaron**

**Las dos hermanas se abrazaron fraternalmente; luego, la mayor de las Stark hizo mención sobre un frasco que Varys le había dado antes de ser secuestrada por Meñique-**

**Todos la siguieron hasta la sala de los alquimistas; muy escondida en el fondo de un estante repleto de viales, encontró la pócima.**

**Se acercó al Perro, se la puso en la mano y se la empujo hacia arriba, para darle a entender que debía beberse aquello.**

**Era una sustancia pegajosa, lenta de tragar y de sabor cenizo.**

**Muy lentamente, la cortina de oscuridad de sus ojos se fue desvaneciendo, así como también sucedió con sus oídos.**

**-Varys me dio el antídoto; me dijo que tú te olvidarías de él intencionadamente**

**-Araña lista…deberíamos marcharnos, esto pronto se llenara de guardias**

**Antes de salir del castillo, el Perro le encomendó una misión muy importante a la gran Brienne de Tarth.**

**Desconocido relinchaba cuando las hermanas se le acercaron.**

**-No te subas, pajarito – le aconsejo Clegane**

**El Perro se quito el peto de la armadura, la cota de malla y clavo su espada en el suelo.**

**-Brienne os llevara con vuestra familia…Yo estoy cansado, cansado de luchar y matar. Me voy**

**-¿Qué? No, no, no – Sansa corrió hacia Perro para implorarle - ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde te vas a ir? No quiero que te vayas, quédate con nosotras**

**-Ya te lo he dicho pajarito, estoy cansado de esta vida; quiero redimirme, calmar mi alma. Iré a las islas tranquilas y me retirare del mundo**

**-¿Y que pasa conmigo?**

**-¿Qué pasa contigo? Si tu hermano gana la guerra y no dudo de ellos, te casaras con un apuesto príncipe y serás reina ¿No es eso lo que siempre has deseado?**

**-No quiero un príncipe…te quiero a ti**

**El Perro le rozo los labios con el pulgar, mientras una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro; le quito las riendas del caballo a Arya y subió sobre Desconocido para cabalgar y perderse entre la maleza, dejando allí en la soledad del bosque a aquellas tres damas.**

**-¿Amas a ese hombre? – le pregunto Brienne a Sansa**

**-Eso es imposible; no es ni apuesto, ni príncipe – se adelanto Arya**

**-El Perro….Sandor, me ha enseñado lecciones que no se aprenden en los libros, ni de las que se hablan en las canciones. EL hombre tranquilo, el hombre callado, es el verdadero caballero. ¿Le amo?...si, le amo.**


	30. Corazones Ardientes

**Doce Meses Después:**

**Oculto bajo el manto de la noche, arropado con largos, sucios y harapientos atuendos negros, un enterrador terminaba de aplanar la tierra de la última tumba del día.**

**Dejo allí en el suelo embarrado, la sucia pala con la que había compartido los últimos meses y arrastrando su pierna derecha, marcada de viejas cicatrices de guerra, regreso a la sala común de los hermanos silenciosos.**

**Se sentó en una mesa alejado de todos los demás como siempre hacía; sostuvo la jarra de vino con ambas manos y miro fijamente la fluidez con la que el líquido carmesí se movía por el vaso.**

**Bebió la copa de un trago, se frotó los ojos y subió las escaleras del monasterio hasta su habitación; un lugar humilde, pequeño y apacible, donde pasaba todo el tiempo que le quedaba libre después de su jornada laboral.**

**En tiempos de guerra, el trabajo era abundante y normalmente solía quedar exhausto luego de enterrar los cadáveres, que el río llevaba hasta las orillas de la isla; pero otras veces, cuando la muerte no se presentaba allí, lo hacían los recuerdos, los sueños, los deseos, las pesadillas y las dudas. Aun así, tras ese telón de misterios oscuros, siempre le esperaba el cantar de un pájaro.**

**Se tumbó en la cama, deseando dormirse pronto y que las dudas le dieran una tregua; pero siempre volvían… ¿Habría obrado bien al haberla dejado allí sola sin la protección que él podía ofrecerle?**

**Le dijo que no quería un príncipe, que lo quería a él, que quería un Perro.**

**El Perro murió hace mucho tiempo, ahora era un hermano; aquél ser cruel, violento y vengativo, no volvería jamás.**

**Había pasado un año, doce largos meses que utilizó para redimirse y perdonarse así mismo.**

**¿Se acordaría de él? ¿De su rostro quemado? ¿De su áspera voz? ¿De su aliento a vino?**

**Nunca nadie lloró por él…entonces, ¿Por qué lo recordaría un pajarillo sin maldad? ¿Por qué recordaría a un amasijo de carne podrida?**

**Se apartó del mundo por iniciativa propia, justo por eso…para ser un recuerdo en el olvido.**

**Un buen día en el que los restos humanos se amontonaban unos encima de otros, el hermano mayor, hizo llamar al enterrador.**

**La capucha era lo suficientemente larga para ocultar su identidad; en cuanto a su cojera, muchos hombres cojeaban, aquello no lo delataría.**

**Seguía tan pura como la recordaba; su cabello rojizo, su mirada dulce, su piel blanca…**

**Clavó los ojos en el suelo para hacerse más pequeño, menos visible.**

**-Esta joven dama, pregunta por el Perro; le he dicho que murió hace mucho tiempo, pero se niega en creerlo si no ve su tumba. Hermano, ¿se la podrías enseñar? Y hermano…si lo crees oportuno, te doy permiso para romper tus votos de silencio.**

**El enterrador la llevó hasta el cementerio de la hermandad y le señalo una tumba cavada al lado de un sauce llorón; la chica se arrodillo a los pies del nicho, sin importarle que su vestido se estuviera ensuciando con el húmedo barro del suelo y lloró, lloró por él, como nunca nadie lo había hecho.**

**-No llores por alguien que no lo merece**

**A Sansa Stark le sonaba tanto esa voz, la reconocería hasta en los confines del mundo; se levanto, se puso frente al sepulturero y le pidió que descubriera su rostro.**

**-Me has mentido! – le grito con enfado**

**-No te he mentido – respondió Sandor con tranquilidad**

**-Estás vivo!**

**-Yo estoy vivo, pero el Perro, aquel por el que preguntas, está muerto – aclaro con suavidad en la voz – murió el día que te abandonó en el Nido de Águilas. Ahora vete, este no es lugar para ti, aquí no hay nada que se te halla perdido.**

**-Tú, estas tú. Ven conmigo**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque sin ti, no amanece el sol**

**-Mi pajarito, mi dulce pajarito cantor – le cogió las manos y se las beso – Me iría contigo, bien lo saben los dioses; pero estarás mejor sin mi, no puedo darte un castillo, no puedo darte ropas caras, ni sirvientes, no puedo darte una vida de alta cuna**

**-Eres un idiota – le abofetea - ¿Cómo te hago entender que te quiero? Que quiero que seas mio, así como yo quiero ser tuya**

**Sandor le tendió la mano, Sansa se cogió de ella y ambos, se sonrieron con complicidad.**

**-Hay un barco esperándonos en Salinas; nos iremos lejos, donde nunca nos encuentres; solos tú y yo. Cuidare de ti, como tú cuidaste de mí**

**-¿Me cantaras?**

**-Todas las noches**

**Dicen que el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar; debe de ser cierto. El Hermano Clegane hablo con su superior de las nuevas noticias sobre su vida; éste le dio sus mas sinceras bendiciones y le deseo lo mejor en su nueva travesía, así como también, le dijo que siempre seria bienvenido en la isla.**

**Brienne de Tarth quien había llevado hasta ese lugar a Sansa, los llevo hasta Salinas donde un barco los esperaba para embarcarse rumbo a las ciudades libres más allá del Mar Angosto.**

**Era una embarcación mediana, de color cenizo, con remendadas velas blancas y de camarote sencillo.**

**Aquella noche, durante el viaje, fueron el uno para el otro; besos, caricias, roces, un cortejo lento y de movimientos elegantes.**

**La noche del pecado, la noche de ser libre; una nocturnidad de pasiones desencadenadas.**

**Dos cuerpos dándose calor, dos cuerpos viviendo el amor; la veteranía que otorga el tiempo uniéndose con la inexperiencia de la juventud; ríos blancos inundando la bahía virgen.**

**Una sola noche fue suficiente para que nueve meses después, en un campo estrellado de Lorath, bajo la madre luna, el mundo conociera a Selene; una niña con la belleza de la madre y con el duro carácter del Padre; en el futuro, cuando creciera, la llamarían luz de luna.**


End file.
